Malicia
by MissAimee.x
Summary: When a strange man in a cloak comes to her door one day, Melissa Simmons' life is turned upside down and she must enter Hogwarts with little knowledge and a frightening family secret...rated M for swearing and later bad stuff!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – Brought into the World.

_15 years previously…_

"NOOO! NOT NOW, NOT HERE! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! SOMEONE HELP ME!" the scream vibrated in her small cell with padded walls due to the behavior she had displayed in her first months there.

"What's the matter with her Alastor?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

"I have no idea minister! She's been screaming like that for hours. We never would've noticed if Ryan hadn't been doing his rounds." Moody replied. This was a high priority prisoner, one that every Auror wanted to see suffer for what she had done…

Cornelius Fudge stepped into the padded cell and stood into a puddle of what seemed like water. The prisoner had expanded and was on the floor screaming and crying.

"My God. She's in labor! Someone get a healer!" he yelled.

"How can she be in labor!" Moody asked incredulously.

'How long has she been in confinement?"

"4 months sir,"

"If she wasn't showing when she came in…I can't believe we didn't check it!"

A Healer rushed in and a few moments later they could hear the cry of a baby out in the hallway. They rushed in the door to see the healer holding a small bundle, covered with blankets.

"It's a girl." He whispered to her.

"Malicia." She whispered back.

"Malicia. Such an evil name for such a pretty little thing." The healer replied.

The baby was small, petite, with bright blue eyes and little sprinklings of red hair growing on her head. Instantly her thumb went into her mouth and she slept.

"She can't be called Malicia, it's too…" Fudge began.

"Evil?" Moody asked. "It suits the mother, not the child."

"If that's what she wishes to call her, that's what's going on the birth certificate!" the Healer snapped, mesmerized by the baby's beauty.

"Malicia…last name?"

"Lestrange. Malicia Lestrange."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – Revelations.

-_Some secrets need to be kept_

_Some stories should never be told_

_Some reasons shouldn't be understood_

_They just might turn your blood cold_-

Melissa Simmons ran down the stairs of her house on the morning of the 31st of July, her 15th birthday, humming to herself. She pulled out a bowl from the cupboard and began the necessary preparations for her early morning pancakes, annual for every birthday. As she sifted the floor into the bowl she heard a chuckle behind her.

"You're never going to give this up are you?" her father asked, standing on the bottom step, his arms crossed, a small smirk on his face.

"As if dad! It's my tradition!"

"But it's your birthday!"

"I know! But you guys make breakfast for me every other day without fail, even on mother and fathers days! So on my special day I make _you_ breakfast. Don't complain, it's not like I do anything else around here!" she laughed.

"True, true."

She sang quietly to herself until her pancakes were ready, her earplugs stuck in her ears, music blaring form them, reverberating through her eardrums, to keep out the world. She was not the type of person who enjoyed "family time". Her parents were always bitching to her that she spent all her time holed up in her room with her music on, and never spent enough time with them, but she could never explain that she just didn't feel right with them. There was something missing at that house, something she just couldn't put her finger on…

But no matter what, she loved her parents. They gave her a pretty fair run, it's not like she really had to do anything. Just stand there and look pretty, which she did rather well. She was a good looking girl. She had all the right curves in all the right places, stunning blue eyes, hair that people paid hundreds to copy, and the cheekiest smile you'll ever see. In spite of all that, her preferred clothes were tracksuits and tanks, or what her friends called "fat clothes" and the only boyfriend she'd ever had, well let's just say, he didn't count.

She pranced around the kitchen, singing and dancing, setting the table and putting flowers in a vase. She loved her life, and she hoped it would never change. And then the doorbell rang.

_Now what kind of a freak would come at this time of the morning?_ She asked herself. She ran to the door and threw it open.

"Melissa Simmons?"

She nodded. There was a rather odd man standing in front of her. He had long silver hair, and was wearing a rather large pointed black hat, which matched his…was that a dress?

"You're weird." She said.

"Much like your mother I see, can I come in?"

"Um, am I meant to know you or…?" as she asked, her father came around the corner and promptly dropped the coffee mug he was holding when he saw the odd looking man.

"No." he whispered. "You can't have her! She's too old, she'll never fit in! I won't let you!" he yelled, and slammed and locked the door. He turned around and gasped in fright as there was a small pop, and the man appeared in front of him.

"Tony, I will remind you that you have no choice in this. I told you this day would come, and it has. Shall we?" he turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Dad, what's he talking about? What's going on?"

"Honey, just go in the kitchen." Her dad was shaking, and she was scared to see him like this. "I have to wake your mother."

She followed the man into the kitchen and sat down in her usual seat, across from him. He placed a letter on the table and slid across to her.

"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she read from the envelope. "What do you want?"

"A coffee would be nice." He replied.

"As if. You ruined my birthday, no coffee for you." She sulked.

"Fine, I'll get it myself." He snapped his fingers and a pot of coffee appeared on the table. She stared at it, not uttering a word. "Are you alright?" he asked. His question was met with silence. "You know, you could probably do that if you tried really hard. Just focus on that plate of pancakes over there and click your fingers." She shook her head stiffly. He laughed at her.

Tony and Sarah Simmons walked down the stairs, Tony bracing his wife steadily.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I want, she needs to rejoin her own world."

"Excuse me, not meaning to interrupt, but who are you?" Melissa asked.

"Forgive me. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I'm the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, hopefully, if you accept, you'll be attending."

"Witchcraft and Wizardry? Like as in Magic School?" she asked.

"Somewhat," he grinned. She was so innocent, nothing like her mother…

"Riight, am I meant to know where this place is?"

"No. We decided it would be best to keep it from you, but we're a little worried about your safety here."

"Safety? Dude, I dunno bout you, but I'm fine."

"Actually, no, you're not. You're mother has broken out of prison, and we're worried she'll come after you."

Melissa looked at him for a minute, blinked a few times, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"My mother? Prison? Funny, I don't remember her even being there! Or is that a hologram?" she laughed.

"Melissa!" her mum said sharply.

"No mum, I mean come on, this guys gotta be a fruitcake right? I mean prison? Purlease!"

"Melissa! We've got something we need to tell you. Your mother and I, we're not…" Tony began, but he didn't get to finish his sentence. Melissa was overcome with dizzy spells, and fell on the floor. She saw a woman screaming, and a man, holding a baby, whispering 'Malicia'. The whisper turned into a scream and she awoke with a jerk.

"Melissa! Oh my God what happened!" Sarah yelled, holding her upright.

"Malicia," she whispered. Her mother and father paled, and Dumbledore looked down, suddenly very interested in his thumbs.

"Who is Malicia mum?" she asked, more urgently. Her mother remained silent. "WHO IS SHE!"

"She's you." Her mum whispered.

"What?"

"I think it's time for an explanation." Dumbledore cut in. "Melissa, if you'd please." He gestured at the chair, and Melissa sat across form him again, staring into his eyes.

"Your _real_ mother, is a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange. Around 17 years ago, the greatest dark wizard of our time was taking over. He killed anything and anyone in his path, leaving behind him death and destruction. On October 31st, he lost his power. Alone and defenseless, he ran from the world. A few weeks later, a bunch of his followers, 'Death Eaters' as they called themselves, were arrested for torturing a couple into insanity, your mother and father were among these. It turns out that your mother was pregnant when she went in, and exactly nine months later, you were born. Due to your parents erm, reputation, we decided it would be best for you to be kept away from the magical world, until you were ready to rejoin."

"And you reckon today's that day huh? You sit here, and in one breath, with no remorse, you tell me my mother and father _aren't_ my mother and father, and that the lady that gave birth to me was some psycho killer maniac, oh and I'm a witch I take it, seeing as how I've been accepted into your school."

"That's about it." Dumbledore nodded.

"You're barking." She concluded.

"No," Dumbledore grinned. "Not barking, simply trying to speak. You remind me so much of Harry."

"Who the hell is Harry?"

"There'll be time for explanations later. Are you willing to come to our school?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, of course you do. You – " Melissa screamed as an owl flew into her window. "Errol." Dumbledore muttered. He opened the window and untied a piece of parchment from the owls leg. He frowned as he read it.

"Ah, well, this complicates things, um, Melissa, sorry to cut this short but, go and get dressed, we need to leave."

"What?" Melissa cried. "Leave to go where?"

"Yes, look Dumbledore you can barge into our house and tear our world down around our heads but – "

"Her mother is coming to kill her! We need to leave now, this is not a question, it's an order!" Dumbledore said frustrated.

"You cannot order us around!" Sarah screeched.

"I beg your pardon? As part of the contract section 7.6 page 2, yes I can." Dumbledore replied calmly. "Please go get dressed, I'll be up in a minute to help you pack."

"Ok…" Melissa ran upstairs and stood in the middle of her bedroom. She looked at the pictures on her walls of her and her family. _My entire life is a lie, _she thought. She pulled on her black skinny leg jeans and chucked an oversize jumper on over the top. As soon as she was dressed she called out to Dumbledore and he appeared in her room.

"Dude, you gotta show me how to do that!" she marveled.

"When you turn 17," he replied with a smirk. He pulled out his wand, muttered a few words and raised his arms in the air. All the clothes she owned shrunk to the size of her hand and piled themselves in a suitcase that had appeared at the end of her bed.

"Cool," she said looking at them all.

"Anything else you need?" She pulled out her hair and makeup stuff and her photo albums, and he shrunk those too.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I think I'll take my makeup in a normal size bag thanks." She mumbled.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. Your stuff will be back to normal in about ten minutes."

"Oh alright. But I'm not made up!" he looked at her reproachfully and waved his wand at her. She flinched, but he signaled to the mirror. She walked over and looked in, surprised to see she was perfectly made up.

"Now THAT I can show you how to do tomorrow." He joked. He picked up the suitcase and walked downstairs. "Sarah, Tony, I'm sorry to have to do this, I didn't want to do this at all, but under the present circumstances, we need to – " he was interrupted by a flash of green light. Melissa looked over at her parents, who were now lying on the floor, face down. She tried to run over to them but Dumbledore stopped her. "They're dead, Melissa."

"Her name is Malicia." A woman apparated in front of them, and Melissa was shocked at the resemblance between them. Then it clicked…

"You're my mum."

"Good girl. I'm so sorry about Sarah and Tony. I didn't want that to happen, but they've tried to keep you from me all these years." Bellatrix replied, and sickly sweet voice.

"Pro – Professor Dumbledore said you were in prison…"

"He lied." She replied, and Melissa saw the evil behind the stunning, heavy lidded eyes.

"I think I'd like to go with Professor Dumbledore." She said uncertainly, moving towards him.

"No, I really think you should come with me." Bellatrix replied, her voice getting harder.

Melissa continued towards Dumbledore, slowly, but surely. As soon as she got to his side he grabbed her and apparated away, taking her with him.

"NOOOO!" they heard Bellatrix scream, but it was too late. They were gone.

As they landed, she fell to the floor with a thud. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was having trouble breathing.

"Melissa?"

"They're…They're dead aren't they?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry."

"How could she?" she asked her voice faltering. "HOW COULD SHE!"

Her anguished scream echoed through the hallways, and Dumbledore could do nothing but watch her woefully and remember the young boy who had cried to him in this same room recently, caused this very same pain by the very same woman.

"I think I should take you somewhere else," he whispered.

"I just got here! Just leave me to mourn in peace!"

"I think I know someone who could help you.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3! – Meeting Their Destiny.

As they apparated to the front of Number 4 Privet Drive, they were swarmed by wizards.

"Calm down, calm down, it's me, Dumbledore."

"No offence Professor, but how do we know that?"

"You know exactly how to find out." Dumbledore replied patiently.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, should we be out here in the broad daylight?" Melissa asked.

"Do not worry, if your mother shows up here, which I highly doubt, you are very well protected. Now, Kingsley?"

"What's your favorite type of Jam sir?" the man asked.

"Raspberry. Though I rarely have it, it gives me what I believe teenagers call a 'sugar high'." Melissa laughed and he grinned at her. The people around them all lowered their wands. "Right. Now that that's done, I'd like to introduce you to some people. This is Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmaline Vance, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg and Remus Lupin. They are very good friends of mine, and will each, at different times, be ensuring your safety during your stay here."

"She's staying here? With Harry?" the man Dumbledore had introduced as Remus Lupin asked him incredulously.

"Yes Remus, I believe the two can help each other somewhat," Dumbledore replied. Lupin snorted but said nothing else.

The rest of the group nodded and smiled at her, before slowly disappearing one by one, until everyone was gone, then Dumbledore turned to Melissa.

"Now listen, I would like you, for now, to go by the name of Melissa Simmons, alright?"

"What else would I go by?" she asked confused.

"Eventually, I would like you to come out as Malicia Lestrange, I think it's eventually going to be necessary, but for now I think it safer for you that you don't disclose who your mother is."

"Safer for me?"

"The boy who lives in this house is Harry Potter. He defeated one of the darkest wizards of our time when he was 15 months old, but not until Voldemort killed his parents. Voldemort has since returned, and just recently, your mother was responsible for the death of Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, the only father Harry has ever known."

"Bitch." Melissa said.

"Er, yes. But anyway, the thing is, I think Harry might find it difficult to accept you if he knows who you are, do you understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Alright then. Do not expect a warm welcome in this house, they er, aren't very nice people."

He knocked twice on the door, and the front curtain opened slightly, and the woman gave a little shriek before opening the door.

"Wh-what do you want? Quick get inside! Before the neighbors see!" She ushered them inside, and peered around the door to see if anyone had seen her guests. There was only Mrs. Figg, who she grinned at nervously and shut the door.

"Oblivious idiot," Mrs. Figg muttered under her breath.

"Petunia, who was at the – you!"

One of the fattest men Melissa had ever seen had stopped in horror as he saw Dumbledore. Melissa looked at the woman next to her and wondered what on earth she saw in this man, whilst noting the woman had the longest neck ever, and thinking she should lend some to her husband because his seemed consumed by his four chins.

"I demand you leave this house at once!" the man sputtered, turning a deep shade of red.

"Mr. Dursley, I'd like you to meet a very good friend of mine, Melissa Simmons." Dumbledore said calmly, as if Mr. Dursley had never spoken.

"How do you do, what the hell do you want!"

"Melissa is going to be staying with you for a while, in Harry's room."

"WHAT! No she will not! I mean, there's no room! And whilst we consented to taking the boy we will not house strangers off the street thank you very much!"

"Yes you will." Dumbledore replied. He waved a hand in front of Vernons face, and his eyes went shadowy as he nodded.

"Melissa, if you'll proceed upstairs and knock on the second door to the left, you will have arrived at your new lodgings. Your luggage and a bed should have arrived by now." Dumbledore said, checking his watch. Sure enough there was a shout, the slam of a door and a boy came running down the stairs.

"Ok, I was just sitting in my room and a bed and a suitcase and – Professor Dumbledore."

The boy looked to be a little older than Melissa, maybe 16 or 17 she guessed. He had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, and messy hair that she was dying to run her fingers through. He stared at her for a moment, then looked at Dumbledore, puzzled.

"Who's this?"

"This is Melissa Simmons, she'll be staying with you in your room until the start of school."

"I take it she's coming to Hogwarts then?"

"Yes. I'd ask you to look after her and cater to her every need."

"Uh, sure. Just follow me." He started up the stairs and she followed him slowly. She stopped at the top and turned around, but Dumbledore was already gone, and the Dursley's were shooting her looks, so she ran to catch up after Harry.

"Uh, sorry about the mess, it's kinda my birthday and, well, I got some presents and stuff."

"Are you serious? It's my birthday too! How totally weird." She replied.

"Yeah, um, so obviously here's your stuff, and that's my stuff, and – "

"Oh my gosh is this your owl!" she cut him off. "She's beautiful!" she ran over to the cage and began to stroke the birds feathers.

"Hey Hedwig," she purred.

"How did you know that?" he asked her, looking up. She turned around shrugged her shoulders.

"You must have told me, otherwise how could I know," and she went back to the owl. Harry nodded, but knew he hadn't told her.

She flopped down on her bed and began sorting through her stuff. The minute she pulled it out of the suitcase it went back to normal size again. When she reached her photo album, she opened it tearily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the photos. "Who are they?"

"My parents. They were murdered today." She threw herself face down onto the pillow and sobbed.

Harry was slightly bewildered and didn't know quite what to do. He placed a hand on her back, and pulled her ponytail back.

"My parents are dead too." He said quietly.

"I know." She replied, looking up and wiping her tears away.

"Of course you know, everyone knows!" he exclaimed, frustrated.

"Actually, I only know the basics. I've been living with muggles, and knew nothing about magic or you until today."

"Oh, so you're muggle born?"

"Um, well, I don't think so."

"What?"

"Uh, they were my adoptive parents. My real parents were both magical…I think. I only know about my mum." She looked around the room, waning to look anywhere but at him, when her eyes rested on a newspaper article. She gave a slight shriek and ran over. There, on the front of the paper, was a picture of her mother.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Oh, that's Bellatrix Lestrange. She uh, she killed my godfather last month."

"So why do have this up?" she asked.

"So I can remember the face of the woman I'm going to kill." He said bitterly.

"Want some help? She was the one who killed my parents today."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

She looked at the picture of her mother, then the picture to the right.

"Rodolphus Lestrange? Is that like her brother?" she asked.

"Husband." Harry spat. "Like people like that deserve happiness."

So this was her father. She looked like a mixture of them both. She hoped Harry didn't notice. She walked over to the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

"It's really peaceful here." She remarked.

"Yeah that's coz Dudley's not home yet."

"Who's Dudley?"

Suddenly the door slammed open, and a boy wider than he was tall barged in.

"Hey Potter, I need to talk to…who's this?" he asked, interested suddenly.

"This is Melissa, she's staying with me for a while." Harry replied dryly.

"Hmm, well, that's very interesting."

It was so obvious to her that she turned him on. She stood up and sauntered over, swinging her hips.

"And who might you be?" she purred.

He giggled. "I'm Dudley,"

"Well, Dudley, you look very muscular, do you work out?"

"I wrestle,"

"Oh well, it'll be good to know there's a man around the house to look after me. Of course, I guess if anyone bothers me I can turn them into like, a toad or something right?" Harry put his head down and grinned. Dudley however, paled.

"You – You're one of them!" he squealed, and ran out.

"Too easy!" she laughed.

"That's sick!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

"What's sick? That I can turn someone into a toad one day?"

"No, you flirted with Dudley! That is so totally above sick!"

"Meh, I've met some pretty repulsive people in my time," she replied.

"Worse than Dudley?" he asked.

"Much worse than Dudley!"

"I guess I have too," he replied, suddenly depressed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Voldemort's much worse than Dudley,"

"Who? Oh! The evil guy?"

"Yeah, if that's what you wanna call him. He's the worst kind of evil,"

"Yeah, but there are some things that prevail over evil," she replied, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Like what?" he asked miserably.

"Some people say love can overcome all evil,"

"You really believe that crock of shit?" he asked, dubiously.

"Yes, I do believe it. If I don't believe in something then it hurts too much," she replied simply. "Come on, lets go for a walk,"

"You don't even know where you're going!" he exclaimed miraculously.

"Your point? You do, and that's why you have to come!" she replied, laughing. She jerked him up by the hand and dragged him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4! A New World.

Harry was completely right. Before she knew it, Harry was telling her they had to travel to Diagon Alley to get her stuff.

"We have to travel to where to get my what?" she asked. He laughed at her.

"Diagon Alley, it's on of the most famous places in England, and we need to get your stuff for school. You know Hogwarts. We only have a week to go."

"Oh my God! But I don't want it to end! It's been so much fun!"

"Trust me, Hogwarts is better." He grinned at her, and she grinned back. A spark of electricity ran between them, and they just stared for a moment. But the spark was broken by the sound of her phone singing "Broken" Amy Lee and Seether. She smiled apologetically and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello? James! How are you? I've missed you so much…really? That's so amazing! Mhmm…yeah…oh my God…she didn't…that bitch! Uh-huh…nuh-uh…yuh-huh…nuh-huh…really? Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my God…Oh my GOD! I'll kill her! I know, it was really sad. I'm so sorry, I miss you too. Boarding school, such a drag. Yeah, nah, as if I could forget you guys. Ok, love you too. Bye," she closed the phone and threw it on the bed.

"James," she said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Oh, your boyfriend right?" he looked down. They'd met on the day of Tony and Sarah's funeral, and both boys had been jealous, if not the slightest bit protective of what they both saw as theirs.

"Yeah…so where's this Diagon Alley place anyway?"

"It's in London. We'll probably go tomorrow, assuming Hedwig gets back, and I can get a hold of my friends so you can meet them."

"No problem, do they have a phone?" she asked.

"Yeah, but we're not allowed to use the phone here, remember?" he replied, looking at her as if she were stupid. She picked up her phone off the bed and returned the look.

"Remember this?" she asked, dangling it in front of his face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, I don't often remember it, because I don't have enough money to get one." He replied, angrily.

"Whatever, what's the number,"

She dismissed him again. He was so sick of her doing that! She thought she was SO much better than him, with her tonnes of friends, great boyfriend, and normal life. I mean, his life could sort of be called normal…if you forgot that he was a wizard and there was an evil guy trying to kill him like, every day of his life…but hey, that WAS normal for him!

What was normal for her was shopping, partying, working, talking about love and boys, make overs, phones etc. He tried to join in with her, but there was just no way he could do some of those things. _Maybe she'd get along better with Hermione,_ he thought.

"Hello? Yeah, hi, my name's Melissa, I don't know if Harry's told you but I'm – yeh that's me!" she looked over at him and giggled. "I take it you're Ron? Yeh he's mentioned you! Look, I was just wondering, or, well Harry and I were wondering if you could meet us in Diagon Alley tomorrow? Yeh? Ok I'll put him on, hang on a sec," she held the phone to her hand. "He wants to talk to you," she said to him.

"Well, put him on then," Harry replied grinning. He knew what was coming. She handed him the phone and left the room.

"Hello?"

"Mate! She sounds really hot, is she hot?"

"Yeah, sorta. But she's got a boyfriend Ron, and she likes older guys,"

"That's not the point! What colours her hair?"

"Red with blonde highlights on top, and black on the bottom,"

"HOT! What about her eyes?"

"They're blue," Harry replied impatiently.

"Do you reckon she'll be into me?"

"SHUT UP RON!" Harry heard Hermione screech from the other end. Ron groaned, and next thing he knew, Hermione's voice was on the other end.

"Hello? Harry? How are you?"

"I'm good 'Mione how are you?"

"Good. Sorry, but Ron was being a total idiot so I kinda kicked him,"

"That's ok, how have you been?"

"Yeah, great. So who's this Melissa girl? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's totally awesome, you'll love her. Look, I gotta go, this is her phone, but I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Bye Harry, I've missed you heaps,"

"Missed you too, 'Mione," he closed the phone and went to find Melissa.

She was sitting in the bathroom with her head in her hands and shaking.

"Melissa, are you okay?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her. She nodded, still shaking.

"Tell me what's the matter?"

She looked up at him. She was shaking with laughter.

"She's got a boyfriend Ron, and she likes older guys," she mimicked, barely breathing.

"You dickhead!" Harry exclaimed, and walked back into his room.

"Oh come on! It was funny! I mean now I have to like get all dressed up and pretty tomorrow, so he likes me more!"

"HEY! You will NOT play with my friends like that, do you understand me?" he snapped.

"Oh relax, I was just joking. I promise I'll be nice. I don't play with people like that, I love James." She gave him wink and a mischievous look, and he gasped.

"What?" she asked, worried she'd done something wrong.

"You just…you looked…almost exactly like Sirius when you did that," he replied, almost whispering.

"Sirius who?" she asked.

"Sirius Black," he replied.

"Never heard of him," she concluded.

"Oh. He was the one Bellatrix Lestrange killed," he said, his voice cracking.

"Oh," she didn't know what to say to that.

"How could someone do that? Some things are just despicable,"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, killing someone is bad enough. But killing your own cousin? How could she? Is she not human?" he raged.

"Cousin?" she asked. Suddenly she felt weak. She'd had a cousin, and her mother had killed him too.

"Yeah, they were cousins. The entire family was apparently really evil; Sirius's brother Regulus was even a Death Eater! But Sirius didn't want any of it. He was the only one ever to be in Gryffindor in the family, and I reckon he always will. He moved into my dads when he was 15 or 16 and never went back,"

"Did Bellatrix ever have kids?" Melissa asked, wondering what ELSE had been kept from her. _Maybe I have a sister,_ she thought. _I always wanted a sister!_

"No, not that anyone knows of. Well, not that I know of. But if those two ever reproduced," he indicated the photos on the wall. "It would be one seriously evil child."

Melissa's heart dropped to her toes.

"How do you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. He looked at her as if he thought she were crazy.

"Well, I mean look at your Godfather's family. From what you've told me, everyone in that family was pure evil, but look how he turned out…he was a pretty decent guy yeah?" she was dying for information about her uncle.

"Yeah, definitely. He and my dad were the Prankster kings of Hogwarts. They may be matched only by Ron's twin brothers," Harry replied, laughing.

"Ron has twin brothers?" she was intrigued. She liked twins! Twins reminded her of Joel and Benji from GC…

"Yeah, why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just curious. How many brothers and sisters does he have?"

"Um, well, there's 6 boys and one girl, Ginny," he blushed.

"You like her?" she asked.

"No, my God, she's 15!"

"I'm 15, and it's only one year!" she exclaimed.

"You're 15?" he asked. "But you look so much older!"

"And talk, and act older. Yeah well the world still spins while you're in boarding school," she complained.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not really a boarding school, I mean, it's just that it's so far away that you kinda have to live there!"

"Mhmm, it's boarding school. The only upside is I get to learn magic,"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, just go to bed okay? We'll talk about this in the morning,"

"No, we'll talk about this now! I don't wanna go to bed. You can't dismiss me because I'm younger than you! I bet I've experienced things you've only ever dreamed about!" she exclaimed. "And creamed over…" she whispered afterwards.

"What was that?" he asked loudly.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"No what did you say?"

"Nothing! I think I might go to bed actually," she grinned again. _There you go, that mischievous Sirius smirk again!_ Harry thought.

"Tell me what you said!" he exclaimed.

"Look, I said nothing that involves you okay, just get over it! God, you're so paranoid. Maybe everything in the wizarding world is about you, but not everything in _my_ world is," she pulled back the covers on her bed, climbed in, and had her back to him before he knew it.

She was shaken awake at nine the next morning. The sunlight blared into her eyes and Harry stared down at her, his piercing green eyes staring into hers.

"Morning," he said quietly, holding out a cup of something.

"What's this?" she asked groggily.

"Hot chocolate, to say sorry about last night,"

"No, I should be saying sorry. I was totally out of line, it wasn't fair," she replied, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It was hot, and she could feel it burning down her throat. It tasted so good, and she was very grateful.

She sat up in bed and looked at him. He was still in pajamas that were way too big for him, and his hair was messier than ever. She grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"Looks like your hair's just as crazy as mine in the mornings after all!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," she replied. "But the thing is, when I put a brush through mine, it actually tames!"

He'd never seen her in the morning. Normally she was up, dressed and perfect by the time he awoke.

"Speaking of your hair, can I play with it before we go today? I've been dying to for ages!"

"Good luck," he replied. "No one's ever tamed this mop!"

She laughed at him and got up out of bed. He stared at her long, tanned legs under the small "daisy duke" boxer shorts she'd worn to bed.

"Hey! Put your eyes back in your head hun, do you perve on Ginny like this?" she grinned as he flushed.

"That's none of your business," he replied.

"Yeah whatever. Let me tell you though, girls my age are very fragile, hurt her and I'll kill you!"

"Trust me, Ginny's tough. And nothing would ever happen anyway because she's my best friends little sister," he replied, a small frown on his face.

"For a girl, that's the best place to be. And tough girls get broken hearts too," she walked out of the room and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"You don't even know her!" he yelled after her.

"SHUT UP!" Dudley's voice floated from the next room. Harry grinned.

An hour later they were ready, and she was dragging him out the front door.

"But we're not due to meet Ron and Hermione for three hours!" he protested.

"I don't care! I'm going to a new school, I want new clothes!" she replied.

She took him to all her favorite shops. Trying on this and that, buying singlets, jumpers, jeans, skirts, shoes, she even took him into an underwear shop and made him choose new underwear for her.

"Oh, don't pretend you don't love it!" she exclaimed, laughing at his bright red face. He caught sight of himself in her change room mirror and sighed. _I look like Ron,_ he thought.

When they were done, and Harry had deduced she would need four trunks to take all her clothes to Hogwarts, she dragged him into a menswear shop.

"What are we in here for?" he asked. She pulled a jumper off the racks and handed it to him.

"That's mine," she said. "Now I want you to pick some stuff ok?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I want you to pick some new clothes, for you," she replied.

"I can't take your money," he protested.

"Harry, I've had a bank account since I was two. I could spend thousands today and still have enough so I wouldn't need a job for a LONG time. I'm buying you clothes. I want to, please let me," the look on her face was pleading him, and he begrudgingly gave in, on the condition that he bought her stuff in Diagon Alley; she didn't have any problems with that.

"This is nice," he said lamely, puling a shirt off the rack.

"What size are you?" she asked.

"Medium,"

"Medium? Are you sure? You look like a small," she replied, doubting him.

"A small wouldn't fit over my arms," he replied, and lifted up his shirtsleeve. _He has muscles! _She thought. _Wow, what else are you hiding boy?_

"Fair enough, a medium then,"

They picked out a few more shirts, then two pairs of new jeans, some singlets, and finally a jumper and a jacket.

"₤350 please," the shop assistant said, grinning at Melissa.

"What! No you can't do that!" Harry protested.

"Harry!" Melissa leant over the counter so the shop assistant could see right down her top, and whispered into the shop assistant's ear. He turned bright red and looked at her.

"₤250 please," he said. She grinned and wrote something down on a piece of paper, then handed it to him on top of 5 ₤50 bills.

"Pleasure doing business with you," she said, reading his nametag. "Jason,"

He grinned and waved her goofily out of the shop. Harry stared at her, transfixed, and wondering whether to laugh at her or yell.

"What did you say to him?" he asked,

"I asked how much of a discount my number was worth. Apparently he likes me," she said.

"So that's what you gave him?" Harry asked.

"No. What I gave him was a mixture of my friends phone number, my mum's, and my old one," she cringed, remembering her mother.

Harry looked at her for a minute, blinked, and just started laughing hysterically. He pulled her into a hug.

"You're amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you kind sir!" she replied, laughing at him.

"Melissa? MELISSA!"

She turned around in the direction of her name and squealed as three girls ran towards her and nearly bowled her over. They were crying as they hugged.

"I've missed you guys so much!" she said, laughing and sobbing. They pulled away and wiped their tears. The girls' happy faces turned to Harry, and he felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Who's this?" The blonde one asked Melissa.

"This is Harry," she explained. "Harry, this is Alex, Sarah and Shona. I'm staying at Harry's for a while, until I get to school,"

"But you told James you were already there," Shona said, greasing Harry off.

"I know, I just…I dunno. I didn't feel like seeing him, and I didn't think he'd take too well to me staying at Harry's house. But Prof – my teacher thought it would be best for now. Please don't tell him," she pleaded. They looked at her for a minute, and then nodded.

"I can't believe you're here! What are you doing anyway?" Alex asked.

"Shopping. Me and Harry just bought some new clothes," she replied, indicating the bags. "And Jason in there just gave me a discount for a phony number and a quick look down my top!"

"Really? Us too. He's so cute, kinda like a puppy!" Sarah said, laughing.

"Mmm, I know. Look guys I gotta go, we're meeting some of Harry's friends in like ten minutes, and we've gotta catch the train. What are you guys doing today?"

"We're going back to Sarah's house for a little while. Then we're going out to an Evanescence gig, you should come," Alex said, looking at the other girls to check this was okay. They nodded excitably, and Melissa nodded back.

"Ok, call me later and we'll work out a time ok? Gotta go, love you guys heaps!" they all hugged again and then they left.

"Who were they?" Harry asked.

"My bestest friends in the ENTIRE world!" Melissa exclaimed. "Come on, let's go. Lead the way big guy,"

"Big guy? Are you kidding me?" he laughed at her. "Come on, little one, let's move!"

He took her to the Leaky Cauldron, and she gasped.

"Ugh, it's so dirty!" she exclaimed.

"Don't let looks fool you, it's the most famous pub in Britain," Harry explained.

"Oh really, that's why none of these people are even giving it a second glance hey?"

"No, the reason they aren't giving it a second glance is because they can't see it," he explained. He laughed at her confused look. "Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and led her inside the tavern. It was almost empty and the barman grinned at the sight of customers.

"Mr. Potter! You stoppin' in today sir?"

"No Tom – " he began, but Melissa cut him off.

"We'd love to thank you," she replied.

:"What are you doing? You'll make us late!" Harry hissed.

"I don't care! Look at that poor man! His face lit up at the sight of two people! We can stay just for one drink!" she whispered angrily at him. "Stop thinking about yourself,"

"What will I get you?" Tom asked them.

"Two Butterbeers thanks Tom," Harry replied.

"What's a Butterbeer?" Melissa asked, confused.

"You'll see," Harry replied.

Tom brought the drinks, and Melissa raised the bottle to her lips hesitantly.

"Go on then. I promise you'll love it,"

She took one swallow, and Harry grinned as he saw the comforting look Butterbeer put on her face. It was thick and creamy as it slid freely down her throat.

"Oh my God, that's heavenly!"

"Told you. Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed, looking at a figure behind them.

Melissa turned around and fell of her chair. With a small squeal she crawled around and hid behind Harry.

"Who's that then?" Hagrid asked, laughing.

"That's Melissa. It's all right, he's very friendly," Harry assured her. She climbed out from behind him, looking slightly embarrassed, and smiled.

"Hi," she said.

" 'Ello, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. What are – I mean how are you?" she asked quickly. Harry grinned at her slip.

"Hagrid's half-giant," he whispered. "Nothing to worry about. He's a very good friend of mine,"

"Oh, well, that's alright then," she straightened up and extended her hand. Big mistake. When he finished shaking her hand, she wondered if she had any limbs left.

"Er, sorry bout that. I forget my strength sometimes, you know," he apologized, shrugging.

"No, I don't, but it's ok. I'm a big girl, I'll live,"

"Yeah, yeah. Well, come on little one, we've gotta go. Seeya at school Hagrid!"

"Bye Harry. Nice to meet you Melissa!"

"You too!" she waited until they were outside. "He comes to our school? What did he do, like fail 50 years over?"

"No silly, he works there!" Harry exclaimed, wondering if she was really that dumb.

"I knew that!" she said indignantly, scolding herself for in fact _not_ knowing that.

They reached the wall, and he tapped the appropriate bricks, and she watched in amazement as the wall opened up to them. All of a sudden she was introduced to a completely different world, and she loved what she saw. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside a shop, there were shops with wands, shops with broomsticks, shops with robes, Quidditch supplies (whatever that was), owls, potion ingredients, so much she could play with!

"Yeah, yeah come on," he grabbed her hand and led her to a large, snowy white building that towered above everything else. A strange creature wearing a scarlet and gold uniform was standing beside bronze doors.

"This is Gringotts, but before we go in, I have to warn you, that over there – " he indicated the creature. "That's a goblin. Now the entire place is full of them, and they don't like it when you stare, so get used to the sight of it now,"

She looked at the creature for a second, and deciding that, like so many other people in this world, it couldn't help that it was ugly. She walked inside the doors and the goblin bowed. Harry followed after her.

She paused at a set of silver doors to read the words engraved on them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed,

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in return.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Wow, tight on security aren't they?" Melissa whispered, as two more goblins bowed them through the silver doors.

"You'd be mad to try and rob it," Harry said, echoing the words Hagrid had said to him upon his first time at Gringotts.

They walked up to a desk and Harry pulled two small keys out of his pocket.

"Hi, I'm here to take some money out of my vault. Harry Potter, and another vault, that of Mr. Sirius Black," he said to the goblin.

"Please," Melissa added. Harry looked at her as if she were crazy. "Manners will get you everywhere. But I'll forgive caz I don't think the Dursley's know the meaning of the word."

"Fair enough," Harry replied. Suddenly a goblin rushed up and grabbed Melissa.

"Hey! Get off me!"

"You must come, now!" he insisted. Melissa looked at Harry, he looked worried, but he shrugged and mouthed 'You better go', so she followed.

He led her into a back room and handed her a key.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Malicia Lestrange?" he asked. She gasped at the sound, she'd almost forgotten in the fun of the day. Begrudgingly she replied, "Yes that's me. What?"

"Dumbledore ordered me to give this to you, he says it's the key to your account. Gold has been shifted from your parent's accounts and also your cousins and moved into an account for you. He also says tell Mr. Potter, who will no doubt be suspicious, that he set up the account for you so you had wizard money, good day," and he left.

"Little bastard," she whispered after him. She walked back into the main hall to find Harry and a goblin waiting for her.

"Hi, I also need to get some money out. Melissa Simmons," she handed the goblin her key and examined it.

"This all seems to be in order. Follow me," the goblin led them through a door into a narrow stone passageway that sloped downwards, with little railway tracks on the floor.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked, giving her a strange look.

"Dumbledore organized a vault for me," she explained, feeling bad for lying to him even more. The goblin whistled, and a small cart came rattling towards them. They climbed in and were off.

Their eyes stung as air rushed passed them, and Melissa fought the urge to close them. She wanted to take in everything. The cart slammed to a halt outside a small door, and they all got out.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir," the goblin inserted the key into the lock and turned it. Green smoke came billowing out as it opened, and when it cleared, Melissa was amazed to see piles of Gold, Silver and Bronze coins inside. Harry picked up a bunch of each and held three different ones up for her to see.

"Gold ones are Galleons, Silver ones are Sickles and the Bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," Harry explained. Melissa nodded.

The goblin closed the door and they got back in the cart. After a lot of twists and turns it came to another sharp stop and they got out once again. The goblin opened up this vault, this time it was Sirius's and Harry looked inside.

"There's money missing," he said simply. Melissa's stomach dropped.

"A small amount had to be removed," the goblin replied.

"What for? And who authorized it?" Harry yelled.

"Dumbledore did. And he did it because a direct family member of Sirius's has been discovered and they needed money," the goblin explained. Melissa thought her stomach was in the region of her feet right now.

"A direct line…He had a son?"

"A cousin,"

"Oh my God…"

"Harry, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late," Melissa urged.

"I can't believe Dumbledore didn't tell me about this," he was stumped.

"HARRY!" he was shaken out of his trance. "I know you're shocked, but we have to go," she urged.

"You're right, come on," he grabbed a small amount of money, they rocketed off to Melissa's vault, and then they returned to the main building.

"I still can't believe that Sirius has a cousin and Dumbledore didn't tell me,"

"Mmm, it's strange. But you know, maybe there's a reason he didn't tell you, so I don't think you should tell your friends for now,"

"Yeah, I agree, speaking of…"

"Harry! How are you?" Hermione ran towards him and hugged him. "How have your holidays been?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Oh, you know, holed up in Ron's house dealing with all the male ego is not my general idea of fun, but it has some perks,"

"Oh really," Ron had caught up to them. "And what exactly were those perks?" he turned to Harry. "Hermione's decided to take an interest in boys other than _Vicky._ Namely my bloody twin brothers! How are you mate?"

"Yeah good. Guys this is Melissa. Melissa, this is Ron and Hermione,"

She shook their hands. "Nice to meet you,"

"You too," Hermione replied.

"Yeah," Ron said, startled.

"Oh my God, tongue in, mouth closed, puppy," Hermione snapped. She linked arms with Melissa. "Thank Goodness for another female. Ginny and I thought we were going to be stuck with these two forever!"

"Ginny?"

"Ron's little sister, hasn't Harry told you about her?"

"Oh yes, but you're talking as if she were here, and I can't see her," Melissa said, looking around.

"Oh, she's in Florean Fortescue's getting us a table. We can get our things later, but right now I'm hungry…you?"

"Starved! So, these twins…"

They walked off together, their arms still linked. Harry and Ron walked behind them.

"Man, she's hot! You've been sleeping in the same room as her all summer?"

"Pretty much. She's an awesome girl,"

"Yeah, she seems like it. Might get Hermione off our hands for a while anyway!" They both laughed.

"Speaking of Hermione, the twins?"

"Oh yeah, I overheard her talking to Ginny about how hot she thought they were, especially George. I was like 'ew, Hermione, they're my brothers!' and then Ginny put a Bat-Bogey Hex on me for listening in. But then her and George started flirting during dinner. It's gross,"

"Yeah, well, I think Melissa has a thing for twins too, her eyes lit up when I mentioned you had twin brothers. She has a boyfriend though…"

"So that's why you haven't touched her then?" Ron asked smirking. Harry gave him a playful punch on the shoulder, and they followed the girls into Florean Fortescue's.

A small red headed girl sat a table towards the back of the shop, and she waved when she saw Hermione.

"Hi! You must be Melissa, it's nice to meet you! I'm Ginny,"

"Hi Ginny," she was pulled into a hug, and she warmly returned it.

"You're my age aren't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah,"

"So hopefully you'll be in my class at school?"

"Hopefully. Can someone explain this whole school thing for me? Harry and I haven't really talked about it. He's just blabbed on about it and not explained any of what he's saying,"

"Such a guy," Hermione said, giving him a look. "Ok, well there are four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. We're all in Gryffindor, but we have friends in Hufflepuff. You'll hear a lot about Hufflepuff being a bunch of dunderheads, but don't believe it. They're all really nice people and they're all smart too,"

"Most of the really smart ones end up in Ravenclaw, sometimes the Hat stuffs it up though, you've gotta remember that. I mean, there's people in Gryffindor who are really brave and really dumb, and people who are complete cowards. In all honestly, we don't understand it. The Hat's probably the only one that does," Ginny added.

"Hat?" Melissa asked, hoping she's heard right.

"Yes. Oh sorry, ok, well the Sorting Hat is what places you into one of the four houses. It's said that when the school was first founded, they couldn't work out how to sort the houses. So Gryffindor – "

"I thought that was a house?" Melissa cut in.

"It is. The houses are named after the four founders. Anyway, so Gryffindor took the hat off his head, and they put brains in it, and it now deduces what house you should be in from what's in your head." Hermione finished.

"It reads your mind?" Melissa asked.

"Well, yeah I…I guess it does,"

"Can we stop talking about school now?" Ron asked. We only have a week left of freedom and no homework, so back to normal subject: Quidditch,"

Hermione groaned, but Harry and Ginny both perked up. Melissa just looked confused.

"Quidditch?"

"You've been staying with Harry for almost two months and he hasn't explained Quidditch? Wow, ok, well move over Hermione and Ginny, this is our forte," Ron said, and launched into an entire spiel about Quidditch.

"So, what have we learnt?" he asked her 20 minutes later.

"Okay, Quidditch is a team sport played on broomsticks. There are seven players to a team; a Seeker, a Keeper, 3 Chasers and 2 Beaters. There are 4 balls, a Quaffle, 2 Bludgers and the Golden Snitch. The Chasers pass the ball between themselves and try to score it in their hoops at the end of the pitch that the other teams Keeper guards. The Beaters hit the Bludgers out of the way so they don't hit any members of their team and try to aim them at the other team. The Seeker catches the Golden Snitch and his team gets awarded 150 points, which doesn't necessarily seal a win. The game is over when the Snitch is caught. You're the Keeper for the Gryffindor team, Ginny is the Seeker but wants to be a Chaser, and Harry was the Seeker until he was banned for punching some slimy git – "

"Who is also very hot," Ginny cut in.

"Who is also very hot," Melissa added.

"But now, I've been reinstated as Seeker and am now officially captain," Harry broke in. Everyone looked at him.

"Wow! Harry that's awesome congratulations!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, good job mate," Ron added.

"Congratulations Harry," Melissa and Hermione said together.

"Thanks guys,"

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I only just found out this morning! Bloody owl woke me up,"

Melissa smirked. "So you didn't get up specifically to make me hot chocolate? And here I thought you were being nice!"

"Yeah, well, ya know," he grinned at her.

Their sundaes arrived and they sat in silence, eating them.

"So, Ginny, do you really think Malfoy's hot?" Ron asked.

"Well, yeah. Doesn't every girl at Hogwarts?" she asked. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione, who blushed and became very interested in the cherry on top of her sundae.

"Hermione!" they both yelled.

"What? I'm not saying I'd date him or anything, he's just, well, hot," she finished lamely.

"What's he look like?" Melissa asked.

"Ugh, just look towards the front of the store," Harry said, dropping his head. But Malfoy had seen them.

He was definitely hot. There was something evil about him, but he was hot, no denying it.

"Well, well, well Potter. Looks like you made a new friend," he extended his hand. "Draco Malfoy,"

"Melissa Simmons," she replied, shaking his hand. Harry looked on, his mouth wide open. She winked at him.

"So what are you doing here with Potty, Mudblood and the Weasels?"

"You mean, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny? Oh we're great friends," Melissa replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. What about you, do you have friends?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"Well – I – Ugh, well of course I do!" he spluttered.

"Oh, where are they?"

"Over there," he pointed at Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces with take away sundaes.

"Aww that's cute, but where I come from, we call those animals,"

"You bitch!" he lunged at her, but Harry stood up and blocked his way.

"Out of my way Potter," Malfoy snarled.

"Careful Malfoy, you're heading the right way to ending up like your father," Malfoy paused, snarling.

"You'll see my father sooner than you think Potter. Don't threaten me, don't even try," he walked out of the shop and clicked at Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"You really think that's hot?" Ron asked the girls.

"The bad boy thing is sexy," Melissa answered. The other two nodded. Harry and Ron snorted in disgust and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence, though the girls kept giving each other cheeky smiles

After they had gotten all of their things, the girls went with Melissa to get a wand, and the boys went off to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Melissa, Hermione and Ginny walked into Ollivanders and Melissa was overcome with a feeling of dread. She didn't understand why, she just felt like something _really_ bad was about to happen, and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hello?" she called out timidly.

A man on a ladder slid out from a bunch of shelves and looked at her through his creepy silver eyes.

"Ah, yes. Yes, yes, yes. I was wondering if I'd ever see you. Come, come dear don't be afraid. I was one of the few who knew you know? Yes, felt very privileged at the time of course. That I was trusted with such a secret,"

"Sorry what are you talking about?" Melissa asked.

"Why your birth. Kept secret of course due to the nature, you are Malic – "

"Melissa Simmons," she cut him off before Hermione and Ginny found out the truth. They were already looking at her very strangely. She just shrugged and grinned at them.

"Ah, yes. The Simmons's. Very nice people. Come here my dear," he pulled out a measuring tape. "Wand arm?"

She looked at Hermione for help. "Writing hand," Hermione mouthed at her, so she stuck out her left hand.

"Ah, a lefty. Yes, just like your father," he walked over to the shelf and pulled out some boxes. Melissa was vaguely aware of the measuring tape measuring the space between her forehead. Ollivander clapped his hands and it dropped to the ground.

"Try this one. 11 inches, willow with unicorn hair," he handed her a wand, and she waved it around, feeling overly foolish. But before anything could happen Mr. Ollivander snatched it away. "Not that one, try this one. 14 and a-half inches, yew. Very swishy, nice for charms work," she waved that one too, but the same thing happened. "11 inches, Mahogany," he handed her another wand, but this time when she waved it around, green and silver sparks shot out the end of it. Hermione and Ginny clapped and Melissa grinned widely. "Perfect!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, and once again snatched the wand out of her hand, this time to put it in it's box and wrap it in brown paper.

"5 Galleons thanks," Melissa pulled 5 Galleons out of her purse and gave them to him.

"Thank you very much," she said, walking out of the shop.

"Goodbye now," he replied.

Hermione and Ginny followed her out, and they walked down to Quality Quidditch Supplies, but the boys weren't there.

"Bloody hell, where did they go?" Ginny moaned.

"Right here," Harry and Ron came up behind them, carrying a gorgeous black owl. "For you," he handed it to Melissa.

"What for?" she exclaimed.

"For spending ₤250 on me!" he replied.

"Oh yeah. Thank you so much, she's gorgeous!" she squealed. She took the cage the owl was in and looked inside it.

"What can I call her?"

"I don't know," Ginny replied.

"Me neither," Hermione said.

"I'll call her…Verity," she decided.

"I like it," Ron said.

"Me too," Harry added.

"Mmm. Oh yeah wait! Gimme one sec!" She handed Harry the cage and pulled out her phone. After running around trying to find reception she called her friends. A quick conversation later and she was back.

"Do you guys wanna come out with me tonight?" she asked.

"What?"

"Yeah sure, my non magic friends have enough passes for all of us and I want you guys to come,"

"Yeah, ok. I'm in," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione replied. "But I have nothing to wear,"

"You look about my size," Melissa said. "You can borrow something of mine. What about you boys,"

Harry and Ron looked at each and shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Awesome. Well, we have to meet them at 6 at the park near your house Harry, so we should probably go now,"

"Wait, to my house?" Harry asked panicky.

"Yes to your house. Oh calm down and stop twittering," she snapped. Hermione and Ginny laughed, and the three of them linked arms and led the way up Diagon Alley.

"That girl will be the death of me,"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!

"So what sort of a concert is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's a rock concert," Melissa explained. "This band Evanescence that my friends and I love. Here, I'll play it for you," she pulled out a CD and put it in Harry's old CD player. They listened for a while, and Ginny and Hermione sat with smiles on their faces.

"Well, I like it," Ginny said after a while.

"Me too," Hermione agreed.

"And we'll just come anyway!" Harry said, laughing.

"Ok, well hurry up and get dressed caz we're gunna need your bedroom," Melissa said grinning. The smile faded from Harry's face, and he pulled out some of his new clothes.

"What am I going to wear?" Ron asked.

"You're going to wear – " Melissa pulled out a pair of Harry's new jeans, and long sleeved top and a short sleeved top. "These. Put that one on over that one okay? And you're wearing this," she handed Harry a pair of jeans, a singlet and a shirt. "Leave the shirt open okay? Bye!" she pushed them out the door and grinned maliciously.

"So, what are we going to wear?" Ginny asked. "Hermione and I have no clothes.

"Ok, well I have a selection of clothes. It just depends how short and skimpy you wanna go,"

"As conservative as possible. I realize I'm going to have to spruce it up a bit, but still. A pair of pants maybe?" Hermione said.

"How well can you walk in heels?" Melissa asked.

"Really well actually. My old friends and I used to walk around in them all the time,"

"Then I have just the thing!" Melissa exclaimed. She pulled out a pair of tight, skinny leg black jeans and black suede, pointy toed, stiletto boots that were ruffled at the tops. Hermione gave a squeal of delight.

"They're gorgeous!" She put them on and pranced around.

"Alright what top?" Melissa asked.

Hermione went through her bags and pulled out a red wraparound top.

"What could I wear under this?" she asked.

"Sexy or sweet?"

"A little bit of both," Hermione replied, looking a little sheepish. Melissa pulled out a black lacy halter-top that just poked out from the sides and gave a little edge to the outfit. Hermione put the top on and was instantly transformed.

"Wow," Melissa and Ginny echoed.

"Thanks. Can you do my hair too?"

"Yeah, sure, no problems. Let's just work out what Ginny's wearing next,"

Ginny chose a pair of black "daisy dukes" and a very revealing white halter-top, with a pair of black boots.

"Gin, you look hot," Hermione said, grinning. Ginny twirled on the spot.

"Can you do my hair as well?"

"Sure, I'll do everyone's, even the guys," Melissa replied. She pulled out her own clothes. A _very_ short pleated camouflage skirt, a black singlet tied around the waist that bore the "NO TOMORROW" label her friend Alex had created, and black boots to match the others'.

"Ok, hair and makeup. Who wants their hair up?" she asked. Hermione said she did, so Melissa set it in curlers before turning to Ginny.

"Can I funk you up?" she asked.

"Go for it! I wanna look hot!" Ginny replied. They slipped a dressing gown over the top of her clothes and took the boots off so the boys didn't see. Then Melissa led her to the bathroom where she put black fudge colours through her hair. When they returned to the bedroom, she twisted and braided it all alternatively.

By the time she was finished Hermione's hair was set, so she took out the curlers and pinned the curls up one by one on top of her head, so it just looked like she had a messy bun, with curls shaping her face. She straightened her own hair, and then teased it so it stood out.

Next came the makeup. Foundation came first, mixed in with moisturizer so it didn't do anything bad to their faces and it didn't look too clumpy. She did their eyes all the same, dark, thick and blackest black. Then she did their lips differently. She gave Hermione soft pink lips because the rest of her outfit was so bold. She gave Ginny bright red lips to be the standing point of the outfit, and she herself had a pink lip-gloss that had glitter through it so she would shine all night long. They all put the dressing gowns back on so boys couldn't see their outfits, and then called them in.

"Wow guys, you look pretty hot," the girls mused.

"You too. You all look so different!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wow, Gin, Hermione. Love the makeup. What's under the dressing gowns?"

"Nothing yet, that's why we're wearing them," Melissa replied. "Now, can I do your hair?" they both nodded, and Melissa played.

She'd always enjoyed doing boys hair, it was fun. She gave Harry a bit of a Mohawk, but not too big, just a little cute one. She put the same colours through Ron's hair that she had Ginny's and then spiked it all up.

The boys were allowed to sit in while the girls chose their jewelry, but had to leave whilst they were "getting dressed". In this time they were actually marveling at how hot the boys looked, and thanks to Hermione, had some alcohol that had been 'magically whipped up!' so were having a little pre drink. When they did get dressed, they put coats over the top.

'The idea is to not let them see until we get there. Especially with you Ginny, because Ron's going to be really protective because you're his sister," Melissa explained. The girls nodded and they walked out the door of the bedroom.

Uncle Vernon stopped them at the front door.

"Where do you think you freaks are going?" he asked them turning purple.

"We're going out to a concert," Melissa explained.

"Not without my permission you're not,"

"Mhmm, whatever," she replied, opening the door. "Don't wait up!" and they walked out into the night.

"You're going to get me in so much trouble girl!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh that man is _such_ a bore! I mean come on!"

They met Melissa's other friends at the park, did the introductions and then set off.

The venue was in an underground club. It was an all ages event, and ten pound each.

"That's like how much?" Ron asked.

"It's about the equivalent of two Galleons," Melissa replied.

"We'll have to pay you back!" Ginny exclaimed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh my God, do you know how little ten pound is these days? We'll let it go, and you can shout me lunch when you're rich and famous!"

"HA! Ginny? Famous? Are you kidding me?" Ron laughed.

"She'll probably get further than you could ever dream of!" Hermione retorted. Ron gaped at her for a minute and stayed silent.

When they got inside, the girls went into the cloakroom, and when they came out, the boys gaped at them.

"Looks like you worked your magic again!" Alex marveled.

"Yeah, well, they were both totally gorgeous, just needed to funk it up a bit," Melissa replied, grinning at Ginny and Hermione. They grinned back, then laughed at the gob smacked look on Harry and Ron's face.

"Oh, get over it, it's just a bit of make up and some heels," Hermione said dryly, walking off with the rest of the girls.

"Is that really Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Is that really my sister!" Ron exclaimed. "My mother would DESTROY me if she found out I let Ginny go out like that!"

"That's why she won't find out," Ginny replied over her shoulder. As they got further into the club, the music got louder and louder. Melissa recognized the song as Field of Innocence, one of her favorites. The club had provided tables, because Evanescence wasn't as much dancy, it was dark and gothic, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry weren't used to it.

They ordered drinks, scoring alcohol because they all looked so much older, and it was a dodgy club. This gave the boys their first taste of Vodka, and they quite liked it. They sat and listened for a while, talking every now and then. Melissa, Alex, Sarah and Shona barely said a word though the entire time. Evanescence was their favorite band, and after downloading their songs and buying their albums, they were stunned to be there. Half way through the concert, the chords struck up, and David Hodges began to sing Fall Into You. Harry listened for a while, then stood up and looked at Ginny.

"Dance with me?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, flabbergasted.

He held out his hand and she took it, standing up and following him to where other couples were dancing.

"They look so – "

"Hermione? You wanna dance with me?" Ron asked, cutting her off. Hermione looked amazed for a minute and then took his hand and followed Harry and Ginny. Melissa's other friends slowly disappeared with members of the opposite sex they had no intention of ever speaking to again, until Melissa was left at the table alone. She was so absorbed in the song, that she never felt the tap on her shoulder.

"Do you wanna dance?" a voice asked her. She turned around, and stared into the dark eyes of her boyfriend, James.

"Hey! I'd love to!" she replied. He grabbed her hand and led her out to where her other friends were. Ginny had her head on Harry's chest and was smiling soft and Hermione and Ron were dancing awkwardly and laughing every now and again. James grabbed Melissa around the waist and spun her around, before pulling her in tightly and hugging her whilst dancing slowly.

"Looking back, there is one thing that I know,

I can't make it all alone again,

Caz I'm too weak to stand on my own,

When all I need is you," James sang softly to her. She smiled and snuggled into his shoulder.

"So lead me, guide me, hold me, hide me, in love, with all that you are, and all that you do," she sang back.

"Come with me," he whispered, and took her hand. She followed him slowly, smiling.

"I miss you," he said, when they got to the cloakroom.

"I miss you too," she replied.

"I thought you were at boarding school?" he asked.

"Oh, I am, but it's still holidays, so we can leave whenever," she explained, cringing at her pathetic lie.

"Oh, well, I don't want you to go back," he whispered.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with you, but I can't. Apparently there's people after me," she replied, worrying about the words that had just left her mouth. She regretted them instantly.

"What! Melissa, why didn't you tell me! I could've helped you!" he exclaimed.

She gave a feeble laugh. "No one could've helped me,"

"Come here," he said softly, and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it felt wrong. _Maybe I just don't love him anymore…_ she thought. _It wouldn't be the first time…_

They stood like that for a while, and then she slowly pulled away.

"We should go find the others, the songs over,"

She led him back to the table where the group were sitting, and they joined them, smiling.

"Where did you guys get up to?" Shona asked.

"We had some talking to do," Melissa replied, smiling. Harry and Ginny were laughing animatedly at something and Ron and Hermione looked sheepish.

"What's up with them?" Melissa asked Ginny.

"I think the alcohol got to their heads,"

"Why?"

"Because they kissed, and now they both want to take it back," Ginny replied, laughing again.

"Oh," Melissa said, suddenly feeling the urge to laugh also. She looked over at Hermione, who shot her a look.

"Come dance with me Hermione!" Melissa exclaimed, grinning. Hermione gratefully followed her onto the dance floor, where people were dancing to Surrender.

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked.

"Find me someone, anyone, to get the taste of Ron out of my mouth!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, I'm sure there's no taste…'

"IT'S THERE!"

"O…k, how about that guy?" Melissa asked, pointing to the back of a guy with medium length hair. His friend tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. Melissa gave a small gasp.

"He's hot," Hermione observed.

"Not that guy, anyone but that guy, he's off limits," Melissa replied, pointing to a guy with short dark hair. "How about him?"

"That's your boyfriend, Melissa. You know James?" Hermione replied. Melissa's eyes were focused on the stranger.

"Who cares? It wouldn't be the first time he'd cheated on me, I'm sure you can talk him into it," Melissa replied. "Excuse me for a sec,"

She walked up to the guy and he grinned.

"I knew you'd come,"

"Evan," Melissa said, simply.

"Hey Liss, I've missed you," he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You left me, I didn't go anywhere," she replied.

"Boarding school, couldn't help it," he whispered. "So, you and James huh? I always thought there was something there," he smirked.

"It's almost over. Funny, I'm off to boarding school too," she replied.

"I doubt you'd be at the same one as me. I'm special! And anyway, I'm done, thank God!" he exclaimed. "Uh oh, boyfriend just realized who you were wrapped around," Melissa pulled away just in time to jump out of the way of the fist James sent hurtling in Evan's direction. Evan ducked, and it missed. Barely.

"James!" Melissa exclaimed.

"I told you to stay away from her!" James yelled.

"You what? You knew he was here?" Melissa yelled.

"Of course I knew he was here. He showed up insinuating about how he was going to steal you away from me,"

"James! How could you do that! You knew how much I missed him!"

"Exactly!" James yelled. Melissa glared at him for a moment, then grabbed Evan's hand and pulled him away.

"Harry, do you mind if I go? I'll meet you at the park ok?" she said, as she walked past the table.

"Yeah sure, do you want me to come?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Harry looked suspiciously at Evan. "It's ok," she reassured him. "He's an old friend," she walked out of the club, Evan following behind her. James made to follow, but Harry and Ron stood in front of the exit, and he had no choice but to back away.

She dragged Evan all the way to the park, and sat him down on one of the swings, standing with her legs straddled in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I finally finished! I came back to see the town, to see you,"

"You didn't worry about leaving!"

"I hated leaving! It was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"But you did it! God I hated you!"

"Liss, I'm so sorry, please pup?" she smiled weakly at the name. He'd always called her pup, because her puppy dog eyes made him melt, and she always got her way because of them.

"I've missed you,"

"I missed you too," he replied. "Come here," he pulled her into another hug and held her tight. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"You got a lip ring," she remarked.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It looks hot," she replied.

"You got a nose ring. It suits you,"

"Thanks," they stood in silence for a minute. "This is awkward," she said, looking around.

"Awkwardly awkward," he replied. She laughed.

"Nice,"

"Thanks,"

"When do you go back?" she asked.

"To boarding school? I don't, I'm finished, remember?"

"Oh. Well, then that's probably a good thing, um…I mean, I – " her phone ring cut her off. "Hello? James I don't want to talk to you! No…Yes…Yes he's here with me…No you can't talk to him…James, let's face it, I'm going off to boarding school, this isn't gunna work…Yes I'm breaking up with you…Screw whoever you like, I just don't care anymore!" she hung up the phone and smiled. It rang again and she turned it off. "Sorry," she said.

"You just broke up with James,"

"Nice observation," she replied dryly.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault, he was an arsehole anyway,"

"Yeah but I caused it,"

"No you didn't! I would've broken it off anyway, one of the guys at my school has twin brothers!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Trust you,"

"Shut up!" she replied, laughing again. They remained silent for a minute and she was about to say something when he leaned in and kissed her. Quickly and softly, but it's meaning came through. He was sorry for leaving her, and she knew it. He pulled away slowly.

"I really have to go," he whispered.

"Don't leave me here alone," she protested.

"Looks like your friends are showing up now anyway," he replied. "I promise I'll see you soon,"

"Bye," she replied. She stepped out of the way and he jumped off the swing. He waved to the others who were coming towards them, and they waved back. Harry and Ron gave a small nod, which Evan returned, and then he was off.

"Melissa! You just kissed Evan!" Shona said accusingly.

"He kissed me, and it's not like I did anything wrong,"

"Um, what about James?"

"We broke up," she replied.

"When?"

"About 5 minutes ago actually!"

"Melissa!" Alex exclaimed.

"What! Oh my God, he was an overprotecting, cheating arsehole, you know it and so do I!"

"He was a nice guy!" Sarah protested.

"Yeah, he was, but he was a lousy boyfriend!"

"Not meaning to interrupt, but we should go," Harry said meaningfully to Melissa.

"Yeh, look guys I really have to go. What about these guys?" she asked, indicating Ginny, Hermione and Ron.

"They can stay at mine…ours. We just have to make sure Uncle Vernon doesn't see them,"

"Will that be difficult?" Ginny asked. "Because we can catch the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron,"

"The what to the where?" Shona asked, looking confused.

"Whoops," Ginny whispered, looking apologetically at Melissa.

"It's the school bus. Our school has like a hotel for the people who go there, and we can call at whatever time if we need to,"

"Rich school," Alex said quietly. Melissa laughed.

"Lucky I'm on a scholarship!"

They hugged for a while, then Alex, Sarah and Shona left and Harry turned to Melissa.

"It might be best if we all stay at the Leaky Cauldron tonight," he said quietly. "If we wake up my Auntie and Uncle they'll kill us,"

"Yeah, ok. But we have no clothes or anything for tomorrow," she replied.

"No problem," Harry put his fingers in his mouth and whistled three times. Remus Lupin came out of the shadows.

"Harry," he said, with a grin.

"Remus," Harry replied. They shook hands, and then Remus pulled Harry into a hug.

"How have you been?"

"Good, awesome actually! Melissa's great fun!"

"How are you coping with…" the words that Remus couldn't say echoed in his heart and Harry's. _Sirius's death_ hung above the others with a heavy shadow.

"Yeah, okay I think. Right now, we have an issue,"

"What's your issue?" Remus asked laughing.

"We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight, but we have no clothes, and we're underage so we can't use magic to get them out,"

"Oh, well that's easy. _Accio suitcase!_" Remus whispered into the night, his wand held towards Harry's room. A suitcase with Melissa's, Ginny's, Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's clothes inside came zooming out of the window and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"Thanks Remus," Harry said laughing.

"You're welcome. Just promise me you'll be careful," Remus warned.

"As if you won't be watching me," Harry replied. Melissa grinned, and Remus stuck out his wand arm. Immediately a large purple bus came shooting down the street and stopped directly in front of them.

"Welcome to the knight bus – Mr. Potter! Come aboard come aboard! No charge sir, for you and your friends," the young wizard bowed so low he nearly fell over and Melissa laughed.

"This is awesome! Can we go down the back?" she asked, moving in and out between the beds.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Ginny replied. Harry stared at her.

"You were always one of the popular kids who sat in the back of the bus at school weren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied, almost sheepish.

"I hated those kids!" he muttered under his breath, following down to the back.

Tom booked them in to room number 11, grinning at the prospect of customers as he handed them the keys. They trudged up to the room and opened the door.

"Um, there's only three beds," Ron said slowly.

"Uh-oh," Harry whispered, almost laughing.

"We have a problem," Hermione added, looking at Ron.

"There's no problem. Hermione, you can sleep on your own, Ginny you sleep with Harry and I'll sleep with Ron ok?" Melissa took charge, knowing no one else would.

"That sounds good to me!" Ginny exclaimed, and climbed into the bed. Harry climbed in next to her, and she snuggled into his chest before falling asleep. Melissa looked at Hermione who nodded and took the bed next to the window. Ron looked at Melissa sheepishly.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just I've – I've never…" he trailed off.

"Never been in such close proximity with a girl? You'll live, it's nothing special!" she laughed, unzipping her boots and climbing into the bed. He still looked worried, so she pulled back the covers and tapped the bed next to her. "Come on, you'll be fine. I promise I'll be gentle!"

"It's not you I'm worried about," he muttered. She laughed and tapped the bed again. The minute he got in she pulled them back and looked at him.

"There's not much room in these things is there?" he asked.

"No, we might have to snuggle a bit," she replied seriously. He put his arm around her and she fell straight to sleep.

When the girls awoke the next morning, it was to find the boys gone and the sun streaming through their window. Ginny sat up in bed, stretching and yawning loudly.

"You right there Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm all good, how about you?"

"Tired as, that concert was awesome. It was a pity you had to leave Melissa, although we weren't far behind you I guess,"

"Yeah, I know," Melissa replied, pulling down her skirt from where it had risen during the night; up to her waist! "Did you find someone else to hook up with?"

"Nope, so I just sat and knocked back this drink in a tiny little glass that Ginny gave me, and all of a sudden I couldn't taste or feel anything except burning.

"Tequila shot," Melissa said simply. They stood up and looked around.

"I guess the boys went downstairs," Hermione said. The door opened on cue, and the boys walked in with plates of bacon and eggs.

"Room service!" Harry exclaimed, setting the three plates he was holding down onto the table.

"Come and get it!" Ron yelled, setting his two plates on the table next to the others.

"Aww, thanks you guys!" Hermione exclaimed, she ran up and hugged them both. Ron cringed slightly when she hugged him, but slowly hugged her back.

"Yum!" Melissa exclaimed. "So, Ron, I take it you survived in such a close proximity to a girl?"

"Yes Melissa," Ron replied dryly.

"Yeah, you too looked very comfortable," Ginny remarked, grinning.

"Nah, I just can't see it," Hermione replied. "Besides, who was Mr. Tall-Dark-Handsome guy with a lip ring? He was hot, why couldn't I take him?" she asked, laughing. Melissa grinned.

"His name is Evan, and we went out about four years ago, then his parents sent him off to boarding school," she replied.

"How old?" Ginny asked.

"Eighteen. He just finished at his school, so yeah,"

"Cool. He was totally hot. So if you used to go out, why did you kiss?" Hermione asked.

"My, you did see a lot! Um, I dunno, it was just kinda, spur of the moment I guess,"

"I see…" Ron said. "So, do you always do that? I mean, hook up with guys and then class it as spur of the moment? I mean, you can't be a very faithful girlfriend, can you?"

"Ronald!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? I'm just asking a question!"

"Actually, I am a very faithful girlfriend. If I'm single, then I'll hook up with anyone I bloody well like!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Ooh, touchy," Harry said, laughing.

"Shut up, moron," Melissa replied, grinning. "Do you have an issue with me Ronald?"

"No, I just think it's strange, I mean, girls at Hogwarts don't do that. Must be the difference in morals and ethics,"

"What they actually have them?"

"Yeah, that," he replied.

"Well, you've come out of your shell haven't you?" she asked, laughing lightly.

"Just a little, and I'm finding it very rude so shut up now Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

They all sat and ate their food in silence for a few moments.

"Well…" Ginny said quietly when her food was finished.

"Yes, well…" Harry replied.

"Um, thanks guys, that was great. I think I might guys have a shower now,"

Ginny stood up and shook out her hair. Melissa grinned at her.

"I can't believe how long those braids and stuff have stayed in!" she marveled.

"I know. How long will the color stay in though?"

"Oh God, the color will be in for a while. It generally lasts up to 20 washes," Melissa replied.

"Could you do it permanent?"

"Yeah, sure. But only when that comes out, I don't want to ruin your hair, it's gorgeous!"

"I hate red hair,"

"Join the club, that's why mine's full of blonde and black as well," Melissa grinned at Ginny, and Ginny grinned back. She pulled her clothes out of the suitcase and went to have a shower.

"Harry, what's going on with you and my sister?" Ron asked.

"What? Nothing! Sorry! Huh?" Harry replied, slightly confused. Everyone laughed at him. "You think something's going on?"

"Well it's so obviously clear that you like each other and all, but if you break my sister's heart I'll kill you,"

"That's what I said," Melissa agreed.

"I won't break her heart. Besides, we're not going out, and we won't. I have no doubt if I asked out your sister my nose would end up very off centre!" Harry began to laugh.

"Damn straight," Ron muttered. Melissa laughed.

"What? Did I miss something?" Harry asked, looking from one to the other. Hermione scowled at the two of them.

"Ron! Melissa! That's not very nice you know! I don't think it has anything to do with you what Harry and Ginny get up to Ronald, if they like each other, leave them be!"

"Ooh, touchy," Melissa whispered. This set Ron off again in a fit of giggles.

"Honestly, you two. You're perfect for one another, as immature as each other," Hermione muttered. They stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"You've got to be kidding right? Me and him? Hermione, you saw Evan last night right? Yeah, that's my standard! Sorry Ron, but you just don't match up!"

"No offence taken, I've got my eyes set on someone else," he winked at Hermione and she stormed off in disgust. Ron started laughing again. "Gets her every time!"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

On September 1st, Melissa awoke from a strange dream at 4:00 in the morning, and could not get back to sleep. She dreamt she was at the site of a grave, standing on a gravestone that had the name Tom Riddle on it. She couldn't move anything except her head, and when she looked down, she was bleeding from the wrists. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. The world slowly faded and turned black…and then she had woken up.

She didn't know what to make of it, so she just tried to forget about it. She crept down the stairs and made herself some hot chocolate. She didn't ever remember having a dream like that before. Mostly her dreams circulated around her friends, boys and the nightclub she one day hoped to own. It had terrified her, but she knew better than to dwell on it. She sat at the table for a few hours, thinking about Hogwarts and how weird it would be, not to mention hard, until she heard stirring in the Dursley's room. She ran to the cupboard under the stairs and hid there until Mr. Dursley had retreated to the kitchen, then she ran quietly up the stairs and into Harry's room, climbing into the warmth of her bed. When Harry awoke at 9, she pretended to have enjoyed a wonderful sleep, and he did not question her.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, a little bit. I'm a bit worried about how far behind I am!"

"You'll be fine! Look, go have a shower - I don't mind going second – and meet me downstairs for breakfast okay?"

"Yeah sure," she grabbed her clothes, towel, and toiletry bag, and went to the bathroom. Dudley had been heading towards it, but when he saw her he gave a squeak and ran back into his bedroom. She grinned and turned the taps on.

As the water ran over her hair and down her back, she smiled. It was warm and comforting. She wiped her face with her hands and looked down.

"AAAGH!" she screamed. There was blood all over her hands. She kept screaming, and Harry ran into the bathroom with a towel in front of his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked over her screams.

"Do I look okay!" she screamed at him.

"I don't know I'm trying not to look!" he yelled back, turning the taps off and wrapping the towel over her. She wiped it repeatedly over her hands, shaking.

"Get it off…get it off," she said, over and over, crying.

"Hey. Hey!" Harry exclaimed. She looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "It's okay, there's nothing there,"

She looked down at her hands and saw he was right. No trace of anything. No blood on the floor or the towel where she had seen it before.

"But…I saw – there was…"

"It's okay. Anything that was there before, isn't there now," he said soothingly. The racket had brought the Dursley's to the bathroom, and Vernon was leering at them.

"If the neighbors heard one single scream, you will not EVER set foot in my house again! You OR your crazy girlfriend," he said to Harry. Melissa looked at him in disgust, still shaking. Harry led her out slowly. Dudley smirked at them as they passed, and Harry gave him the finger and led Melissa into the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and wrapped a dressing gown around her and put a towel over her hair.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I – I was in the sh – shower and I s – saw b – b – blood and I p – panicked and, and yeah," she said, still shaking and crying.

"Liss, there was no blood," Harry said slowly.

"There was! There had to be!" she exclaimed.

"I swear to you, there was nothing," he replied.

"But…but how could there be no blood? I know what I saw!"

"I don't know…" Harry replied. He thought for a second. He'd always felt like that when connected with Voldemort, but never had the vision been _on_ himself before.

"You swear you saw nothing?"

"I swear it. Maybe we can ask Hermione later…"

"NO! I'm fine, I'm not crazy, it was probably just a fleeting memory from my dream," she replied, standing up and moving over to the mirror.

"What dream?" Harry asked, worried.

"I just had strange dream okay? Just go and have your shower, I want to get dressed!" she snapped. He grabbed his towel and clothes and left obligingly. She stared at her reflection for a minute, before declaring to nobody in particular. "I'm NOT crazy,"

When Harry entered the room again, it was to find a completely different Melissa. She was smiling and chirpy again, and while Harry was somewhat glad, he was still very worried.

She was dressed in a 'BAM' singlet, the same tight black jeans Hermione had worn the week before and a pair of 'Emily the Strange' hightops. She had a studded belt on, and her make up was dark, yet simple again. Her hair was up in a curly bun, and Harry swore she was wearing like, ten necklaces.

"Hey you, what do you think?" she asked, twirling around.

"Very nice, the boys will love you," Harry replied, laughing at her.

"Yes well, that's the idea, no? I decided to go with the sexy skater girl look today," she explained, seeing him look at the singlet and belt.

"Ah, got it. Well, we had better get your stuff packed,"

"Mine? What about yours?" she asked.

"I'm packed! And besides, you're probably going to need to use my trunk as well with all the clothes you have," he mused.

"Nah, you'd be amazed at what us girls can do," she replied, proceeding to pack all of her clothes in her trunk. When she was done, the lid wouldn't close, and Harry laughed at her, thinking his point was proved. But she smirked at him and jumped on the top. The lid snapped down, and she buckled it quickly. Harry looked at her in amazement.

"I told you, you'd be amazed at what us girls know,"

"I can see now that I was wrong to underestimate you. Please accept my sincerest apologies," he replied, still gaping.

"So not, c'mon, help me with this,"

He helped her drag her trunk down the stairs and out the front door. Vernon Dursley slammed the door hard behind them, and watched them outside the window. Just to aggravate him (as they knew it would) they both turned and smiled at him, waving quickly. Melissa had just pulled out her phone to call a cab to King's Cross when a car shot down the street and stopped in front of them. Remus Lupin got out and grinned at the astonished look on Harry's face.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone did you? Come on, hop in,"

"Hi," Melissa said.

"Good morning," Remus replied stiffly. Melissa watched him strangely.

"How have you been going Remus?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, you know. I'm still here,"

"What's the matter with you?" Melissa asked.

"I have a badly behaved rabbit, it keeps me awake some nights," Remus replied. Harry snorted loudly.

"O…k. I don't get it," Melissa replied.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe we'll tell you one day,"

"Meanwhile, I'm sure _you_ know _everyone_ has their little secrets," Remus replied. Melissa looked at him for a moment then her mouth formed a big 'O'. _He knows about my mum!_ she thought.

"Um, am I missing something here?" Harry asked, looking from Remus to Melissa, who were now staring at each other meaningfully.

"No of course not Harry," Melissa replied sweetly. "We're just having a conversation! One which you started I might add,"

"Oh yeah, right,"

Harry stared out the window. The trees were rushing past at an alarming rate, it was almost making him dizzy. Then all of a sudden, it felt like time slowed to a crawl, and a shaggy black dog appeared about of nowhere, watching the car mournfully. Harry stared at it, and the dog stared back, when all of a sudden it turned into the form of a man. Harry sat up so fast that he bumped his head on the roof of the car, and the man disappeared.

"Ow!" he moaned.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked, alarmed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied, rubbing his head and staring out the window. The trees were once again rushing past, and Harry wondered exactly what he'd seen, and if it were just his mind, begging for Sirius again. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Did you have another…daydream?" Remus asked, not sure if Harry had told Melissa about his visions yet.

"Daydream? Oh!" Harry said, catching on. "Uh, not really. It was just a little thing about Snuffles," he replied.

"Oh," Remus said, a little dejected.

"I know," Harry said simply.

Melissa looked at the two of them and slumped down in her seat. "I am so incredibly confused,"

Harry and Remus just laughed at her.

When they reached the station, Melissa looked around for a platform 93/4 but could not find it anywhere. Harry laughed at her confusion, and lent against a barrier.

"Come here!" he exclaimed, pulling her towards him. As soon as she was near him, he pulled her through the barrier and onto the platform.

"Oh my God!" she screeched, laughing. "I just walked through a wall!"

"Good observation!" Harry replied, grinning. She was laughing hysterically when someone cam e up behind her and jumped on her. It was Ginny.

"Hey!" Melissa yelled, throwing her arms around her.

"Hey yourself!" Ginny replied, returning the hug. Ron came up and stood next to Harry.

"Melissa," he said, with a nod.

"Oh my Gosh, the wog nod," Melissa mumbled. "Hi Ron, how are you?"

"Oh yeah, ya know. Pretty good,"

"That's good, where's Hermione?" Melissa asked, as Hermione ran up next to them. More hugs followed, then the three girls linked arms and walked over to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing with Hermione's parents.

"Brushed off!" Ron said to Harry, who just nodded.

"Mum, Dad, this is Melissa, Melissa this is my Mum, Molly and my Dad Arthur," Ginny said proudly. "Melissa did my hair," she explained.

"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you! We're glad our Ginny's coming out of her shell," Molly said to Melissa, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley," Melissa replied.

"Oh please! Call my Molly!"

"Yes, and call me Arthur. It's wonderful to meet you!" Arthur added.

"You too sir," Arthur tilted his head at her. "Sorry, Arthur,"

She grinned. Suddenly the train whistled.

"Come on! We've got to get on! We got us a carriage earlier. Bye Mum, bye Dad!" Ginny yelled, pulling Melissa onto the train.

"By Molly, bye Arthur!" she called out. They waved merrily and Melissa dragged her trunk behind her.

They led her to an almost empty carriage. A boy and a girl sat there, discussing something animatedly.

"Hi Luna, Hi Neville. Guys this is Melissa Simmons, Melissa this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom,"

"Hi, nice to meet you," Melissa replied.

"Hello, we're just having a little discussion about animals. What do you think about the Crumple Horned Snorkacks?" Luna asked.

"Um, well, I'm not really – "

"Hey guys!" Harry exclaimed, saving Melissa from her confusion. "Nice of you to wait for us,"

"Oh, yeah, sorry!" she replied sheepishly.

"How are you Luna? Neville?"

"Good thanks, how are you?" Neville replied.

"Oh I'm alright,"

"Harry, I have to ask, and I'm really sorry, but was Sirius Black a friend of yours?" Neville asked.

Harry looked forlorn. "Yes, Neville. He was my dad's best friend, and my Godfather. He was the closest thing to a parent I've ever known," he replied. Ginny put her arm around him, but seeing the look on Ron's face, retracted it quickly. Melissa took her place.

"It's alright, Harry, you know that?" she asked.

"Yeah. I know," Harry replied, grinning at her and Ginny.

"Hey mate, food trolley!" Ron said, whacking Harry. Sure enough, the nice lady with the trolley knocked on the carriage door.

"Awesome, I could kill for a Mars Bar!" Melissa exclaimed. Harry looked at her, amused. "No Mars Bars?" she asked.

"No Mars Bars," he replied.

"What is there then?"

"Well…" Harry began, but Ron had a better idea.

"How about we pool our money, and buy a lot of everything, that way she can try it all!" he exclaimed.

20 Sickles and forty chocolate frogs, 5 packets of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, 21 licorice wands and 12 pumpkin pasties later, they were all stuffed.

"It all tastes so good!" Melissa exclaimed. "Except for that earwax flavored Jelly Bean,"

"Yeah, well, you get those. But then you got the chocolate one, and the boysenberry ones too," Harry replied.

"Don't forget the toast flavored one too!" Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah, that's true!" Melissa said, laughing.

"Hey Hermione, you wanna pull your head out of your book for a while and talk to us?" Ron asked.

"Well, if I put my book down, then you guys have to have a conversation that I will gladly take part in. Basically, no Quidditch, and no Voldemort," she replied. They looked at her for a moment.

"Well, smarty, what would you like us to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Um, well, how about we inform Melissa about Hogsmeade…oh wait, you won't have gotten a signed form…" Hermione said slowly.

"Huh?" Melissa asked, looking at Ginny.

"Well, to get into Hogsmeade you need a permission form signed by your parent or guardian," Ginny explained.

'But I don't have either," Melissa replied miserably.

"Then I don't know what we'll do," Ginny said, looking at Harry.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will take that into consideration," Harry reassured her.

"Cool, so what's Hogsmeade?" Melissa asked.

The others launched into a long explanation about Hogsmeade. Telling her all about the Three Broomsticks ("Ron has a crush on the bartender, Madam Rosmerta," Hermione said.), Honeydukes Sweet Shop ("Best chocolate EVER!" Ginny added. "Not to mention everything else!"), Zonko's Joke Shop ("Second only to Weasley's Wizarding Weezes," Harry said.) and the Shrieking Shack. Half way through, Malfoy pulled their carriage door open and sauntered in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, the Mudblood and the Weasels! Not to mention the little tart over there," he said, pointing at Melissa.

"Hey it's you, how are you?" Melissa asked. Malfoy was taken aback.

"I'm…good, I think. Why?" he asked, suspicious.

"It's called being nice, Malfoy, you should try it one day," she replied.

"Haha, very funny. Did you hear the news Potter? My dad's out of Azkaban,"

"What difference does it make to me? Personally I'm just happy the whole world knows what an arsehole he is," Harry replied indifferently.

"You're real brave Potter, but watch your back. Father and Auntie Bella are out for your blood. Although I guess Aunt Bella did pretty well, getting the blood traitor and all,"

"Why you little – " Harry growled. Ron and Hermione held him back.

"Aunt Bella?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, Aunt Bella. Bellatrix Lestrange. Educate yourself before you speak to me again girlie,"

"You've got to be kidding me," Melissa mumbled. Malfoy was her cousin? Woo fun! Not…

"Pardon? Don't mumble to your superiors," Malfoy replied regally.

"You know, you keep saying that Malfoy, but I've never seen any part of you that's superior, only the pathetic scumbag bits. I must be missing something," Ginny said sweetly.

"Don't speak to me Weasel Junior. I'm not interested," Malfoy replied, walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"I'll kill him!" Harry snarled.

"No, you won't. You're going to sit down, and chill before I summon a bucket of water and dump it on your head. Calm down," Hermione replied.

"But Hermione! You heard what he said!"

"Yes I did, but you take things too personally Harry. He's just another pompous piece of shit okay? Now calm!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry sat back and sulked.

An hour later they got changed into their robes and the train pulled into Hogsmeade station. They exited the train and walked to the Thestral pulled carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

"What's with the weird horses?" Melissa asked.

"They're Thestrals. You can only see them once you've witnessed someone die," Hermione replied. "I guess we all have now, because I can see them.

"Me too," Ron replied.

"And me," Ginny added.

"They're really…weird. Yet strangely beautiful," Melissa replied.

"I don't really see that, but ok, if you insist!" Harry exclaimed, laughing.

The journey to the castle was quiet. Except for when Melissa saw one of the tentacles from the Giant Squid and squealed in Harry's ear. They entered the school, and Professor McGonagall pulled Melissa aside and told her to go with the First years.

"You have to be sorted," she explained.

"Oh, right. Gotcha. Bye guys!" Melissa waved happily, and left with McGonagall.

"Do you reckon she'll be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah, no question," Harry replied, entering the Hall. They could tell from the ceiling it had started raining outside, and were quite thankful they had gotten inside before it started; they were cold enough. They chatted for a while, before Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you're all eagerly awaiting your wonderful feast, so I'll not delay in our ceremony. Let the sorting begin!"

McGonagall opened the door and a bunch of first years came slowly in, looking quite frightened. McGonagall told Melissa to stay in the room.

She sat on her own for a while, listening to other people being sorted, and laughing at some of the strange names, like 'Suwanna Lefebvre', but then she realized her own name was not exactly that normal, in fact she was sure 'Malicia' was something like the Mafia in another country. What the hell had her mother been thinking? Her mother…that was a strange thing to think. The only mother she'd ever known was dead, and had been killed by her real mother. Harry's godfather had been her cousin, and his arch nemesis was her other cousin. He'd be real happy about that when she told him the truth. If she told him the truth.

"Melissa? We're ready for you now," McGonagall stuck her head in the room and Melissa walked out as the doors opened the full way. Dumbledore had obviously announced her, but she hadn't been listening.

She felt thousands of sets of eyes watching her as she walked out, and she suddenly felt very vulnerable. She didn't know what to do. McGonagall led her over to the stool and placed the hat over her head, and Melissa was grateful for the darkness.

"So, a Lestrange huh?" said a voice in her head. Melissa dearly hoped the rest of the school couldn't hear what she could. "You seem to have a lot of spirit, you'd do well in Gryffindor, fairly intelligent, possibly a Ravenclaw. I'm not sure what to do with you…I think it best to put you with the rest of your stock. SLYTHERIN!"

The last word was shouted for the whole school to hear. Everyone was silent, and as Melissa walked over to the Slytherin table feeling utterly miserable, she heard Harry's sharp intake of breathe, saw the looks on Ginny, Hermione's and Ron's faces, and put her head in her hands to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7!

"Melissa? Melissa!" Harry yelled, running after her. She bolted in the direction she had seen the other Slytherins running to and hid in a corner, crying.

"Melissa?" she looked up, snarling, expecting to see Harry, instead she saw the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore. "Melissa are you alright?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone," she whispered.

Professor Dumbledore sat down on the hard floor next to her, put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him. "It's okay, you know,"

"How is it okay? I'm in a house with people who seem purely evil, I'm not with any of my new friends, Harry probably won't ever want to speak to me again, and my stupid, pompous, piece of shit of a cousin is in my house! Sorry about the language sir," she replied.

"It's not all bad…" Dumbledore began, but Melissa looked at him pointedly. "Alright, maybe it seems bad now, but it will get better! How does this sound: give Slytherin a few days, if you don't like it, then we'll find you a room on your own so you can have your friends in there, and all you'll have to do is take lessons with your house, and they're with Gryffindor most of the time anyway. Does that sound okay?"

"Can't we do that now?" she asked miserably.

"I'd like to wait a while. You may not hate it as much as you think,"

"Fine. A week," she agreed, wiping her tears. "But I still don't know where I'm going!"

"Here, I'll take you," Dumbledore replied, kindly. He helped her up and led her down into the dungeons. They turned down a lot of different passageways, and Melissa tried to keep track of where they were going, but got confused along the way.

"Okay, this is it," Dumbledore said, looking at a stone wall.

"I'm sorry? I see nothing," Melissa responded uncertainly.

"Mudblood scum," Dumbledore said, and a hidden door slid open. Melissa looked at him pointedly. "Believe me, I don't choose the passwords around here," he assured her. She took one last look back at him, and then walked through the door.

Malfoy and his friends sat on the chairs around the crackling fire. Malfoy turned as she walked through the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Potty's little girlfriend," he sneered. "You know, I know you're into Potter and all, but maybe you're not quite so bad after all. I mean you were sorted into Slytherin," he said, walked towards her.

"A fact I'm incredibly ashamed of," she replied stonily.

"Why you little - "

"Draco leave her alone," a voice snapped from the shadows. A girl with a face closely resembling a pug, stepped into the light. "I'm Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Just ignore Draco, he's just in a bad mood. Come with me, I'll show you around," she said to Melissa, and extended her hand. Melissa took it and followed her up to the dormitories.

"Why is Malfoy in a bad mood?" she asked.

"He's always in a bad mood. But what happened last summer royally pissed him off,"

"What happened last summer?"

"You don't know? Oh, I guess Potter wouldn't have told you…well, there was this big thing in the Department of Mysteries, in the Ministry of Magic, and basically, Malfoy was pissed off that Potter and his friends got out alive. He was slightly happy that Black got killed, and by his aunt no less. But then he found out Potter had gotten his father put in jail. The Malfoy name is dirt in respective circles now,"

"Oh," Melissa replied, not knowing what else to say. She dwelled on the thought of her mum killing her cousin. _These people are really my family…that's so strange, _she thought.

"So this is where you'll be sleeping. And I'm above you. Although we could probably shift your bed up to my dorm…" she waved her wand and whispered something under her breath. "There we go. There's you, me, and some other snobby girls, but I don't really talk to them much. I grew up with Malfoy so I tend to stick to that group, but you know. There's Spira, Melania, and Delila. They're not very nice, but when you get sick of the guys, it's good to know you've got someone else," she looked at Melissa's disbelieving face.

"Look, I know you're worried, especially since you have friends in Gryffindor. They won't not talk to you, I mean, they're your friends. I know _I_ despise them, but as much as I hate to say it, they're loyal people. They wouldn't toss a friend simply because she's in a different house,"

Melissa still looked unconvinced, so she tried a different way.

"How do you feel about chocolate?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, I'm a teenage girl. Enough said," Melissa replied, smiling weakly.

"Ok, well the kitchens aren't far from here, how about we go for a walk, and see what the house elves will give us?"

"That sounds good. Thank you," Melissa replied.

As they walked out of the dormitory they saw Malfoy sitting cross legged in front of the fire, reading a letter. A black owl was next to him, waiting for his ok for it to leave. He waved it away, and the others begged him to read the letter out loud.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "My letter's are my private business, so piss of and leave it alone. It's just from my auntie anyway, nothing interesting,"

Melissa's heart jumped as she remembered who Malfoy's auntie was. Pansy pulled on her hand.

"Come on, let's go," she said impatiently. Melissa walked out the door, and with a quick look back at Malfoy's smarmy face, she left.

She led Melissa down a few more corridors, and a few twisty turns, until she got to a picture of a bowl of fruit. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then tickled the pear. It giggled and wriggled, and a large green door handle appeared. Pansy pulled it open and walked through. The kitchens were high – ceilinged and as large as the Great Hall. There were mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. There were four large tables, perfectly positioned under the four house tables in the Great Hall above them and it was like a light bulb clicked on above her head as she realized this must be how the food was sent up at food times.

She was just barely taking this all in when she noticed the 100 or so small creatures standing around her. They had large, bat like ears, and eyes the size of tennis balls, and were bowing and curtsying as they came in.

"What in the world…?"

"House elves," Pansy explained. "I need chocolate…MOVE!"

They all scrambled to find her as much chocolate as they could. And Melissa could only stare in wonder at how quickly they worked their way through the room, looking in all the cupboards for the chocolate Pansy had demanded. She was also taken aback at the cruel way Pansy had spoken to them…she'd seemed perfectly nice up until then.

They all came rushing back with trays laden with chocolates, and poured them all into a small box. Melissa watched as the chocolate all shrunk, just as her luggage had when Dumbledore had packed it.

"Here you are miss," a small house elf whispered, handing Pansy the box and bowing so deeply that the tea cosy on his head fell off. Melissa looked at the creature and almost laughed. His tea cosy was covered in badges, and he was wearing a maroon jumper that had so obviously been shrunk . A tie patterned with horse shoes around his neck, children's football shorts, and odd socks completed the outfit. Melissa couldn't help it, she giggled suddenly and then couldn't stop. Pansy looked at her as though she was mad, but the house elf seemed quite pleased.

"Is you alright miss?" he asked.

"Yes…" she gasped. "Yes I'm fine! Thank you very much for the chocolates…"

"Dobby, miss,"

"Thank you for the chocolates Dobby. And I love your jumper by the way,"

"Thank you miss. Master Weasley is giving it to me miss, and Harry Potter gave me my socks!" his eyes leaked tears, as the thought of Harry sprung into his head.

"Harry? And Ron? Are you friends with them?" she asked.

"Yes miss, Harry Potter helped set me free!"

"Come on Melissa, this is getting boring,"' Pansy complained, looking angry.

"Ok, I'm coming!" she replied. As Pansy walked away, Melissa turned to Dobby and quickly whispered "Tell Harry Melissa says hi, ok?"

And she ran off to join Pansy, who grasped her hand again laughing.

Harry and his friends sat in shocked silence in the armchairs by the fireplace. He just couldn't understand what had happened, how could she possibly have been put in Slytherin…

"It must be a mistake," he said aloud.

"Harry, you've said that like, ten times. The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes!" Ginny exclaimed. _Maybe he likes her,_ she thought. _That must be why he's so upset…bugger!_

"Yeah, but – "

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're just as upset about this as you are! But she's in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes and she certainly can't swap houses. It was her destiny to be there okay? Now what we need to work out is why?"

They sat in silence once more, contemplating this question, when a loud _pop! _filled the air. They jumped in shock as Dobby the house elf appeared in front of them.

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby has a message for Harry Potter,"

"Well, what is it then?"

"Miss Melissa says hello," Dobby replied.

"What! When did you see her? Is she okay?" Ron asked, sitting up in his chair.

"She came to the kitchens with Miss Pansy, and they got lots of chocolate,"

"Pansy? Not Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yes miss. They is laughing and holding hands together," Dobby replied, nodding quickly. They all looked at the house elf in stunned silence.

"Well, maybe she made a new friend…" Ginny said slowly.

"She can't be stupid enough to be friends with Parkinson! And she's friends with Malfoy! What if Malfoy gives her a hard time?" Harry replied.

"Look, I don't know! Why does it bother you so much anyway? She's in Slytherin, big deal! That doesn't make her evil! And unless you totally ignore her, I highly doubt she'll desert you! I swear you like her or something!" Ginny shot daggers at him.

"Melissa? Are you kidding me? As if!" Harry generally believed this was the truth. Truth be told, she was pretty, heck she was gorgeous! But he still preferred Ginny, he didn't know what it was… although her brother being his best friend was making life difficult.

Ginny seemed satisfied with this answer, and leant back in her chair. "You'll see, it'll be back to normal tomorrow, she'll still be our friend,"

Melissa's only problem (as she discovered the next morning) was that, while she'd made an okay friend in Pansy Parkinson and all her friends, they were all a year above her. She had no friends in her own year. She looked at her timetable and saw that she had double Potions with the Gryffindors first. She contemplated skipping her classes that day and meeting some new people later that night, but then it hit her – _Ginny!_

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked her. Melissa swallowed her toast and nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little worried about my lessons, that's all. I'm so behind,"

"What are you going to do? Surely Dumbledore – " Pansy was cut off by the post. Melissa looked up and, to her surprise, saw her own owl flying towards her. It landed next to her plate, and held out its leg for Melissa to remove the letter, then gave her an affectionate nip and flew off.

"Nice owl," Pansy remarked.

"Thanks. Harry bought it for me," Melissa replied, looking over at the Gryffindor table. She locked eyes with him, and he gave her a quick smile before putting his head down and muttering with Ron and Hermione again. _Fine, be that way, _she thought.

"What does it say?" Pansy asked. Melissa scanned the letter.

"It's from Dumbledore. I have to meet him in the Transfiguration room at 6 tonight. He says he's going to be giving me catch up lessons," she looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore smiling at her. She grinned back and waved the letter at him, nodding. "I better go okay? I'll catch you later," she stood up and grabbed her bag, waving goodbye to Pansy and the others.

"Bye," Pansy replied, and took a mouthful of toast before heading in the opposite direction with Malfoy and the others for their NEWT Transfiguration class.

Melissa swept past the Gryffindor table and hugged Ginny from behind. "Double Potions, can I sit with you?"

"For sure!" Ginny replied, hugging her back. "Just let me get my stuff,"

"Hey guys," Melissa said to the others. Hermione stood up to hug her tight, Ron nodded and Harry grinned.

"I got your message,"

"Huh? Oh Dobby! He is so incredibly adorable! I love the clothes!" she exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"I'm ready!" Ginny said, picking up her bag and hoisting it over the seat.

"Cya guys!" Melissa said, blowing a kiss to them all and laughing. Ginny did the same and they linked arms, flouncing out of the Great Hall.

"I guess Ginny was right," Ron said, watching them go.

"Yeah, although I knew she would be!" Hermione replied.

"Mmm, ah well, come on guys, we have classes too remember," Harry added, and they went in the same direction as the Slytherins had a moment ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what's up? How was your first night?" Ginny asked.

"It was actually okay. I mean, Malfoy started on me the minute I walked in the door, but Pansy rescued me and took me to get some chocolate from the kitchens, which is where I met Dobby. Then when we went back up to the dorms we moved my bed from the fifth year dorms to the sixth year ones and I had a sob fest, and then we mucked around with the other girls,"

"Other girls? Oh you mean the other Slytherin 6th years! What are their names?"

"Spira, Melania and Delila. They're actually really nice,"

"What about Malfoy? How did you go with him?" Ginny asked.

"He's an arsehole!" Melissa exclaimed, laughing. "But his friends are okay,"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Nice?"

"Yeah, for sure. And some of the other ones are okay too. It's annoying though, because I don't really know anyone in my own year from that house,"

"At least you're having fun,"

"I'd be having more fun with you guys," Melissa replied. Ginny hugged her.

"You'll be fine,"

"I know. Dumbledore actually offered me a deal. He said if I stay in the Slytherin dorms for a week, and I still don't like it, he'll give me my own room and then I can have whoever I want in there, and I can eat with the Gryffindors and stuff,"

"Cool, are you going to take it?"

"Probably. I mean, Pansy's really nice, and so are the others, but they're not you guys!"

"Aww, how sweet!"

They entered the dungeons and sat at a table together. Their cauldrons were there ready to use and they pulled out their copies of Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger and set them on the table, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Who teaches this class?" Melissa asked.

"Professor Snape. He's feral. Everyone knows he wants the Defence job. Probably so he can teach the dark arts instead of defence, but hey,"

"Teach it? Why would he teach it?" Melissa asked. Ginny leaned in close and whispered.

"He's a Death Eater,"

Melissa gasped just as the door opened. Snape walked in the door, black cape blowing around behind him.

"Settle down," he strode to the front of the class. "Now, before we begin today's lesson, I would like to remind you all that at the end of the year, you will all be taking your Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Now, while most in this class are most definitely moronic and hopeless when it comes to the fine art of Potions, your marks reflect on what I have taught you. I expect you all to get at least an 'Acceptable', or suffer my…displeasure. I only take the best into my NEWT Potions class, which means most of us will definitely be saying goodbye," his eyes lingered on Ginny, and she sneered back.

"Today we will be mixing the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. I must warn you, if you are too heavy handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing. The ingredients and method are on the blackboard, you will find all at you need in the store cupboard, and you have an hour and a half. Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"

Snape could not have set them a more fiddly potion. Melissa was worried enough about the fact that she'd never done it before, but as Snape walked around inspecting the cauldrons, he looked at hers with a slight pleasure, and muttered "Just like your mother" before walking away.

With ten minutes to go, Snape called out to the class. "A light, silver vapour should now be rising from your potion,"

Melissa looked around the classroom and was amazed to see she was doing better than people who had been doing Potions for the past four years. Her potion was indeed letting off a light silver vapor, as was Ginny's, but some of the Potions, far from emitting the vapor, were issuing large amounts of dark grey steam. One boys had the smell of rotten eggs, and another looked as though he'd made cement. Snape circled the classroom one more time, and stopped at her cauldron.

"Well done Miss Simmons, better than some," he said, looking down at Ginny's, which was in fact the exact same as Melissa's. He swept away to pick on someone else, before moving to the front.

"Fill one flagon with your potion and bring it to the front for marking. Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion making, due Thursday. Dismissed,"

They packed up their things and headed to the Great Hall for break.

"What the hell was up with Snape?" Ginny asked, fuming. "Our potions were exactly the same!"

"I dunno, maybe it's because I'm a Slytherin, and you're a Gryffindor. Who cares anyway? What do we have next?"

"Um, double Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin,"

"Lupin? As in Remus Lupin?" Melissa asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know him? He taught us in second year, and he's a member of the Order, but he had to leave because everyone found out about him,"

"About what?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, you don't know! He's a werewolf," Ginny replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"A what now?"

"A werewolf. Come on, we'd better go, we'll be late otherwise," Ginny walked ahead, but Melissa stood still, shocked. You_ know _everyone _has their little secrets, _he'd said to her the day before. She supposed they were square now; she knew about him, he knew about her…

"Are you coming or what?" Ginny shouted from the end of the corridor. Melissa jerked, suddenly aware of her surroundings again. She ran to catch up to Ginny.

Melissa wandered to the Transfiguration room at ten to six that night. She'd gotten Ginny to show her where it was during they're lunch break so she wouldn't get lost. She was contemplating her first day and how it had gone.

Potions was, well ok. She seemed to be pretty okay at it, but the teacher was horrible! The way he'd treated Ginny…and the way he'd treated Melissa herself. He freaked her out a little, knowing that he was a Death Eater and he'd obviously known her mother. If that was what was getting her favoritism then she was hoping it wouldn't last long. She wanted nothing to do with her mother, and that's the way it would stay.

She entered the room singing one of her favorite songs "Away From Me", (another Evanescence song) and found Dumbledore sitting behind the front desk waiting for her, his left hand laying across the table and his right pressed to his chest. She was shocked to see it was shriveled and black.

"Professor! What happened to your hand?" she asked.

"Never mind, if I were to tell you now we would be rushed, and it would not do the story justice. How are you settling in?"

"Yeah, ok I guess. I mean, today was easy, because I was with the Gryffindors all day, so that meant I had Ginny, but I don't know what I'll do when I'm not…I don't have Transfiguration or Charms with her, and I've mostly made friends with the sixth years so far,"

"Well, it may be a good idea to associate with the 5th years more tonight. And also to return your bed to the proper dormitory," he replied, winking. She blushed.

"Yes sir, sorry sir…so what's this all about anyway?"

"I assume you mean our lesson?" he asked. She nodded. "Very well. Whilst it's obvious that you display a very high magical ability, you've been left behind in the first four years of your education. So, I intend to try and catch you up. We shall meet here every Tuesday night at 6:00, and every few weeks we shall start a new year. Obviously, tonight we'll be working on first year. Clear enough?"

"Yeah, sounds good," she replied.

"All right, well in that case, take out your wand. First we'll be starting with some transfiguration – turning a matchstick into a needle,"

It only took her three tries, and Dumbledore was very pleased. He then gave her a mouse (which she held away from her at arms distance) and asked her to turn into a snuffbox, giving her the correct incantation and wand movement. This took her a lot longer, as it was a much larger object, but eventually, she managed it.

"Very good! I hate to say this, and you probably hate to hear it, but it seems you've inherited your mothers ability with a wand. She was quite talented herself," he told her, his eyes twinkling. She grunted at him and he laughed. "Let's just move on shall we?"

-

He taught her some more basic transfiguration, and they did a little bit of charms, before she left the room at 9:30.

"Now, I know you're probably very busy, but I'm going to need you to do some homework for me," He handed her two books; The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) and A Beginners guide to Transfiguration. "You should already have the A History of Magic, Magical Theory, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Magical Drafts and Potions. Those books have been retained since first year. However these are the other two books first years are expected to read, and your homework is to read up on caring for magical plants and fungi, and write me an essay on the proper handling of Aconite. Professor Snape has also agreed to let you use the Potions dungeon to brew me up a potion to cure boils. That should be enough for this week. Any questions?"

"Yes sir, but it's not about the lesson as such. I was just wondering how many of the teachers know about my mo – my heritage," she asked, quite nervously.

"Well, Professor McGonagall knows, solely because she found the Simmons' home for you, myself of course, because I collected you, and I believe that Professor Snape knows also,"

"You believe?"

"Yes. I did not tell him myself, but unfortunately your mother has confided in her sister about you and your family," –Melissa felt a pang at these words – "and her sister happens to be married to a close friend of Professor Snape. So yes, I believe he knows, but I can't be sure,"

'I can," she whispered menacingly under her breath. "Thank you very much Professor, I certainly enjoyed tonight. I'm very grateful,"

"You're very welcome," he replied. She smiled at him and left the room.

Dumbledore lingered a few minutes, mulling over his thoughts, before he too left. He did not ascend the stairs to his office however. Instead he made his way forcefully to the dungeons. He knocked loudly on Professor Snape's door and did not wait for an answer before walking in.

"Albus, what can I do for you at this late hour?" he asked.

"I'd like to speak to you about a student, Severus,"

"Yes?"

"Melissa Simmons'"

"Malicia Lestrange you mean?"

"I will call her that only when she is ready to be. I thought I made it quite clear you were not to let on that you knew,"

"Headmaster I barely uttered a word I – "

"Well she heard you, and she's very angry. Severus you need to be more careful. This girl could be quite useful, and I do not need her being suspicious and mistrusting towards me. Do not disappoint me again, Severus," he strode out the door and slammed it behind him without another word.

"Yes, _Headmaster_," Snape said disdainfully to the empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8!

Melissa would never quite work out how she got through everything over the next few weeks. Between her lessons during the day, her weekly lessons with Dumbledore, the homework from both and whatever socializing she wanted to do, she felt like she was going crazy. She'd accepted Dumbledore's offer of the other room, and often had friends from both houses join her at night times (although not at the same time of course!). Much to the disgust of Harry and his friends, she remained friends with Pansy Parkinson and the Slytherin sixth year girls, and much to Pansy's disgust she remained friends with Harry and his friends. She'd also started speaking to the other Slytherin fifth years in the classes she wasn't with Ginny. Their names were Tempe, Anouska and Manuela and it had taken them a few lessons to warm up to her.

If people hadn't really paid attention to Melissa at the start of the year, everyone knew who she was now. She was the Slytherin who had befriended the Gryffindors, and whispers followed her in the corridors, though she never heard them. At the start of the second week she'd begged Dumbledore to bewitch her m:robe and her phone so that they worked in Hogwarts. She'd had to pass a test first (Make a pineapple tap dance across the table) but he'd done it for her, so unless she was with Ginny or the others, her headphones were stuck in her ears and she happily blocked out the world.

The lessons were a slight problem for her. While she was catching up quickly because of her lessons with Dumbledore, she was still having slight problems. She used History of Magic to catch up on her written homework, and was up until after midnight practicing the practical spells. When she wasn't studying she was trying to catch up on missed sleep, and she rarely ate anymore, unless it was sneaking down to the kitchens at 11 o'clock at night for her first meal of the day before bed.

It was on one such night that she was studying with Ginny, and, both feeling slightly peckish, had returned from the kitchens with half the leftovers from the night's dinner (tomato soup, roast chicken with veggies, chocolate pudding and an extra snack from the house elves, two dozen scones with jam and cream). They were practicing the _Locomortor_ charm on their potatoes and laughing as they watched them race around the room, their arms and legs working overtime to carry their weight. Melissa had put her m:robe on it's speakers, and Ginny had put a Silencing charm on the room, so they could have the music as loud as they wanted without bothering anyone.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot to tell you the news! Did you hear about Hermione and my brother?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ron? Oh my God, really?" Melissa asked laughing.

"No Dorkbrain! George! He asked her out and she said yes! She finally has a boyfriend!"

"What about that Bread guy?" Melissa asked.

"Krum," Ginny corrected, laughing at Melissa's mistake. "They decided that an overseas relationship was way too hard, especially since he's always traveling with Quidditch,"

"Oh ok. So, Hermione the brain is going out with George the Prankster twin? How very interesting!"

"Yes, so there's only one twin left! You might want to get in fast!" Ginny replied, grinning.

"Nah, someone else can have him! Boyfriends annoy me! But anyway, what about you and Harry? What's going on there?"

Ginny blushed.

"What! Nothing! I mean, he's my brothers' best friend for Gods' sake! Nothing would ever…ok is it that obvious I like him?"

"Yeah, kind of…well to everyone except him at least. And it's obvious to everyone except you that he likes you,"

"He what! But he knows I'm going out with Dean! As if he would like me! I actually – never mind…"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"Nothing," Ginny replied, sheepishly.

"No, what?"

"I actually kinda thought he liked you…"

"Me? Nah, he knows what I'm like to live with! Besides, he also knows that I'm off limits,"

"Well, so am I!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh really? So if Harry Potter were to walk in right now and ask you out, you would say no because you're with Dean? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I don't cheat!"

"I'm not saying you do. But if you had two options; you vould say yes, but I have to break up with Dean, give me some time, or no, I'm sorry I care too much about Dean…you're telling me you would say no?"

"No," she mumbled.

"Pardon?" Melissa asked grinning.

"No, you're right, I'd say yes, ok? Are you happy now?"

"No,"

"What?"

"Now it's just a matter of getting you two together!" Melissa exclaimed, laughing at Ginny's shocked face.

"Melissa, stay out of it!"

"Oh, please, as if I would dream of interfering. This is something you have to do on your own!"

"Good. I – agh!" she squealed. They had left their potatoes go without watching them, and they'd both slammed straight into the wall with a sickening squash.

"Oops," Melissa said, and she fell about into fits of giggles. Ginny looked at her for a minute before joining in. Then the door opened with a bang and Harry burst in, which set them going even harder. He just stared at them for a moment before sitting down on the bed, putting his hands together and waiting patiently for them to stop. But he looked so funny sitting there that he made them laugh even harder. 5 minutes later they sat up properly, stomachs aching, panting hard.

"Are you done now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I think so,"

"What did you spill on the wall?" he asked.

"Mashed potato," Melissa replied, which set Ginny going again. Harry looked at her for a minute, a slight smile on his face, before turning back to Melissa. "Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, did Dumbledore sign your form?"

"Yeah, yeah he did, why?"

"Well, do you wanna come in with me?" he asked.

Ginny stopped laughing and straightened up against the wall. She fell silent and picked up her books. Melissa could have sworn she saw tears.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Well, Hermione, Ron and I are going in to meet Remus, caz we can't really talk to him during school, ya know, and I thought you might like to come with us. You too Ginny," he added.

"Don't invite me just as an afterthought Harry, I'm a big girl,"

"I'm not adding you as an afterthought," he said quietly. "I really want you to come. Of course if you're going with Dean…"

"No, I'm not. Well, he hasn't asked me or anything,"

"Ginny and I were planning on going in together, so we'd love to come, thanks. Why did you burst in before anyway. You seemed excited,"

"Oh! Yeah I forgot! Did Ginny tell you about Hermione and George?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, George is coming in to see her, and Fred's coming with him, and Hermione was all excited, and Krum just wrote her to tell her that he was coming too because his team is in London for some reason or another. So it's going to be very interesting. Thought you'd want to come for the show!"

"It's not a show, she could have some serious problems! I mean, sure she and Krum broke it off, but he might not expect her to have a boyfriend so soon. How would you feel if there was a row?"

"Shitty, but entertained! Come on, you have to come! And you have to meet Krum too! I reckon you'd like him!"

"Like him how?"

"Well, he's an awesome guy, not that attractive, but he is older and famous!"

"I'm not interested in every older guy in the world Harry! Yeah, alright, I'll come. But as moral support for Hermione, not to _see the show_ as you so meanly put it!"

"Awesome. By the way, Pansy Parkinson's looking for you," he started to leave.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because she told me. Look, I get that they're your friends, but do they have to talk to me?" he asked, laughing. "Seeya later! Bye Ginny,"

"Bye," she replied stiffly. "Told you he likes you,"

"He doesn't like me! He invited you too!"

"Yeah, as an afterthought! Look, I'm gunna to bed, I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny! It's after curfew, you're sure to get caught. Stay here the night, there's enough room!" she replied, almost laughing. She had an entire dormitory to herself on the fourth floor.

"No, look seriously, I just – "

"Ginny! Just stop, ok? Listen to me, very carefully okay? You are sleeping here the night. You're going to climb into the set of pajamas we left here just in case this ever happened, and you are going to close your eyes and sleep. You are going to dream lovely dreams, and when you wake up, you are going to walk over to my bed and say to me: I'm sorry Malicia, I know Harry Potter doesn't like you, and I'm so sorry for being so horrible. Ok?" Melissa grinned, but Ginny sat rooted to the spot.

"What did you call yourself?" she asked. Melissa looked at her for a second, recounting every last word she'd just said until she realized she'd called herself Malicia. She grinned.

"Um, my name! You know, Melissa? That's me!"

"No, you said Malicia…"

"No, no I didn't. I think you really need some sleep. Goodnight!" she exclaimed happily, quickly changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed.

When Ginny was changed, in her bed and snoring softly, Melissa turned the light off. _How could I possibly have messed up like that! I've never thought of myself as anything but Melissa!_

Two beds away, Ginny lay wide awake, hoping her fake snores would fool Melissa. They seemed to be, but she couldn't be sure. _Malicia…I know that name, how do I know that name!_ She asked herself, over and over again. She resolved to ask Fred and George the minute she saw them on the weekend…

On the morning of the Hosgmeade weekend, Melissa overslept, and awoke to Ginny throwing a pillow at her head.

"Come on! We're supposed to leave in like 5 minutes!"

"Shit!" Melissa exclaimed, rolling over and looking at the mirror next to her bed. "Double shit!" she climbed out of bed and pulled on the denim skirt she'd been wearing the night before. She threw on her 'BAM' t-shirt, slipped on her ugg boots and pulled her 'Camp Kill Yourself' beanie on over her hair. She looked in the mirror, pointed her wand at her face and said '_Bella Facia_', and instantly her face was made up ready to go. She grabbed her purse, diary, mobile and m:robe and shoved them unceremoniously into her bag, before following Ginny down the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Just on time," Harry said, laughing at them running down the stairs.

"Yeah, just. Sleepy here just woke up!" Ginny replied, pointing at Melissa who was yawning loudly.

"What?" she asked, smiling at them. "Geez Hermione, are you okay?"

"No! I'm like, a bundle of nerves!"

"Why?" Ron asked. "I mean, so your ex and your boyfriend (ugh!) are going to be in the same room together with you! So what! I personally think you're well shot of _Vicky_ anyway!"

"Yeah, now you're just pissed caz she chose your brother next!" Harry pointed out.

"Irrelevant!" Ron replied, waving a dismissive hand.

"Oh please!" Hermione huffed, and walked out the door. Melissa and Ginny linked arms and ran after her. Ron and Harry shrugged before following them.

- - - - - - - - - -

They were walking down the main street when Harry heard his name.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" it was Neville and Luna, running down the street. The group stopped to wait for them. "Hey, guys. Do you mind if we hang out with you?" Neville asked.

"Uh, well Neville – "Harry began, but Melissa cut him off.

"Yeah, sure, guys. That's fine. We're on our way to the Three Broomsticks," they set off again and Harry pulled Melissa over.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on, they're your friends, and they obviously wanna hang around with you. Will it kill you?"

"I guess not…but you could have asked," he replied, begrudgingly.

"I don't answer to you, I never have and I never will. But if you're so against it, then let's put it this way; they're my friends and I want them with me, it just so happens that I'm with you, ok?"

They stared daggers at each other for a moment before they heard Ginny shout, "Hey guys! Are you two coming or what?" They ran to catch up.

"What was going on there?" Ginny whispered.

"Just a little disagreement," Melissa replied. "Your boyfriend was being pigheaded,"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Ginny hissed, opening the door to the Three Broomsticks.

The place was packed, and they had a hard time finding a seat, but a bunch of Ravenclaw seventh years left five minutes after they arrived, so they jumped from their bar stools and ran to the table. Melissa sat down on one side just as Draco Malfoy sat down on the other.

"It's mine!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Listen you little ferret, I got here first, fair and square. So fuck off ok?"

"Listen here you little tart, I don't care if you got here fair and square, I'm here now and I'm telling you to leave!" Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind him and grinned at Melissa.

"Please?" they asked, cracking their knuckles.

"Malfoy!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked, "Leave them alone! We have to go to the Hog's Head anyway remember? We have to meet my cousin! Hey Liss, I'll see you later ok?"

"See ya Pansy! Thanks," Pansy waved and Malfoy stomped out of the bar, not looking back. Melissa drew up more chairs and everyone came and sat down.

"So what time are Fred and George getting here?" Ron asked. There was a loud ' _pop! _' and a voice from behind a bunch of people replied: "Right now little bro!"

The twins maneuvered their way around everybody to arrive at the table, and they conjured up chairs for themselves; George next to Hermione and Harry, Fred between Ginny and Melissa.

"Hey little sis, how ya going?"

"Yeah, pretty good, you?" Ginny replied.

"Awesome. Business is booming! Who's this?" he asked, looking at Melissa.

"Melissa Simmons," she replied. "Melissa, this is my brother Fred, and my other brother George," she pointed to George, who had just stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you, drinks anyone?" he asked. Everyone put their hand up for a Butterbeer and handed over their money, and Hermione and George disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh, so you're the one who stayed with Harry yeah?" Fred asked.

"Yep, that's me," she replied.

"Got it, the Slytherin,"

"Yes," she replied, smiling.

"Cool, nice to meet you,"

"You too. Is this place normally so full?"

"Um, well it's usually pretty busy, but not normally this bad. I think it's more that it's fairly safe place to meet with friends, and there aren't that many safe places around anymore," Fred replied, looking grim.

"Fair enough. Thanks," she took the drink George handed her and smiled gratefully.

"Oi Hermione what time's Viktor supposed to be here?" Harry asked, sipping his Butterbeer.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum? Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"Oops," Harry muttered.

"Look, it was his only weekend off and a friend needed to come here, so he wanted to come and see us, Harry and Ron included!"

"Oh really? And does he know about me?"

"Well no, not exactly. But I have every intention of telling him today, and then I'm just going to try and palm him off to Melissa for a while," she replied. Melissa choked on her drink and looked up at Hermione.

"What? That wasn't in the deal!" she exclaimed loudly.

Hermione shrugged. "Would you have come if you knew?"

Melissa slumped down in her chair and sulked. "Why am I always the distraction?"

"Maybe because you're so hot?" Fred replied. Melissa glared at him, and he muttered a quick sorry, before putting his head down and pointedly examining his Butterbeer bottle.

"Anyway, to answer your question, he's supposed to be here in like, five minutes. His friend had to meet his cousin in the Hog's Head at twelve, and he said he'd meet us all here at twelve thirty. What time are we meeting Remus, Harry?"

"Not until three," Harry replied.

"Ok then, well then maybe after Viktor gets here we could show Melissa around yeah?"

"Yeah, for sure. Hey isn't that Krum now?" Harry asked pointing to the door.

"Yeah that's him," Hermione waved her hand at him so he could see, and he signaled to someone behind him. "Oh my gosh,"

"Hello everyone,"

"Vik, this is really busy can't we just – shit,"

Melissa looked up at the sound of the voice and her mouth dropped. "Evan?"

"Hey, Liss. Um, how ya been?"

"Oh my God. Oh my God, this is so not…excuse me," she picked up her drink and ran out of the bar.

"Melissa! Hey everyone, um…Melissa!"

-

He followed her outside and found her sitting on a large outside Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

"Melissa?"

"This is weird," she replied.

"Tell me about it. Scoot," he said, and she moved over slightly so he could fit.

"How can you – no never mind. This is weird,"

"Yeah, you've said that,"

"I'm sorry, it's just so…weird! How?"

"Well, about four years ago, some weird, Bulgarian guy showed up at my doorstep and told me I was adopted, and I had to go to some magic school in Bulgaria, because that's where my real parents wanted me. How did you find out about Hogsmeade?"

"I go to Hogwarts," she replied.

"Oh…well that's…weird,"

"You're telling me. We should go back in,"

"Yeah, we should. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, pup,"

"Nah, that's cool. I get why you couldn't have. I would have thought you were crazy,"

"You already do,"

"This is true," she replied, laughing. He punched her shoulder lightly, and she shoved him into the wall of the Three Broomsticks before running through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry about that,"

"Pfft, it's nothing. Melissa this is Viktor, Viktor this is Melissa," Harry replied.

"Hi, nice to meet you," she extended a hand and he kissed it.

"Nice to meet _you_," he replied, his accent heavy. She almost laughed, when Evan came up behind her and waved to everyone. They waved back and Melissa poked him.

"Um, this is Evan, everyone, Evan, this is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna," she said, pointing to each in turn.

"Hi," they all replied together. Harry grabbed two chairs from the nearest empty table and Viktor and Evan sat down.

"So Evan, are you at Durmstrang too?" George asked, looking at Krum and putting his arm around Hermione protectively.

'Uh, no," Evan replied, looking between George and Krum. "I finished last year, so I'm just kind of, bumming around until I find my own place. My cousin said she saw a place around here, and that's why I had to meet her. She was showing me around,"

"Cousin?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. She's a year above you, I think. Pansy,"

"Oh, God!" Harry replied, looking disgusted. "And here we thought you were almost alright!"

Evan laughed and put his hands out, palms facing the group. "I am alright! I don't like her much really, but this place is really cheap and I don't have much, so yeah,"

"Hey! She happens to be one of my friends, people," Melissa exclaimed, laughing.

"Hermione, can I speak with you for a minute?" Krum piped up, drawing his gaze away from George.

"Uh, sure, hang on," she picked up her drink and walked around to Melissa. "Please help me!"

Melissa nodded and Hermione grinned gratefully. She followed Krum through the crowd and outside.

"What's going on there?" Evan asked, interested.

"He's her ex," George snarled.

"Oh and you're jealous because he's good looking, famous and rich, right?"

Melissa hit him. "Not helping!" she whispered.

George put his head down on the table and punched it. "Arsehole!"

They were all staring at him, not quite knowing what to say, when Hermione and Krum returned, both looking angry and frustrated. Hermione looked pointedly at Melissa, who nodded and stood up.

"Hey, um, I'm feeling kinda hungry, so I think I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone wanna come with me?" she looked around at everyone as if to say 'don't even think about it' and they all shook their heads. She looked at Krum. "What about you?"

He started to shake his head but she grabbed his arm and pulled him. "You look like you could use something warm and chocolaty, see ya guys!" and she hauled him out of the room.

"I really vould prefer not to," he said quietly.

"Nonsense! You were here a couple of years ago, surely you remember where to go?" he nodded slightly and she grinned. "Well, there you go! As of now, you're officially my guide, coz I aint got no fuckin' clue!" she grinned. He looked at her for a minute, then stood up begrudgingly.

"Not too long," he replied gruffly.

He led her to Honeydukes and they picked out the largest bar of chocolate they could find, paid for that plus two mugs of hot chocolate, and went and sat out underneath a tree on the outskirts of the village.

"So, Viktor Krum, tell me a bit about yourself," she said, sipping some of her hot chocolate.

"Vell, I'm sure you vould know all about me…" he replied, looking a little unsure.

"Um, well, actually no. Evan said something about you being famous, but that's the extent of my knowledge,"

"Oh, vell, in that case…I play Quidditch for the Bulgarian national team. And I – " he was cut off by the sound of her phone. She picked it up, looked at the number, and turned off the phone in disgust.

"Sorry, ex boyfriend. You were saying?"

"Um, I finished school two years ago, and I haff been traveling vith my team for the past two years, but I am thinking of quitting,"

"How come?"

"It doesn't really make me happy anymore,"

"Fair enough. That's why I quit singing at school too, although I guess it's a bit different!" she replied, laughing.

"You sing?"

"I used to. I'm a bit rusty though! The only time I sing now is in the shower!"

"I vould like to hear you,"

"Well, unless you plan to take a shower with me, that ain't gunna happen," she replied, laughing. He looked at her for a minute before joining in.

"I haff no intention of showering vith you. Please sing for me?"

"Oh but I…alright," she sang him a few bars of 'Anything For You" by Evanescence, and he clapped when she finished. She laughed and took a half bow. "Thank you, thank you very much,"

"You are very good,"

"Thanking you,"

"You are very velcome," he replied. They sat in silence for a minute, finishing their hot chocolates. Melissa looked at her watch.

"We should go back now. They'll be wondering where we are. We said we were buying chocolate, not going somewhere to eat it too!"

"Alright, let's go," he picked up the untouched block of chocolate, and they walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

The crowd had dispersed slightly, but there were still no extra chairs, and when they arrive back at the table, Melissa found her seat had been taken by Dean Thomas. Krum sat down next to Ginny, and Melissa just stared around for a minute before leaning on Ginny's chair.

"Here, sit here," Krum pulled out his chair and patted his legs.

"Thanking you," she replied, and sat down. Hermione looked at Melissa and grinned.

"Thank you," she mouthed.

"No problems," replied Melissa,

"So where did you two get off to?" Evan asked.

"We went and bought chocolate and sat down outside," Melissa replied.

"Oh, Honeydukes chocolate hey? What does it taste like, I've heard it's great,"

"Um, I'm not sure actually, we didn't get around to eating it," Melissa replied holding up the bar of chocolate. Evan looked at her, then Krum, then back to her, and laughed. "Oh please Evan! Grow up!"

"Vat?" Krum whispered in her ear.

"He thinks we hooked up," Melissa replied.

"Oh. Vell, he is stupid then. No doubt I vill get questioned ven ve leave. Speaking of," he looked at his watch. "Evan, ve must go, I told the coach I vould be back in ten minutes,"

"Oh, okay. Well, bye everyone! It was nice to meet you!"

"You too!" they all replied.

"Goodbye," Krum said, waving. He grabbed Melissa's hand and kissed it again. "See you soon I hope. I vould love to hear you sing again," he said quietly. She laughed and waved goodbye.

Everyone was grinning at her when she turned around.

"Oh shut up! We just talked! Minds out of the gutter people!"

"Sure, whatever! Well, I'm just glad you kept him out of my hair for a while!" Hermione exclaimed, sighing loudly.

"Me too!" George added, grinning.

"Harry! Harry!" they all turned around to se Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil running towards them.

"Hey guys what's up?" Harry asked.

"Never mind! Professor Lupin told us to come and get you! He's been attacked!"

They all stood up so fast that eleven chairs clattered to the ground.

"What? Where?" Harry asked panicked.

"Out by the shrieking shack, it looks like he's been choked, but I don't know what with! He said to come and get you and tell you Wormtail did it, and then he fainted!

They all ran out of the Three Broomsticks and down the busy street to the deserted Shrieking Shack. They could see what looked like a tangled ball of robes in front of the building, but as they moved closer, they saw it was Remus Lupin, his body spread in all directions. He could barely breathe, and his throat was fast turning purple. He tried to sit up as they moved closer but Harry pushed him softly down again.

"Don't, don't even try," he said, his voice getting caught in his throat, and tears pouring down his face. "What happened?"

"Wormtail…Lestranges…cornered me, tackled me…silver hand…poison.." and he fainted.

"Remus!" Harry screamed.

"Harry! Harry it's all right! He's fainted, that's all. Dean, can you run up to the Three Broomsticks, use the fire to floo to the school and get someone immediately!" Melissa said calmly. "Harry, you should go with him too," Harry protested but Hermione agreed.

"We didn't hear what he said properly, and he may not wake up for a while. You're the only one who can alert Dumbledore properly!" she said anxiously, looking at Remus.

"He will wake up!" Harry snarled, choking back more tears.

"I know Harry, of course he will. Go!"

Harry and Dean ran to the Three Broomsticks, while everyone else huddled in a big circle trying to figure out what had happened. Melissa stayed with Remus, trying to wake him up.

"Come on Remus, you have to wake up. _Enervate!_"

He opened his eyes slowly.

"Professor! What were they after, why did they attack you? Why did my parents attack you?" she asked urgently. He held up his hand and she grabbed it, just as he slipped back into unconsciousness. She felt a piece of paper in his hand and pulled it out. The front of it read _Malicia Lestrange_. She stuffed it into her pocket before anyone could see, and conjured up a bowl of water and a towel to clean him with.

Meanwhile, the group as trying to work out exactly what Lupin had said.

"I could have sworn I heard Wormtail!" Ron said to Hermione.

"It is entirely possible. That would explain why the marks on his neck are so swollen and inflamed. He probably has silver poisoning,"

"Did he mention the Lestranges too?" Neville asked.

"I think he may have Neville," Ginny replied. Neville put his head down. Everyone present knew why. The Lestranges had been responsible for torturing Neville's parents into insanity, and the Prophet had unabashedly reported it, without any concern fort he parties involved. Luna put her arm around his shoulders.

"What's Melissa doing?" Fred asked.

"I think she's trying to clean him up," Ginny replied.

"Why would anyone do this? It's such a malicious thing to do!" Dean exclaimed.

"Malicious…" Ginny whispered. "Fred, George can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure," Fred replied. They walked away from the group, under a nearby tree. "What's up little sis?"

"Do you know anyone named Malicia?"

"Um…the name sounds familiar," Fred replied.

"Yeah, it would. Remember, Mum looked after that kid just before Ginny was born, Fred. It was only for a few weeks, and then Dumbledore took her to live with some Muggles. Mum raved about her for ages. That's probably where you know it from Gin. Why?"

"Oh, just a dream I had. Why did she have to go live with Muggles?"

"Um, from what I remember, and this is just a memory mind you, I was only three at the time! But I think Mum and Dad said something about her parents being in Azkaban…I think. Don't hold me too it!" he exclaimed.

"Oh I remember her! She was a cute little thing! I remember I thought she was our sister because she had red hair too!"

"Yeah, she was a cutie. Is that all Gin?"

"Yeah, yeah that's all I wanted. Thanks guys! Oh, Harry's back with Dumbledore!"

They ran back over to the group, which was now surrounding Remus, and watched as the Headmaster conjured a stretcher and put him on it. They followed him back up to the castle and into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey shrieked at the sight of him and went for Potion rack immediately.

"What's the matter with him Dumbledore?" she exclaimed.

"Silver poisoning," Dumbledore replied. Madam Pomfrey looked at him, shocked. "It was the Death Eaters Poppy,"

"Oh no. Dumbledore, I'm not entirely sure if I can handle silver poisoning…" she said, looking anxious.

"Just give him something to ease the pain, I'll contact St Mungo's immediately, and he can be taken there. Harry will be staying with him until he is taken there. Can I ask all of you to return to your dormitories and not mention this to anyone,"

They all nodded somberly and left, Harry took the seat next to Remus and grabbed his arm.

"Will he be alright Professor?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Harry. It's an extensive injury. I'll ask Dilys to keep an eye on him while he's there, and keep us posted as to his progress but that's the best I can do. I'm so sorry," he put a hand on his shoulder, squeezed gently, then strode out of the room. Melissa turned to Harry.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Thanks, but I think it'll be okay. It won't be long until he leaves anyway. Thanks,"

"That's okay. I'll see you later,"

"Bye,"

She walked the empty corridors, dazed and confused, until she got to her own room, where she lay down on her bed and stared at the roof. The piece of paper fell out of her pocket and she picked it up, amazed that she had forgotten all about it in such a short time. Her fingers trembled as she opened it up, and read the small, loopy handwriting.

_My darling child,_

_Our last meeting was not very fortunate, and for that I apologize. I also apologize for the state we have had to leave your friend in, Wormtail got carried away. I am your mother, and I urge you to please, come and join me. I have missed you ever since the day you were born, in Azkaban, when I forgot myself I still remembered your face as clearly as day. Please, Malicia, follow your birthright, come to me. You will be rewarded._

_Love, your mother._

Melissa looked at the letter in disgust, before tearing it up and setting fire to the pieces with her wand. As they burned, they let out a shrill scream, which made Melissa herself scream. A voice echoed through her room, screaming at her over and over again.

"_You will pay!_"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9!

Remus was moved to St. Mungo's only hours later. Harry could be seen moping around the corridors for the rest of the day, snapping at people and abusing people from the younger years. But Melissa didn't see any of this. She was curled up in a ball on her bed, her doona wrapped around her, sobbing loudly. Whenever she closed her eyes she could see her parents (Sarah and Tony) being murdered, and a voice screaming out to her _'You will pay!'_

She knew she had to go and see Dumbledore, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to speak. She was waiting for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, and she would welcome it with open arms, jump into it's bottomless pit and feel all the pain drift from her with ease. But she knew it wouldn't. She would have to get up in the morning and go to class, sit across from Ginny and pretend she knew nothing more of what had happened to Remus than anyone else did. Worst of all, she would have to sit across from Harry at breakfast, lunch and dinner and watch him eat his meal miserably, and listen to him plotting his revenge, knowing that eventually, she would have to tell him the truth.

He would hate her, she was sure of it.

How do you explain something like that to someone? _Oh by the way Harry, you know the woman that killed your Godfather and gravely injured the only link to your father you had left? Yeah she's my Mum, hope you don't mind, can we still be friends? No? Okay then, bye bye!_

She didn't think it would quite work like that.

No, Harry Potter would indeed hate her, as would the rest of her new friends. And she would be thrown into the same category as Malfoy and all of those prats.

_What do I do? How in the world do I tell them? _She thought. "They're going to find out Melissa, be strong," she said aloud.

"We're going to find out what?"

Melissa shrieked at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Um, what? Oh, I mean we're going to find out why Remus was attacked. Yeah,"

"Mhmm, sure,"

"How can you say that? Of course we'll find out!"

"You really expect me to believe that that's what you meant? Melissa, do you really think I'm dumb? Be honest with me, please. Tell me the truth,"

"What truth, I was unaware I've been lying to you!"

"Unless you tell me the truth, you're going to destroy every bond of trust we have, so spill,"

"Why don't you just tell me what you want to hear and I'll relay it back to you, because that's all you're going to believe!"

"Malicia!"

"What! Shit…"

"Liss, who are you?"

"I'm me, ok that's all you need to know,"

"Melissa, don't bullshit me, I've had enough!"

"Okay, okay…I guess you know my name right? By the way, how did you know?"

"Fred and George,"

"How'd they know?"

"Apparently when you were a baby, before they found a home for you, you stayed at my place. They remembered you caz they thought you were our sister,"

"Right, the red hair. Do you know who my parents are?"

"Not a clue…do you?" Ginny asked, slightly intrigued.

"Unfortunately for me, yeah, I do."

"Well, who are they? I mean, all I know is that they were in Azkaban…"

"Yeah, they were. Look Ginny, you have to swear not to tell anyone, okay. I mean, it. Swear on our friendship,"

"I swear! What's the big deal anyway? Who were they?"

"The Lestranges. My parent's were the Lestranges,"

There was a long silence before Ginny finally spoke.

"Shit,"

"Ya think? You hate me?"

"Of course I don't hate you! Come here you twit!" Ginny pulled her into a hug and Melissa began to cry. She didn't hate her, she was comforting her. _Thank God._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want to tell anyone! Especially Harry! What will he think of me? I mean that woman…my mum, she killed Sirius! And now Remus was attacked and it's all my fault!" she sobbed into Ginny's shoulder.

"How on earth do you figure that out?" Ginny asked softly.

"They left a letter with Remus, Ginny. A letter to me,"

"What?" Ginny asked, pulling away. "What did it say?"

"It basically said come and join them and I'll be rewarded," she replied, sadly.

"Well, where is it? Can I see it?"

"I…I burned it. I didn't exactly realize the consequences of that when I did it,"

'Consequences?"

"Well, a) I can't show it to Dumbledore now,"

"Yeah, but he'll take your word for it," Ginny replied, shaking her head dismissively.

"And b) when I burned, it screamed at me,"

"What do you mean it screamed at you?"

"I mean it screamed _You will pay _at me. Oh Gin, what am I gunna do?" she moaned.

'You're going to tell Dumbledore. Liss, you could be in serious danger!"

"Maybe I should just give myself to them, that way everyone would be safe,"

"No, that's ridiculous. We wouldn't be safe. Voldemort would still be after Harry and Dumbledore, not to mention everyone else in the world…"

"But…"

"No buts! Come on, we're going to see Dumbledore!"

"But I don't know his password!" Malicia exclaimed.

"I do. I found a letter he sent to Harry. He enjoys Acid Pops," she giggled.

"He enjoys…? I'm so confused!" Malicia laughed.

"At least you're laughing! Now come on!" and Ginny dragged her out the door.

They walked slowly up to the seventh floor, Melissa telling Ginny as much as she knew about her family and it's history.

"I don't really know a lot. I mean, I've been trying to find stuff out…not that I care!" she added nervously.

"Liss, no matter who they are, they're your parents. You have a right to know who they are and who they were before they turned…well you know,"

"I don't think they turned that way; I think they just _are_. But oh well. At least I'm not," she grinned.

"Exactly!" Ginny agreed, laughing.

They reached the spot where a single gargoyle stood against he wall.

"Acid Pops," they said together, giggling. The gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone staircase was revealed, on to which they stepped so they were carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's office.

Ginny knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.

Melissa looked at Ginny nervously, and they opened the door.

"Ah, girls, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We wanted to know how Remus is sir?" Melissa said. Ginny elbowed her.

"He's still unconscious. We're hoping he can be woken by magical means, but, if not, we just have to wait it out,"

"God! This is all my fault,"

"Melissa, don't be ridiculous, how could this possibly be your fault?"

"They…" Ginny nodded silently. "They left me a letter,"

"Who did?" Dumbledore asked, sitting up slightly in his seat.

"My…my parents," she mumbled. Dumbledore looked at Ginny.

"Am I to understand that Miss Weasley is aware of your heritage?" Melissa nodded slowly. "Alright then…what did the letter say? May I read it?"

"It said that if I went and joined them, I would be rewarded, and that she missed me, and she loved me," Melissa whispered. "But you can't see it,"

"Melissa – "

"No, you can't see it because I burned it,"

There was a long silence.

"I see…what happened when it burned Melissa?"

"It screamed at me,"

"What did it scream exactly?'

"It – it said _you will pay_," silent tears fell down her face, and Ginny put her arm around her.

"Right. Do you have any intention of informing Mr. Potter?"

'No!" she yelled.

"Alright, I was just asking. I think this wise anyway. What about Mr. Malfoy?"

"Why the hell would she tell Malfoy?" Ginny asked, spitting the name as if it were filth.

"He's my cousin Gin," Melissa replied, laughing at her friends disdain.

"Oh, got it. No more insulting him then…" Ginny said, looking sheepish.

"Meh, don't worry about it. But she's right, why would I tell him? He's probably one of the best blackmail artists this school has ever seen!"

"Ah, you underestimate the power of the Marauders," Dumbledore replied, with a twinkle in his eye. Ginny laughed, but Melissa looked confused.

"I'll tell you later," Ginny added, giggling.

"Melissa, are you at all worried about your safety in here?"

"No sir, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world for me,"

"Then until the time arrives for you to leave, are you happy to remain?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Good. I'll pass on your regards to Professor Lupin, and I'll let you know what will happen at Christmas holidays. I believe you've been invited to the Weasley's which is as safe a place as any,"

"Thank you sir," Melissa replied. Dumbledore nodded, and they took this to be their dismissal.

They opened the door and made their way down the stairs and through the opening in the wall, and continued on to Melissa's room.

"So anyway, forget all the drama that happened today – what happened with you and Krum?" Ginny asked, when they reached Melissa's room and changed into pj's.

"Oh my Gosh! Nothing happened! We just talked, that's all,"

"A little birdy told me you sung for him, and that you were good,"

"Meh, he asked me to,"

"So…?"

"So what?"

"So, are you two gunna, you know. Meet up?"

"I don't know…he's kinda cute…" Melissa replied sheepishly.

"I knew it!"

"But he's so not interested! I mean come on! Besides, he's friends with Evan, the dirty rat! I could never date one of Evan's friends,"

"Why not?"

"Because...well me and Evan broke up, but it was still like, well, friends with benefits. His friends probably know that, and besides, it would be so totally weird!"

"Speaking of Evan, he is totally hot!"

"Yeah, I know,"

"You think he'd be interested?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't even think about it. You're with _Dean_ remember? And besides, the only person you are going to be hooking up with (other than Dean, but I give that one more month) is Harry Potter!"

"What? No!"

"Oh yes, and besides, haven't you ever heard the cardinal law?"

"What cardinal law?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The Best Friends Cardinal Law; never go where your best friend has traveled,"

"You're best friend huh? So does that mean I'm your best friend?"

"Hell yeah it does!"

"What about those other chicks we went to the concert with?"

"They don't know me as well as you do…at least not anymore,"

"Aww, I'm flattered!" Ginny replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Shut up!" Melissa replied, throwing a pillow at her.

The news of Remus's attack traveled fast, and all the students were terrified. Remus had been everyone's favorite teacher, who was going to look after their lessons now?

"Do you reckon it'll be Snape?" Harry asked the next morning.

"Not sure, let's hope not!" Melissa replied, laughing.

"We'll let you know, we've got Defence first," Ginny added.

"Good luck, if it's Snape he'll be on a rampage," Hermione said. She'd arrived late and put her bags down.

"Why are you so late Mione?" Ron asked.

"I got held up in the corridor. Peeves snuck in to Snape's office and smashed _everything_ so yeah,"

"So that's why Snape's in such a bad mood?" Melissa asked.

'Yep. Be careful," Hermione advised.

"Shit. Let's hope we don't have him first. We've got double Defence, then double Potions. How totally sucky!"

"Oh my God. Alright, we better shove off, don't want to be late. Especially if Snape's teaching!" Melissa said, with a grin.

She and Ginny grabbed their bags and left the Great Hall. When they got to the Defence room, there was no one there. They waited until everyone arrived, and everyone began to look restless.

"Do we even have a teacher?"

"Maybe they couldn't find us a replacement in such short time?"

"I doubt it, Dumbledore will have found someone," Melissa said.

The whispers continued however. Most students were not disappointed at the idea of not having a teacher though. They seemed to find it thoroughly exciting. Just as some of them were beginning to pack up their things and leave, a voice called out from the shadows.

"Don't even think about it!"

They all jumped and looked towards the front of the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt emerged from the shadows, laughing at them all.

"Good morning everyone, nice to see you show some initiative in a situation like this. How many times have you been told, if you don't have a teacher, go to the staff room and check,"

He looked over at Melissa and Ginny, who were laughing at the looks on their classmates faces.

"Weasley, I've got my eye on you,"

Ginny grinned sweetly. "Nice to know Professor," she replied.

"Enough with the Professor stuff, I hate it. And my other hate is being called sir," he added.

"So what do we call you?" Melissa asked. "Teacher dude?"

"Haha. No, call me Shackles," he grinned at them. They laughed. "Now, down to business. I'm an Auror who's _technically_ on leave, but when I heard about Remus (Professor Lupin to you) I offered to help Dumbledore. Now, who can tell me what we're up to?"

"Please, Si – err, Shackles. We were starting to learn about protective jinxes," a Ravenclaw replied.

"Thanks, Miss – "

"Davenport. Melinda Davenport,"

"Thank you Miss Davenport. Now, who can tell me some protective jinxes?"

Zacharius Smith put up his hand. Ginny smirked. "Little wart!" she whispered.

"Miss Weasley!" Kingsley exclaimed.

"Sorry sir," she replied.

"Seeing as how you seem to wish to speak during my class, can you tell me the proper incantation for a Shield Charm?"

"Of course I can," she replied.

"Can you perform it?"

"Hell yeah I can,"

"Well, go on then," he beckoned her up the front of the class.

"Impedimenta!" he yelled, pointing his wand at her.

"Protego!" she yelled, and the jinx bounced off the invisible shield she'd created.

"Well done Miss Weasley. 20 points to Gryffindor," Ginny smiled and sat down in her spot. Melissa high fived her.

"Mr. Smith, can you tell me one?"

"Stupefy?"

"Can you perform it?"

"Sure," he stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Stupefy!" he yelled, his wand pointed at Kingsley.

"Protego!" Shacklebolt yelled. "I get the point, you can do it," he grinned. "20 points to Hufflepuff. Anyone else?"

Everyone looked around, none of them knowing what to say or do.

"No? What about Expelliarmus, no one knows that one?"

Zacharius Smith raised his hand.

"Please, um, Shackles, does that really count?"

"What is a wizards most valuable possession, Mr. Smith?"

"His wand,"

"And if a wand is removed from the wizard the wizard is…?"

He looked around the class and pointed at Melissa.

"Helpless," she replied.

"Exactly! As an Auror, the Disarming spell is one of the most important tools you can use. Write this down,"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes, and when they left, their hands were increasingly sore from writing, and they were not looking forward to Potions.

As predicted, Snape was in a horrible mood, and found problems with everyone's potions that day. They walked out of the dungeons, their feet shuffling along the floor.

"Well, that was a bitch of a lesson!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

"A bitch of a lesson. That was a disaster! I can't believe he's so pissed off! I mean, he gets a discount on all of his supplies, and he was NEVER going to get the Defence job anyway, what the hell is his problem?"

"My problem, Miss Simmons, is students who can't keep their attitude in check,"

"Oops," Melissa whispered to Ginny. She spun around one heel, "Sorry sir, I was just questioning your reasons for failing everyone,"

"I don't need you to question my teaching methods,"

"Well, as I wasn't questioning them to say, the school board, or the Headmaster, I really don't understand the problem,"

"The problem, is – "

"I mean, I could if you wanted me to. I'm sure they would want to know about teachers letting their personal feelings get in the way of their teaching. Especially when it was concerning certain students,"

"10 points from Gryffindor, and don't ever speak to me like that again!"

"Yes, sir!" she replied. He walked away and she saluted behind his back. Ginny stifled a giggle as they walked to lunch.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy and his friends were skipping lunch, and had raided the kitchens instead before returning to their common room.

"I can't believe he actually failed us. _Us_! We're supposed to be his favorite students!"

"Maybe he's just having a bad day. You know the Dark Lord is still angry at him,"

"Shut up Goyle! I don't give a rat's arse if the Dark Lord is angry with him, that mark could mean the end of it all,"

"Since when have you ever cared about your marks?" Crabbe asked.

"Mother dearest informed me last night, that if I didn't obtain good enough results, I wouldn't be able to join the ranks. She's talked father into it as well, and he managed to appeal to the Lord. So no mark for me unless I pass NEWTs,"

"Well, that sucks," Goyle said.

"Shut up," Malfoy moaned.

"Honey, you're a little tense, I think you need to relax. Come here," Pansy said. She pointed to her lap and he lay his head down on her legs. She began to massage the top of his skull. "It's all going to be alright,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know," she purred.

"Yeah, hang on I've just got to get something!" Melissa burst through the hole and everyone jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy snarled. "You don't live here anymore traitor,"

"Shut up ferret face. Pansy, I left a couple of my tops up in your room, can I grab them?"

"Yeah sure, shove love," she said to Malfoy. He didn't move. "Draco, move, please," he still didn't move. "Draco, move,"

He just grinned, not moving an inch. She stood up and his head rolled off her lap.

"I was comfortable," he moaned.

"Yeah, well, you'll get over it hun," Melissa said sweetly, following Pansy up the stairs.

"Bitch," Malfoy snarled.

Melissa blew him a kiss. Pansy laughed and grabbed her hand.

"So how have all your lessons been going?"

"Shit, yours?"

"Oh, Malfoy's steaming because Snape failed him this morning. Poor thing, he's worried about his grades,"

"Yeah, no sympathy. No offence!"

"None taken. None at all,"

"Hey, so I've been meaning to ask you, do you have a cousin called Evan?"

"Yeah, I do, how'd you know?"

"Oh my God he was telling the truth," Melissa whispered to herself. "Oh, we used to be friends. We met each other again at Hogsmeade last weekend, it was so weird. Neither of us knew about the other being you know 'magical' and all. It was so awkward,"

"Oh yeah, he brought Viktor. God he is so hot. I mean, sure I love Malfoy, but god I would love to take a piece out of that!"

"Pansy Parkinson!" Melissa laughed.

"What! I heard you guys got pretty close,"

"Mmm, who didn't? Nah nothing happened, he's nice,"

"Oh I know. I heard he was…well, I kinda don't want to say…"

"What?"

"I heard he was joining ranks," she whispered.

"What?" Melissa shrieked.

"Yeah, I have my sources,"

"Malfoy?" she asked. Pansy stayed quiet. "I can't believe it. Oh I am going to kill him!"

"Are you guys in contact then?"

"No, but we will be! Anyway, I've gotta go. Thanks for getting my tops for me, Ginny wants to borrow them. Well, I'll talk to you later okay? Why don't you drop by the room tonight? Party at mine,"

"Yeah, will all your Gryff friends be there?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"I'll pass,"

"You know, you guys should at least try and get along – "

"Not gunna happen," Pansy cut across her, laughing.

"Fair enough, let's go!"

They wandered back down the stairs and Malfoy sneered at Melissa as she left the room.

"Do you mind Malfoy? She never did anything to you,"

'Apart from join the Gryffindors. God knows how many of those little bastards know our password…"

"Look, I highly doubt that she would tell them. I trust her, and you trust me right?"

Malfoy stared at her, sulking.

"Oh just get over it!"

"Pansy! Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"Well, don't talk about my friends that way. I don't let people talk about you that way!"

"Oh really? And how do I know that?"

"Well, you're just going to have to trust me then, aren't you?"

"I don't do trust.," Malfoy sulked.

"We know," Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle said together, rolling their eyes and relaxing on the chairs and couches once more.

A/N: So how'd you like? Let me know if you hate it or love it (the underdogs on top) sorry I love that song! Anyways, R&R people, and let me know! Luv yaz all! Aimz –xxx-


	10. Chapter 10

ITALIC – Melissa BOLD – Krum 

CHAPTER 10! Christmas Time!

Hey Viktor! 

_How are you? Time flies doesn't it! It's been like, two months since Hogsmeade, and I haven't spoken to you since, although I'm pretty sure I promised to! Things have been ok here. Did you hear one of our teachers got attacked? Professor Lupin, our Defence teacher. He's doing so well. He's out of St Mungo's and back in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts thank god! We were all so worried! He's a good friend of Harry's, and we like our sub and everything, but he's bit loopy! It'll be good to have Moony (Professor Lupin) back!_

_How has everything been with you? I've heard nothing about you leaving the team, did you change your mind? Or maybe you're just switching sides…more and more people seem to be doing that lately…_

_Anyways, it's nearly Christmas! I'm so excited, I love Christmas! It's so awesome, with the presents, and the family and stuff! Maybe you could come and visit us? We're all having a big party at the Burrow, I'll find out if you can come k? I should go, miss ya! Merry Christmas!_

_Liss_

_ Xxx_

_**Hello,**_

_**Yes, it has been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry to hear about your professor, and I'm glad he is doing well. Didn't he get attacked on the day we met? It was in the paper, but I didn't know he was your teacher. How sad, and a friend of yours too…**_

_**No, I haven't left the Quidditch team. I have no intention of ever changing sides, I know where I am, and I'm sticking to it, I just hope others I know can accept that, for they have made the opposite choice to myself…do you get my drift?**_

_**Well, I would love to come and visit you all, as long as Hermione and the twin man are alright with it, it would be good to see you all again. Plus, I have you a Christmas present, which I would like to give you in person…**_

_**See you soon (hopefully!), and wish everyone a Merry Christmas for me!**_

_**Viktor**_

**_ _**

_Dude,_

_You bought me a Christmas present? That is so awesome! Thank you so much! Hermione and George (and everyone else for that matter) said they'd be happy for you to come around for Christmas, everyone agrees it would be good to see you (by the way, George is what WE call the 'twin man'! P)_

_Well, nyah, because I got you a Christmas present too, so you have to show up now! And I think I most definitely got your drift with the 'Quidditch' sides, and I'm glad to hear it. It seems I was fed false information by Evan's cousin, tell him to shoot her for me ok? _

_I should probably go now, I'm staying with the Weasley's and we're going Christmas shopping! So excited! I love shopping!_

_Liss_

_ Xxx_

"So he actually asked if we would mind him coming?" Hermione asked, peeling potatoes.

"Yeah, he did! I think you scared him Georgie!"

"Good! Maybe he'll stay away from my girl!" he replied indignantly, putting an arm around Hermione's waist.

"I don't think he's got his eye on me anymore," Hermione replied, grinning at Melissa.

"Oh shut up!" Melissa replied, throwing a potato at her. It missed by several inches, and Harry caught it as he came through the back door.

"Dude, please, no more U.F.V's,"

"U.F.V's?" Melissa asked, giggling.

"Unidentified Flying Vegetables," Harry replied, tossing it back.

"Well it can't be unidentified if you know it's a vegetable. Besides, it's quite clearly a potato," Ginny said, pushing Harry out of the way of the back door so she could get in. "Lucky you're a Seeker though, or it would have smacked you right in the head!"

"This is true!"

Mrs. Weasley had sent them all an invitation to stay with them at the Burrow two weeks before the Christmas holidays. There were so many of them there, and it was very crowded, but they managed. Fred, George and Charlie were squeezed into the twins room, Harry and Ron had Ron's room, Hermione, Melissa and Ginny were in Ginny's room and Bill and Fleur were in Percy's old room. Remus was arriving Christmas Eve and sleeping in the lounge, where everyone could keep an eye on him, and there were also frequent visitors constantly roaming through the house. Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were frequent visitors. To accommodate all of this, they ate every meal outside, and rarely tried to squeeze everyone into one room of the house.

The Weasley's backyard was large, and Mr. Weasley had cast a heat charm, so the ice and snow that came with winter and Christmas did not bother them.

"So guys, shopping today?" Melissa asked hopefully. There was a collective groan all around the room; she asked this everyday.

"No, she's right. We should probably go soon, or none of you will get presents," Mrs. Weasley said, coming through the adjoining door, folded washing in her hands. "Ron, put these in your room, and DON'T just dump them on your bed, actually put them away today please?"

"Yes mum," Ron replied begrudgingly. Everyone sniggered.

"I think we should go shopping today, it's as good a day as any," Ginny said, smiling sweetly at her mother.

"I agree. Your father is home today, and Hagrid said he'd call by in about half an hour…we could persuade them to come with us…"

"Great idea mum!" Fred exclaimed. "Spectacular! _We need to check on the shop…_" He muttered.

"Oh no! You are not going anywhere near that shop today! Family day, Weasleys…and co." she said, tipping her head towards Harry, Hermione and Melissa. They grinned.

"So nyah!" Melissa added.

"Maturity is not her strong suit," Harry said quietly. Melissa kicked him in the shin.

Diagon Alley was almost empty when they arrived. The ministry had lent them cars, solely on Harry's behalf, and they were there in less than five minutes. Hagrid and Tonks accompanied them, and Harry marveled as he looked around at the witches and wizards around him. They entered and exited the shops without a word. Mother's held their children's hands so hard their knuckles were often white. There was no stalk between the people walking down the street, they merely nodded and went on their way.

"Hey! What happened to Fortescue's?" Harry asked, shocked. There were Ministry officials everywhere and the door had been bashed down.

"Hold on," Mr. Weasley replied, and hurried over. He had a hurried discussion with a man at the door, and ran back.

"Fortescue was dragged off in the middle of the night. Apparently there's an anti-apparating jinx on the place, so they bashed the door down," he looked at the ice cream parlor sadly. "I'm glad I don't work in that department. Fortescue was a good man,"

"I know…he used to give me freed sundaes when I was here in third year. I liked him,"

"Me too," Mrs. Weasley replied. "But we have things to do. Now, I imagine you kids want to stick together?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, Arthur and I have to go and buy presents too. Hagrid will go with you, alright?"

They nodded, although they didn't see the point. They all knew she was asking them only to be polite; Hagrid was coming whether they liked it or not.

"'Where are we going first?" Harry asked.

"Can we PLEASE go to our shop?" Fred asked, looking desperate.

"On one condition," Ginny replied.

"What?"

"We get free stuff!"

"Dude!"

"Ah, ah, ah…do you want to go or not? I'll tell Mum…" she asked in a sing-song voice, smiling sweetly.

"ONE free thing, that's it! Choose wisely!" George hissed, and they walked into the brightly colored store.

In the shop, they all separated, and after choosing her free gift (a Pygmy Puff), Melissa somehow wound up in the Defence section of the shop, a much more serious place to be. She considered buying a shield cloak. It was invisible once you put it on, and it blocked all simple spells. But she figured if her parents or their Death Eater friends were to attack her, they wouldn't be likely to use simple spells, would they? She was holding the cloak, lost in thought, when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, offering her hand to the person on the floor. They took it gratefully, and as he stood up, she realized who it was.

"Malfoy!"

"You!"

"At least I had the decency to say your name," she replied, giggling.

"Why would I disgrace my lips with such a word?"

"Well, you could at least try and be nice, the rest of us try with you!"

"Saint Potter doesn't try! Weaselby and the Mudblood don't try!"

"Why do you care anyway Malfoy?"

"I don't! Would you just leave me alone? Do you have any idea how retarded you are?"

"At least _I'm_ happy," she whispered, and took a few steps before turning back. "Merry Christmas Malfoy,"

She wandered away to find Ginny and the others, not quite knowing why she suddenly felt pity in her heart for Draco Malfoy.

They managed to find the remainder of their gifts with time to spare, and went to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. As they were discussing George's previous relationships, much to Hermione's disgust, Melissa spotted Malfoy trying to slip through unnoticed. A small sliver of pity stung through her again, and a sudden though popped into her head.

"I have to go to the toilet! I'll be back in like, 5 minutes!"

"5 minutes? It takes you that long?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yep, and I need Ginny for protection!" she replied. She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her off the seat.

"What are we doing?" Ginny hissed.

"I'm buying one more present!" Melissa replied.

"Who the hell for?"

Melissa stopped. "Ok, Gin, please don't think I'm crazy, even though I think I'm crazy…."

"What are you on about?"

"I'm buying Malfoy a present,"

"You're…you're what? You're crazy!"

"You heard me, just shut up and help!" she grabbed Ginny's hand again and they ran through the hole in the wall to get back to the shops.

"Ok, um…oh my God I don't know!" Ginny squealed, laughing.

"Um…"

"Quidditch! He loves Quidditch!" Ginny exclaimed. They ran into Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked around.

"Ok, think…expensive!" Melissa said, laughing. Ginny stopped and looked at her. "What? Dumbledore just keeps adding money into my account, so I figure I should use it right?"

"Oooh! What about these?" Ginny said, looking over Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa turned around to see the most exquisite Seeker's gloves she'd ever seen. She picked up the card and read it.

"100 Leather, weaved with Silver filament. That sounds like a Malfoy thing. 25 Galleons…shit ey, that's a lot!"

"Indeed…should we? I mean, should you, because I'm so not wasting my money!"

Melissa grinned. She took them over to the counter and paid for them. "Gift wrapped please?" she asked, shooting the assistant a grin. He smiled back, and pointed his wand at them package. Instantly it wrapped in Black paper, with Green and Sliver ribbon.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know!" Melissa exclaimed, amazed.

"No, you probably shouldn't!"

"Um…ok…"

"I scared you didn't I?"

"No, nothing can scare me,"

"Ok enough with the flirting!" Ginny exclaimed. "We have 20 seconds and if we're not back in that time, Mum will kill us. Bye!"

"Seeya dude!" Melissa exclaimed, as Ginny ran her out of the store.

"Quick, give it to me!" she hissed, as they were running. She pulled a small box out of her pocket and put the present in. It shrunk immediately and she put the box back in her pocket.

"What the hell is that?"

"My free gift!" Ginny whispered, as they sat back down at the table.

"What took you girls so long?" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Harry looked at them strangely.

"We had a little issue with some stuff Mum," Ginny said, tipping her head slightly. Mrs. Weasley's mouth formed into an 'O' shape and she dropped the subject; Ron mimed vomiting into his Butterbeer.

Christmas morning came, and Melissa woke to Ginny shrieking over the top of her bed.

"Liss, oh my God! You rock!" she held up the bikini Melissa had bought her.

"You like it?"

"I can't believe you remembered I wanted this! This is so awesome!"

"Oh! There's something else!" she pulled out a small velvet bag from in her bedside drawer and handed it to Ginny.

Inside was a large, chunky silver ring, engraved on the inside '_Thanks for everything Red…yeah dude!'._ Ginny squealed in delight and jumped on Melissa to hug her.

"Oh my God, I love you so much! I got a ring, I got a ring!" she sang. Melissa laughed and got up. There was a small pile of presents at the foot of the bed and Melissa sat up quickly to open them.

'_Melissa, Merry Christmas, Harry!' _she read the tag and laughed. Opening it up, she found a wristband with 'EVANESCENCE' on it, and a small silver chain with a revolving orb on it.

"Madness!"

"Ooh, that's really pretty, who's it from?" Ginny asked.

"Harry," she replied, looking at it smiling. "What did he get you?"

"Um, hang on…" Ginny picked up the last present and opened it slowly. Melissa could see she'd been saving this for last.

"It's a photo!" she exclaimed. "Of me and him at the concert…and a…oh my God!"

Inside was another ring, gold and thin banded, with a small diamond in the middle.

"Gin, that's gorgeous!" Melissa exclaimed, sighing.

"I…I know. I'll be back later yeah? I have to go…say thank you," she walked out slowly, still in shock and staring at the ring on her finger in awe.

Melissa opened her other presents. From Ron, she got a book about Quidditch. Hermione, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. The twins had gotten her a collection of pranks from their shop (she would ask them exactly what they did before she went near them!) and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given her a black and pink striped Weasley jumper and a collection of fruitcakes and fudge. Dumbledore had sent her a large collection of chocolate.

She had two presents left when she felt a stab of pain. _This is my first Christmas without Mum and Dad!_ She began to cry, and her tears fell, but did not hit the ground. They stopped, 6 inches from the ground, and slid down an invisible surface.

"What the hell?" she asked herself aloud. She picked up the thing, which materialized immediately in her hands. A purple box, with gold ribbon around the top was in her hands, and as she read the tag, she trembled slightly. _Love Mum and Dad_ it read. It was signed with the Dark Mark.

She opened up the ribbon slowly and fearfully, not really wanting to know what was inside, but curiosity overcame her. She yanked it open and pulled the lid off. Inside was a beautifully carved white Jewellery box, hand painted with black roses and gold markings. It had old Latin around the top of the lid, and she marveled at its beauty before opening it. Inside was a large green emerald necklace on a thick gold chain. She gasped and pulled out the only photo of Bellatrix Lestrange she'd seen; the article on Harry's bedroom wall that she'd stolen. Bellatrix was wearing that exact same necklace. She picked up the note inside the box.

_This box, and it's contents, have been passed from mother to daughter for centuries past. Far be it for me to ignore tradition. On the 15th Christmas of the one you bear, you shall continue the tradition too. Until then…sleep well._

"Sleep well? What the hell does that mean?" she asked. For a moment, she considered putting the necklace on, but changed her mind, and placed it back in the box. "Harry would recognize it. And besides, it's probably cursed or something…"

As she was putting the Jewellery box back in the purple one, another gift appeared at her feet.

"What is up with this today?" she exclaimed, laughing. The tag said it was from Viktor, and she opened it, excited. She pulled softly on the silver ribbon and pulled the lid off the box. Inside, wrapped in gold silk, was a black, leather bound journal. As she looked at it, her name appeared, engraved in the leather. She gasped as she realized it was not the name she had given him, but instead, her real name…_Malicia Lestrange._

She stared at it for what seemed like an age, and opened it. The first page said something in Bulgarian. She couldn't make it out, but it looked romantic anyway.

"It means 'From heart to mind, your words are mine,'" said a gruff voice from behind her. **(A/N: In previous, unpublished one-shots, (and also this one!) I've tried to work in Krum's accent, but I can't do it, so you can use your imaginations!)**

"Hey!" she exclaimed, spinning around to find Krum behind her. She hugged him tight and he grinned.

"How have you been?"

"Good! Tired…but good! Harry and Ginny have been trying to teach me Quidditch, but it hasn't quite worked out so far, and they've been working me to my bones!"

He laughed. "Oh well, it's not in everyone!"

"Thank you so much for my present!" she gushed.

"You don't even know what it is," he replied, laughing.

"Well, it's a journal isn't it?" she asked, confused.

"It's not just any kind of journal. Here, show me,"

She handed him the book and he opened up the second page. Words appeared on it.

"My name is Viktor Krum, and this is your Christmas present! All you have to do is think and your thoughts appear. It saves wrist cramps!"

Melissa laughed.

"It does more tricks. I can't see everything you write, but," he pulled a small thin package out of his pocket, also wrapped in gold silk, and gave it to her. It revealed a beautiful silvery quill. "If you write with that, and I write with the one that is currently at home with my book, then we can communicate. Everything you write appears in my book, as long as you write with that quill,"

"Aw! Thank you so much! You're so sweet!" she exclaimed. She stood on her toes and made to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head, and she got his lips. It was a soft and sweet kiss, and she pulled away slowly, putting her first two fingers to her lips.

"I – I'm sorry!"

"For what? That's what I came here for," he said quietly.

'But you don't even know me!" she exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter,"

He kissed her again, and this time she didn't hesitate at all.

At dinner, he held her hand under the table, but Ginny was the only one who noticed. The smile had not left her face since she'd opened Harry's present. Melissa had a feeling something may have happened, but they hadn't had a chance to talk about it. Hermione was wearing a beautiful gold necklace that George had given her, and every now and then it glinted in the lights, and momentarily blinded Melissa. It was the seven rings of luck, and Hermione twirled it through her fingers on one hand while she ate with the other.

"Hey Melissa, is there any reason you still have presents at the end of your bed?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about them! One is from Evan, so that can wait, and the other one has no tag…I'll open them later,"

"But why didn't you just open them before?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron! What's it to you if she'd didn't open them? I expect she was excited at Viktor's arrival, am I right?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at Melissa. Melissa choked on her chicken.

"Uh, yeah. I was so excited I totally forgot. My bad. I promise I'll give you a complete blow by blow on what they were and how they work," she replied, grinning. "Speaking of, Fred, George, what exactly did you give me?"

"Oh, um, we'll explain later!" Fred said, looking at his mother and smiling slightly. Melissa got the point and dropped the conversation.

"Hey Mum, can we play a game of Quidditch in the field?" Ginny asked, setting down her knife and fork to indicate she was finished. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Viktor and Melissa did the same, looking at Molly and Arthur hopefully.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…It's getting dark," she looked at her husband.

"But Mum, we'll have three fully trained wizards with us!" Ginny replied indignantly. "And we're not children!"

"Fully trained…who!"

Fred, George and Krum all put their hands in the air. Mrs. Weasley grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, right, Viktor," she said. Fred and George snorted angrily. "Be quiet you two! You left school, so technically you aren't fully trained. But seeing as how Viktor will be with you, I guess it's okay,"

George shot daggers at Krum from across the table and shoved his chair away from the table.

"Accio brooms!" Fred shouted, pointing his wand at the house. Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Krum's brooms all flew to their hands, and a spare each flew into the hands of Hermione and Melissa.

"Oh, I probably won't play!" Melissa said, handing the broom to Ginny. Ginny gave it back to her and whispered in her ear.

"You're dating a famous Quidditch star, you're going to have to learn now!"

Melissa blushed. "What about you and Hogwarts' best Quidditch player since the fabulous Charlie?"

Ginny blushed and whacked Melissa's arm.

"Shut up! I don't want to tell anyone yet! How did you know anyway?"

"The smile hasn't left your face all night Ginny Weasley! Oh, and don't tell anyone about Viktor and I, I don't really want everyone to know yet,"

"Yeah, that's cool. I wasn't – "

"What are you two doing?" Harry yelled back at them. He and Krum had stopped around 100 meters in front of them, and were staring back as if they were crazy.

"Sorry guys!" Melissa yelled. "Got caught up in secret girls' business!"

They ran to catch up and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand. "I take it you told her?" he asked.

"I take it you told him?" she replied, indication Krum, who had grabbed Melissa's hand and kissing it softly. She was transfixed.

"What can I say," Harry said, grinning. "Secret men's stuff,"

He and Ginny ran ahead and mounted their brooms, flying off to meet the others.

"Are you alright on that thing?" Krum asked.

"I'm not sure. I think so," Melissa replied. She mounted the broom, but was slightly shaky.

"As silly as it sounds, the broom will sense your nervousness. Try and be confident," he mounted his own broom and did a loop in the air.

"That's easy for you to say. Mr. International Quidditch Star!" she replied indignantly. "Ok, I'm going to do this. I'm not afraid, and I'm not going to fall off!"

She slowly remounted the broom. It didn't shake her off, or buck like it had before. She flew slowly up to where Viktor was hovering, and he hugged her.

"You did it! See, I told you you could,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" she replied, and sped off.

"Hey!" he called, and chased after her.

She stopped abruptly on the other side of the field, a few meters from Ginny, who threw the Quaffle at her.

"Keepings off Ron!" she screamed, and Melissa nodded, diving with the ball. She weaved around Ron and threw the Quaffle to Fred, who passed it to George, who passed it to Hermione. Hermione nearly missed and shrieked, almost falling off. She threw the Quaffle up in the air, and Melissa and Krum shot up, both aiming to catch it. Krum got there first, and Melissa kissed him roughly, surprising him, and yanked the Quaffle from under his arm.

"What the…? That's not fair!" he yelled.

"All's fair in love and Quidditch!" she cried, tossing the ball to Harry, who grinned. No one else had seen Melissa's diversion tactic, and she did a ring around him smiling.

"You learnt fast!" Harry said, laughing.

"I had good teachers!"

"We did nothing until Krum got here!"

"Yeah, well whatever! You still helped!"

"I got it!"

Ron had snatched the Quaffle out from under Harry's arm while he'd been talking to Melissa.

"Foul!" Ginny called.

"But I got the ball!" Ron sulked.

"It's…a…foul," she hissed.

"Fine, I can win anyway!" he replied, and tossed the Quaffle in the air, waiting for someone to catch it.

Viktor dove under it and did a serious of flips in the air.

"Show off!" Melissa yelled, laughing.

"You know you love it," Harry whispered. Melissa giggled.

"Shut up Potter!" she whacked him on the arm and flew away. "Catch me if you can!"

**A/N: Hey I realize this was a really abrupt and retarded ending to the chapter, but writer's block was starting to kick in and I didn't want to disappoint. I just wanna say thank you to the one person who has reviewed my story and say that you should all follow her lead! I also realize it was rather abrupt to put Krum and Liss together but whatever. The emerald necklace comes from a book I read, but that particular book has no bearing on the story WHATSOEVER! Anywayz, thanks 4 reading! Love yaz. Aimz x0x**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11!

They left the burrow the day before term was to begin. As Melissa was packing the night before, she found her two other presents that had wound up under her bed. She opened the one from Evan, and a flock of glitter fell out of it.

"Ev, you suck!" she said laughing, to no one in particular.

She pulled out the new Evanescence album and a small box. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet, with a motorbike, a handbag, a snake, an 'M' and a shoe. She grinned as she realized the relevance of each of these items. They each coincided with a moment they had spent together.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Guess what my dad got me?" he asked._

"_What did your dad get you?"_

"_A bike,"_

"_Don't you already have a bike?"_

"_No, not a bike, bike. A motorbike!"_

"_Evan! You're only 15! You can't ride a motorbike!"_

"_Ok, so maybe it's a dirtbike…come for a ride with me?"_

"_No way! Uh uh! You know I hate these things!"_

"_Please, I won't let you get hurt," he pleaded. He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, and she grinned._

"_ONE ride!"_

_He jumped on the front and signaled for her to sit behind him, she climbed on nervously, putting her arms around his waist._

"_Are you sure this is safe?"_

"_Pup, I will NEVER let anything hurt you," he replied._

_They rode up the hills and around the dirt tracks for hours. At around four o'clock, the bike spluttered and died. There was no petrol left._

"_Evan! What the hell are we going to do?" she cried._

"_We'll use your phone,"_

"_No reception!"_

"_Well, we can just…we'll walk back,"_

"_You're crazy!" she replied. He grinned at her. "But it's miles!"_

"_Aw, so I'll carry you!" he replied, and he did. She sat on his shoulders the entire way back, and she sang to him to keep him awake._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Open it," he said quietly. It was her birthday, and he'd just handed her a rather large box._

"_You bought me a present?"_

"_Obviously. Open it!"_

_She pulled off the wrapping and looked inside the box. It was an oversized Louis Vuitton carry bag._

"_Ev, this must have cost a fortune!"_

"_Not really, I have my sources. Do you like it?"_

"_I love it!" she leant up and kissed his cheek. "This has gotta be the best present ever!"_

"_Open it,"_

'_Huh?" she asked._

"_Open the handbag you dork!"_

_She unzipped the zipper and peered inside. There, laying asleep on a layer of newspaper was a tabby kitten._

"_Oh my God! I love you! Thank you!" she exclaimed, almost crying._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_He blindfolded her one night, put her on the back of the dirtbike and took her out to the middle of nowhere. When he took the blindfold off there was a tent set up, with a picnic and some extra blankets lying on the ground. She kissed him and they sat down to eat._

"_What's all this for?" she asked, kissing him again._

"_I wanted to surprise you,"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you,"_

_She looked at him in shock for a moment, even considered saying 'thank you' just to rile him up a bit, but instead, she smiled and grabbed his face._

"_I love you too,"_

_After they ate, he covered her in a blanket, and she snuggled into him._

"_So what were your real reasons for bringing me out here?" she asked grinning mischievously._

"_I swear to you my intentions were pure!" he defended, matching her grin._

"_They **were** pure…what are they now?"_

_He kissed her, and she slowly brought him down onto the blanket beneath her._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_I'm sure," she replied, kissing him again. He started to remove her top when she screamed._

"_What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"_

_She pointed behind him, were there was a snake, just staring at them. He stared back for a minute, before quickly stamping on it's head, killing it. He went and dumped it's body in the river nearby, then came back._

"_Now, where were we?"_

"_I remember," she replied, grinning._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"_Evan if you don't tell me where we're going this instant I swear I will kill you!" she screeched._

_He had flung her over her shoulder and was carrying her around the streets. She had been kicking and screaming, but he'd begged her not to._

"_Please don't hurt me Pup, I swear you'll like it!" he pleaded._

"_Oh alright!" she'd exclaimed. But she still went back to screeching every now and then. He carried her through London, laughing at the looks they were getting, when finally, he put her down in front of the British Museum._

"_Why are we here?" she asked._

"_How much do you love me?"_

"_More than the world," she replied._

"_And how much do you love Ancient Egyptian stuff?"_

"_More than I love you," she replied, grinning._

"_I'll ignore that! Look," he said, pointing to the sign. She read aloud._

"_The treasures of Egypt have finally reached our shores. Come inside to find out more…what the…oh my God!" she exclaimed._

_She began to run across the road, but the heel of her shoe got caught in a hole, and she fell. Evan ran over to help her and pulled her out just in time; a truck came racing around the corner and stopped just over where her head had been._

_They fell about laughing, unable to stop. Melissa picked up her shoe._

"_It's ruined!" she exclaimed, pouting._

"_Pup, you could be dead! You aren't telling me you value a shoe more than your life?" he asked, looking at her expectantly._

"_This is a very expensive shoe!" she exclaimed, laughing. He carried her inside, and they stayed the whole day…_

-END FLASHBACKS-

"Are you okay?" Ginny's voice woke her from her daydreams.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me with this?" she asked, holding out the bracelet.

"Yeah sure. This is gorgeous Liss, where'd you get it?"

"Evan got it for me for Christmas," she replied.

"Oh," Ginny finished doing up the clasp and looked at Melissa with a puzzled expression.

"Do you think he still likes you?"

"I don't think so, I mean come on, it's been ages!"

"Yeah, but you guys did kiss…" Ginny replied, a little unsure. "Have you told him about Krum?"

"Um, not exactly. I mean, it just happened and I don't want to upset him!"

"Why would it upset him if he's over you?"

"I – smart one Gin. Look, I'm not sure if he does. I'm just saying, me and Ev experienced a lot of things together, we were really close…we ARE really close. Viktor is his best friend, I don't want to ruin that,"

"You're his best friend too! You can't lie to him!"

"I won't, I'll just wait for the opportune moment to tell him, that's all!"

"Oh whatever! Look, everybody's playing Truth out there, you coming?"

"Yeah sure, why not. I'm packed anyway,"

"Good, we need your ball!"

Melissa laughed and grabbed her red ball from the side of the room. It was just a small, rubber thing, but they had been using it to play for a while now. Basically you just threw it around the room, and whoever caught it had to answer a question, then they passed it on. Easy, but a little embarrassing on occasion.

Viktor brushed her hand as she walked past, and she smiled. It was his way of showing affection when they were in public. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who knew, and for now, they wanted to keep it that way.

Melissa threw the ball up in the air, and everyone rushed forwards. This was how you decided who went first. Harry caught it.

"Oooh, who first…" he grinned and threw the ball at Ginny. "Most embarrassing moment ever?"

"Oh, that's gotta be when Malfoy walked in on me in the bath in the Prefects bathroom! I was so embarrassed I nearly died! To this day I thank God for the bubbles!" she laughed and threw the ball at Hermione.

"First kiss?"

"Oh…oh dear, well, George don't have a coronary – " she whispered. He clenched his fists. "Er, it was Viktor," she replied, putting her face in her hands.

A collective 'Oooh' went around the room and George glared at Krum, who shrugged and grinned. Hermione threw the ball at Melissa.

"Do you have any deep dark secrets we don't know about?"

Melissa looked at Ginny, startled. Ginny shrugged, and Melissa regained her composure. _She couldn't know…_

"Not unless you count that tattoo," she replied, grinning mischievously. She threw the ball at Harry.

"First love?"

"Oh God, Cho Chang," he replied, looking mortified. Everyone laughed and he flushed. "Don't, oh God it's not funny!"

"Oh it is, it really is," Ginny said, clutching her stomach. Harry threw the ball to Ron.

"Have you ever had a wet dream?" he asked grinning.

"What!" Ron exclaimed, scandalized. Everyone laughed.

"Payback for your laughter," Harry replied, shrugging.

"Everyone else laughed too! I exert my right not to answer that question!" he pouted.

"Ok, take it off," Melissa replied, grinning evilly.

He removed his jumper and tossed the ball forcefully back to her.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Everyone looked at her, expecting her to say yes, she was only 15 after all. She looked over at Viktor, and the smile was slowly leaving his face. She grinned, and swallowed the truth, deciding that a lie was the best course of action.

"Of course I am! My God, I'm only 15 guys!" she laughed and passed the ball to Ginny, who stared at her in shock. She'd caught that glimpse of insecurity all right. She signaled that they would talk later and asked Ginny.

"Does your tattoo still hurt?" she smiled sweetly.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed. Ginny laughed.

"You bitch! Yes guys, Melissa and I got tattoos in Diagon Alley the other day, and no it doesn't hurt," she poked her tongue at Melissa, who did the same.

"Don't you need parental permission or something?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Apparently not in the wizarding World!" Melissa replied, grinning.

Ginny tossed the ball back, thoroughly red with embarrassment now. "And where is your tattoo Melissa?"

Melissa blushed and removed her jumper.

"No way in hell are you people going to pry that answer out of me!"

Melissa and Ginny went up to their room early. Melissa picked up her last present, which she had forgotten once again, and opened it while Ginny got changed.

Inside was a small box, and inside the box was a moving figurine of a white wolf. She picked it up, and it looked at her in confusion, before yawning and falling asleep in the palm of her hand. She picked up the paper that the wolf had been sitting on and unfolded it. The Slytherin crest was at the top of it, and written in green ink were two words. _Thank you._

She grinned.

"Hey Ginny!"

"Yeah?" Ginny asked, coming out in her pyjamas.

"Do you recognize this writing?"

"Yeah, that's – " Ginny gave a small squeal and dropped her other clothes. "That's Malfoy's writing!"

"I thought so,"

"He must have worked it out! What did he send you? A packet of maggots?"

"No, look," she gestured to the small wolf that she had placed on her bedside table.

"That is so sweet! Who would have guessed he had a heart?"

"I know right. I'm very confused, yet flattered,"

"Anyway, down to business. Melissa Simmons, are you a virgin or not?"

Melissa shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I answered that question,"

"Yeah, now I want the truth,"

"I didn't want you to think badly of me," she said quietly.

"As if I would!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting next to her and hugging her. "Was it Evan?"

Melissa nodded, hugging Ginny back.

"How old were you?" Melissa mumbled something. "Sorry I didn't hear that?"

"Thirteen," Melissa mumbled.

"Wow…are you going to tell Viktor?"

"Tell me what?" he had appeared in the doorway of their room. Melissa detached herself from a shocked Ginny and smiled.

"How much I'm gunna miss you while you're gone!" she exclaimed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Ginny said, picking up her toothbrush and walking out the door.

He sat on the bed and she moved next to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't very good company tonight," she said, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"That's alright. It's a lot harder when we're around everyone, as opposed to just Harry and Ginny," he replied, grinning.

"This is true,"

"So where is that tattoo?" he asked, moving her top up an inch and pretending to look.

"If it were there, I would have shown everyone," she replied, laughing. "You'll just have to discover it for yourself!"

He kissed her, and pulled her onto the bed. She returned his kiss, sliding her hand up his shirt. She caught sight of her bracelet and closed her eyes….

_He kissed her, and she slowly brought him down onto the blanket beneath her._

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_I'm sure," she replied, kissing him again. He started to remove her top…_

"Evan," she whispered, instantly regretting it.

"Pardon?" he asked, sitting up slightly.

"Not now," she replied. "I said not now, that's all. Don't worry,"

He lay back down, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I should go soon," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair.

"I know," she replied, but made no move to get up. They lay like that for a few more minutes, until there was a timid knock at the door.

"I don't mean to rush you, but can I come in?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, sweetie, come on," Melissa sat up and pulled Viktor standing.

"Well, I'm off,"

"I'll see you soon okay?" she asked.

"Don't forget to owl me,"

"As if I could forget!" she replied indignantly. She kissed him, and he waved goodbye. There was a pop, and he was gone.

"That was really sad!" Ginny exclaimed, sitting next to Melissa. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I barely know the guy! I just might not see him for a while that's all. Who knows what kind of mysterious beauty he might meet in his travels," she replied, sighing.

"Babe, you are the most mysterious beauty there is!" Ginny replied, hugging her. "You'll be fine, and if he cheats, I'll remove his balls!"

Melissa laughed. "Well he won't need them with me for a while,"

"No?"

"Hell no! It took me a year to give in to Ev, and I'd known him since birth!"

"How long had you guys been dating,"

"Well, we officially started 'dating' when I was twelve. I was a bit young, but he was 14, so it wasn't like retarded primary school fake crap or anything. It was funny though, because we couldn't tell my parents because he was so old. But later he said he'd classed me as his girlfriend for a year before that, so I felt pretty special, because I was only like, eleven!"

"Then what happened?"

"We were going out for a year, we did the deed, then a few weeks later his parents sent him off to boarding school, or what I now learn was Durmstrang. For the first summer when he came back I was all ga-ga, and it would be back to normal, but then he'd have to leave again. When I realized he wasn't coming back, I couldn't bear it. I cut off all contact with him, refused to answer his phone calls and started going out with James,"

"Ok, that is even sadder than yours and Viktor's goodbye!"

"It's not that sad really. I miss him though,"

"But, you're dating Viktor," Ginny replied, slightly confused.

"I know, and I care about him, I do. But sometimes I just miss Ev, even in just a friendly way,"

"I got it. So what did you get them for Christmas?"

"Who?"

"Viktor and Evan you dork!"

"Oh! Well I got Evan some dog tags and a new lip ring, and I got Viktor a block of chocolate, a big black jacket, and one of Fred and George's bottomless pit thingys,"

"Like I've got?"

"Yeah, that one!"

"Oh. What are dog tags?" Ginny asked.

Melissa laughed. "It's like a necklace, but it's…yeah. Army's use them for soldiers, and they're meant to have your name and details on them. Me and Ev, used to wear them, we bought them for each other years ago, but we both lost them, so I bought him a new set,"

"Oh, cool. And why did you get Viktor a block of chocolate?"

"It was a gag gift. The first time we met, we bought a block of chocolate, but we never ate it, we were talking to much. I dunno, I thought it would make him laugh,"

"Did it?"

"Yeah, it did. Anyway, we should probably go to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow,"

"I don't wanna do to school!" Ginny whined.

"Aww, poor baby. You have to!"

'Yes Mum," Ginny mocked.

"Come here sweetheart. I'll tuck you in!" Melissa replied, laughing. She picked Ginny up and put her in her bed, tucking in the covers so tight that Ginny couldn't move. She kissed her cheek, climbed into bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Mum," Ginny said.

"Goodnight Bub," Melissa replied, and they both burst into fits of giggles.

Late that night, Melissa crept out of bed and slipped down to the kitchen. She turned on the light and began to write a letter to Evan

_Hey Ev, how ya been?_

_I've missed you heaps! Thanks for my bracelet I loved it! I thought you would have forgotten all that stuff by now! It's been ages, I can't believe it's been a whole two months since I saw you last, and even then I didn't get to talk to you properly. I was a bit preoccupied with everyone attempting to set me up with Viktor._

She put down her quill, wondering whether to tell him or not. She decided against telling him in a letter.

_I really think we should meet up. If I message you date of the next Hogsmeade weekend can you make it? I really wanna talk to you about some stuff. Anyway, I should go. I miss you heaps Ev, talk you soon k?_

_Luv Always,_

_Pup_

_ x0x_

She looked down at the letter and smiled sadly. She gave it to Verity and watched her fly away. She made some hot chocolate and sat for a while, loving the warm sensation of it trickling down her throat, before turning off the lights and going to bed.

**A/N: Ok, I think I have some explaining to do.**

**Melissa and Evan are three years apart – when she said he was 14, he hadn't had his birthday yet (yeh, I know exactly what I'm doing! D) Anyway, she lost her virginity at such a young age because she felt like she was in love with him, and she was ready. My character is not a slut! Nor will she ever be! Evan left when he was 16 (Melissa was 13) and came back at 18 (when Melissa was 15). I always wanted her to have a tattoo I just couldn't work it out, so it may seem random, but that's the way it is. I got another review! Woot! Still only on two, but whatever. Please help me guys, I need some constructive criticism…CONSTRUCTIVE not MEAN! Got it!**

**Luv yez!**

** Aimz**

** x0x**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12!

The first Hogsmeade weekend was rolling around much too quickly for Melissa to deal with. She'd received a reply from Evan a few days after her return to Hogwarts, agreeing to meet with her, saying how excited he was that she wanted to see him. This made her even more nervous. She'd shown the letter to Ginny, and Ginny had seemed worried.

"I think you've got a lot more to worry about than we originally thought," Ginny had said.

"You think he still likes me?"

"I think he loves you," Ginny had replied, and walked away.

Melissa had wrung her hands over and over again before finally freaking out and going to sleep.

"Melissa? Melissa?" Ginny whispered to her, a week before they were due to go to Hogsmeade. Melissa was asleep on the floor of her room.

"What?" Melissa asked, swatting her away.

"Liss, honey, you need to get up now. Come on, we're going to go watch movies in the Room of Requirement with Harry, Ron and Hermione,"

"Gin, I really don't want to,"

"You have to come. It'll keep your mind off things,"

"Things? I don't know what you're on about," Melissa replied, sitting up and leaning against her bed.

"Mel, you need to stop dwelling on this. All you've got to do is tell him straight out that you're with Viktor!"

"Yeah, I know that! But what if he takes it badly? I mean, he's my best friend! I don't want things to be all weird between us! I mean, seriously Gin – "

Melissa paused. She could hear tapping.

"Can you hear that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can. Oh, you've got a letter!" Ginny exclaimed, pointing at the owl outside Melissa's window.

"I knew that," Melissa said, smiling.

She opened the window and removed the letter from the owl. She patted its fur and it flew away.

"Oh no," she said, reading it and dropping to the floor.

"What's wrong? Ginny asked, taking the letter from her and reading it.

_Dear Melissa,_

_I've missed you, a lot. It's been so long (okay, just a few weeks) but it feels like light years. I found out you have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up, I was thinking we could meet up there? Owl me back, straightaway, I can't wait to see you!_

_Love_

_Viktor._

"Well that sucks," Ginny said, putting the letter on the bedside table.

"What do I tell him? Oh, no, I'm sorry, I'm meeting up with my best friend who I think loves me still to tell him I'm going out with his other best friend! I don't think so somehow!"

"Tell him you've got detention," Ginny suggested.

'Well, I'm going to have to aren't I?" Melissa asked, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?"

"This is so bloody screwed up! I mean, we've been going out for what, a month? I'm lying to him already!"

"Aw, sweetie! You'll be fine. Here, I'll do it, then you won't be lying to him, I will,"

Ginny took a piece of paper, wrote a quick reply on it, and went to tie it to Verity, but she was already gone.

"Oh. Well, maybe we'll send it in the morning,"

"Nah, don't worry about it. This way is quicker," Melissa replied.

She pulled out the quill and the book that Viktor had given to her, and quickly wrote in it:

_Viktor,_

_I've missed you too. I'm so sorry though, I can't meet you that weekend, my teacher gave me a detention for some stupid whacked up reason! I'm so sorry sweety! I'll see you soon okay? _

_Love Melissa_

"What on earth is that?" Ginny asked.

"It's a journal he gave me. If I write in it with this quill, it transfers to his book, and he can see what I've written,"

"Nice,"

"I know. It must've cost a fortune," she said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, so would that bracelet," Ginny replied. Melissa looked down at the charm bracelet that was jingling on her wrist; she hadn't taken it off since the day she'd gotten it.

"Gin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I love him?"

"Who? Viktor?"

"No, well yes. But do you think I love Evan?"

Ginny looked at her sadly, and smiled.

"I don't actually think you ever stopped loving him. But that doesn't mean you can't love Viktor too,"

"Fair enough," Melissa said. That wasn't exactly the reply she'd been after, but it would do.

"Now, are you coming to the Room or what?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Melissa replied, gathering up her blanket and dragging it out the door behind her.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Melissa woke up very early. She looked through her trunk to find some clothes and decided on her jeans and a grey wraparound top that showed off the slightest amount of stomach. She pulled it down as far as it would go and sighed.

"Melissa Simmons, you need some fat clothes again!" she said to herself, almost laughing.

She was surveying her reflection and fixing her hair when Ginny bounced in, closely followed by Harry.

"Hey Liss, how you going?"

"As good as can be considered," Melissa replied. "Actually, I'm kind of looking forward to it,"

"Good for you," Harry replied.

"Thank you many times over. So have you guys finally told Ron?"

"Hell no! As if we'd be that stupid! No, we're going to tell him in a few weeks, while acting openly affectionate in front of him," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, let him get used to the idea," Harry added, grabbing her hand.

"Nice,"

"Yeah. What time are you meeting Evan?" Harry asked.

"Um, 11. I've got about an hour, I think,"

"Well, do you wanna head in? We can maybe grab a Butterbeer or something?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Thanks guys,"

"For what?" Ginny asked, innocently.

"For trying to keep my mind off things," Melissa replied, grinning.

"You're very welcome!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. He looped one arm through Ginny's, and the other through Melissa's, and they pranced out of the room.

Ginny and Melissa had Harry screaming with laughter, as they jabbed at his ribs and tickled him senseless.

"Stop! No stop! Stop! Stop! No seriously! Fuck off!" he yelled.

They pulled away from him, laughing madly.

"Sorry Potter, got carried away," Melissa said, sighing happily.

"Yeah, you're rather amusing when you're being tickled. I never realized quite how ticklish you were…" Ginny grinned.

"Oh shut up you two!"

"What time is it?" Melissa asked.

"Ten to eleven. Should you go?"

"Yeah, I said I'd meet him at the Three Broomsticks, and we're right on the outskirts so…"

"Do you want us to walk with you?" Ginny asked.

"Why not, I could use the company. But I'm not fragile guys. I promise I'll be fine. It's no big deal,"

"Mhmm," Ginny said skeptically.

"No seriously! Don't stress. Let's go,"

They set off, walking slowly back into town with linked arms, singing the Hogwarts school song madly at the top of their lungs.

"HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS, TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE!"

"But Hermione, she said she had detention," they heard a heavy accented voice say as they came around the corner.

"Shh!" Melissa exclaimed, ducking down into the bush. She pulled the others down with her, just in time to hear Hermione's reply.

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about Viktor, she came here with Harry and Ginny not long ago. Now please, I have my own date to get back to!" Hermione replied angrily, and stomped away.

Melissa pulled her legs up against her chest.

"Well this is going to be fun!" she moaned.

"Shh! He's leaving!" Ginny exclaimed, watching Krum walk away in the opposite direction. "Ok, he's gone. Quick!"

They snuck out from behind the bush and ran towards the Three Broomsticks. Evan was waiting out the front.

"Liss! Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" she hissed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. "I'll see you later guys! If he shows up, head him off!"

"Sure, sweetie! See you later!" Ginny replied.

"Bye!" Harry exclaimed, as Evan and Melissa ran around the corner.

She led him down past the Shrieking Shack and into the most deserted part of town.

"Melissa Simmons, you tell me what's going on right now!" Evan exclaimed.

She looked around to make sure no one was near, especially not Viktor, then she sat down.

"Hey Ev,"

"Hey Liss. What the hell is going on?"

"Honey, sit down, I've gotta tell you something,"

"O…k?"

"Just sit down,"

"I suppose I'm going to find out why you asked to meet me?"

"Yeah…" she decided to just dive right into it. "I've got a boyfriend,"

"Oh. That's really cool Liss," he replied, turning away.

"Ev, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Well, there's more,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I'm dating Viktor,"

"What! You're…you're dating my best friend?"

"I thought I was your best friend!"

"Yeah well I was…never mind,"

"No say it!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I was hoping for more," he said quietly.

"Oh God…"

"I was _hoping_ that since we didn't have to lie to each other now, and everything was clear, maybe we could pick up where we left off. I guess I was wrong,"

"Oh Ev, I'm so sorry. You're my best friend, and I will always love you, but I can't do that to Viktor,"

"It's okay. I understand," he replied coldly.

"Ev, please don't be like that. You know you mean the world to me, and I'm not going to stop being your friend,"

"But he'll always come first right?"

"When have I ever chosen some guy over my friends?" she snapped. "How could you think that of me?"

They were quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry Liss, I'm just in a bit of shock. I mean, he said he liked you but…"

"But what?"

"He said that you were off limits. You know, the whole 'you don't go where your best mate has been' thing?"

"I…I don't know what happened. It was weird. Look, Ev, you know I love you, you're my best mate!"

"I know Pup, I know," he smiled, and she put her arms around him and held him tight.

"You mean the world to me Evan, I just can't do that to Viktor, ok?"

"It's okay, I understand. Now why did we run all the way here exactly? I'm really thirsty!"

"Oh, sorry about that! Viktor wanted to meet up with me and I didn't know how he'd take to me catching up with you, so I told him I had detention. Then the git shows up and harasses Hermione, who tells him that I _didn't_ have detention and that she saw me come in here with Ginny and Harry!"

"Oh. Sucks to be you then,"

"Yeah, sucks to be me!"

"Mmm, well I'm still thirsty. Surely he'd be gone by now?"

"I guess. Come on, let's go,"

"Awesome. Did you like your bracelet by the way?"

"Yes! Oh my God I loved it! I love the charms, they're so cute!"

"And you caught the meaning?"

'Of course I caught the meaning, I'm not a retard!" she exclaimed indignantly. She took a step and landed in a pothole, rolling her ankle.

"Ah Fuck!" she yelled. "That one hurt!"

"Come on Pup," Ev sighed, picking her up like a baby.

"What are you doing?" she asked squealing.

"Carrying you, for old times' sake!"

"Ah! You dork!"

"You know you love me!"

"It's pathetic isn't it?" she asked, laughing.

"Melissa?" Evan nearly dropped her in surprise as Krum came around the corner.

"Viktor! Hi!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you had detention?"

"Erm, I did. I got off early,"

"But you couldn't call me?"

"I figured it was too late,"

"Please don't lie to me. Why are you here with Evan?"

"Oh…um, he called my phone, asked if I was here, and yeah. No big deal," she said, cheerfully. She whispered to Evan carefully. "Put me down,"

"But your ankle," he protested.

"Put me down," she hissed. He put her carefully back on the floor and she hobbled over to Krum.

"Can I have a hug?" she asked.

"That depends," he replied.

"On what?" she asked sweetly.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Lie to you?"

Harry and Ginny came running up at that moment.

"We tried to stall him but…oh," Harry exclaimed, grinning sheepishly.

"Melissa what's going on?" Viktor asked, his voice raising slightly.

"Mate, calm down. It was my fault," Evan replied.

"Evan," Melissa said, warningly.

"No, Melissa, shut up. I've got this. I wanted to meet up with her, but we weren't sure if you'd be okay with it. I told her to lie to you, she didn't want to,"

"And technically she didn't. She told me about he journal thingy you gave her. I wrote it in, and then told her you'd owled her to cancel. She only found out about it today," Ginny added.

"Ginny," Melissa said, looking at her friend

"Shut up Liss," Ginny hissed, the smile never leaving her face.

"She really had nothing to with it," Harry said. "Sorry for the deception mate,"

"That's alright, I suppose," Viktor replied, still looking unsure.

"Come on, let's go and get a drink. Ev, I'll call you later today alright? We'll continue this conversation later?"

"Uh, yeah sure," he replied, looking at Viktor. Krum was shooting daggers at Evan, and he got the feeling that their friendship was over now.

"Viktor, let's go," Melissa said forcefully tugging on his arm. She kissed him on the lips and Evan looked away. Melissa shot a look at Evan, and smiled apologetically before tugging Viktor away.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She's changed,"

"What do you mean?"

"She used to be so much fun. Now she just seems to revolve around keeping people happy,"

"Yeah, well, she likes to keep him happy,"

"He's taking her from me, I can see it," Evan replied, looking forlorn.

"Hey," Ginny said, tilting his head to look at her. "You gave her one thing he never could,"

He looked at her for a minute, then grinned. "She told you?"

"Mhmm, she told me everything,"

"I'm so confused," Harry said, grinning

"Don't worry Harry," Ginny replied, laughing at the bewildered look on his face. "Just let it go!"

She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Do you wanna come for a drink?" she asked Evan.

"No thanks. I think I might just go home," he replied, smiling. "Thanks anyway,"

"You're welcome," Ginny and Harry began to walk away.

"Hey!" Evan called. Ginny turned around, smiling.

"Yesm?"

"Make sure she calls me,"

**A/N: Oh my God, I don't like sad Evan, how much does it suck! Well it sucks for me anyway, he's my favourite character (other than Melissa obviously!). Anyway, let me know what you think! Love Aimz !x0x!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13!

Melissa walked slowly into her room and collapsed on the bed.

"What a fucking day," she said, to nobody in particular.

She had managed to get Viktor and Evan away from each other, after Viktor stopped shooting daggers at Evan. She'd taken him back out on the outskirts of town, but on the opposite side so they wouldn't run into anyone else they knew.

"_Why didn't you just tell me?" he'd yelled._

_"I didn't know how you would take it!" she replied, plonking herself down on the grass_

"_Take what? He's your friend, I understand that! But it was even worse for me to find you guys together, him carrying you, talking about how much you love each other!"_

"_It was just a figure of speech!" she exclaimed, her guards flying up at once._

"_So you don't love him then?" he asked defiantly. She opened her mouth, but then shut it again._

"_Is this even worth it?" he'd muttered._

"_I beg your pardon?" she asked, shocked._

"_You heard me! Is this worth it?"_

"_You want the truth? Fine! Me and Evan went out, for like a year. I loved him, a lot! I still love him, I will ALWAYS love him, but right now, you meant he world to me! I love the both of you, just in different ways, and if you can't deal with that then get the fuck outta here!"_

_She stood up and began to walk away, but she felt his hand on her wrist and she slowed._

"_I'm sorry, I'm just…"_

"_Jealous?" she finished._

"_I guess. I don't like to share,"_

"_I'm not asking you to. I love Evan, he's my best friend. I've known him since birth! He looked after me, protected me, cared for me in every way possible, I'm not going to forget that,"_

"_In every way possible?" he asked, smirking. Her stomach churned with guilt, but she smiled back._

"_Well, maybe not in **every **way possible,"_

'_I'm sorry,"_

"_Me too. I shouldn't have lied to you. In truth, I think I just needed some time with him anyway, to see how he'd take the news of you and me,"_

"_You hadn't told him?"_

"_No," she replied, seeing the anger flair up in his eyes again._

"_Well why the hell not? Are you embarrassed about being with me now? Is that it?" he yelled at her. She cringed. **How do I get myself into these situations?**_

"It's not that at all! I wasn't quite sure how he would take it…" 

"Well, why would he take it badly?" he asked, crossing his arms against his chest. She could tell he was going to fly off the handle again if she didn't do this the right way.

"_I don't know, I just wasn't sure. I mean, he and my ex James stopped talking when he found out I was dating James, then there was a brawl and it wasn't pretty. I don't want the same thing to happen,"_

"_Mark my words, Evan and I aren't going to be friends any longer!"_

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because, maybe you're too blind to see the way he looks at you, but I'm not! He loves you, as more than a friend! I won't put up with that!"_

_She bowed her head._

"_You knew didn't you?" he asked_

**_So much for keeping him calm!_ **_She thought._

"_You knew and you didn't tell me! How could – ah. Ah, now I get it. Now I understand. This is why you wanted to meet up with him privately, to make sure he was okay because you knew! You knew all along he loved you and you didn't say anything!"_

"_Viktor calm down! It wasn't like that! I didn't know anything! Ginny had her suspicions after Christmas, but that's it! I needed to make sure! God, please don't be like this! Do you know how much I hate jealous boyfriends! I broke up with my last one over the same thing and we'd been together for ages!"_

"_Who exactly was he jealous of?" _

"_Um…Evan,"_

"_And did he have reason to be?"_

"_Well, not really! I mean, we hadn't seen each other for ages, I just hugged him hello and James flew off the handle and tried to punch Evan!"_

"_And after that? Did anything happen?"_

"_Well, I mean we kissed, but – "_

"_Exactly. Look, Melissa, maybe we should take a break,"_

"_Viktor Krum, get back here! You are not going to take the easy way out! That was months ago, and I'm not going to let you ruin this over something stupid like that!" Melissa yelled, tears threatening to fall._

"_Oh why don't you just run back to Evan dearest?" he sneered._

"_Because I don't want Evan I want you!" she screamed. He stopped and turned back to look at her._

"_Really?"_

"_Well, that is what I've been trying to tell you," she replied, sighing dramatically. "Please, can we just put this past us? Evan is an ex boyfriend, do you understand that? EX. And there is a reason for that,"_

"_I'm sorry, Liss. I've been an idiot haven't I?"_

"_Yes, you have. Now give me a hug, and let it go, ok?"_

'_I guess I can do that," he replied, smiling. He put his arms around her and she hugged him back, thankful it was over…_

"But it isn't over, is it? Now I've got to call Evan and set things straight with him!" she said, taking her shoes off and sighing. Life was so much easier before Hogwarts!

She jumped at the knock on her door, and Ginny walked in before she could even say anything.

"How was your day?" she asked, sitting down on the bed and handing Melissa a cookie (yes a cookie!).

"Ooh! Choc-Chip! My favorite!"

"Don't avoid the question!"

"Ok, it sucked. You were right, Evan is still majorly hung up on me, but we managed to come to an agreement,"

"Which was?"

"He'd put up with my relationship with Viktor if I don't flaunt it. Apparently Viktor made some big show before Christmas by admitting he liked me, but then doing the whole 'you don't go where your best friend has been' thing,"

"So Viktor lied?"

"Seems like it. I didn't bring that bit up with him yet, but believe me, I will," Melissa replied, taking a small bite of her cookie. "Did you bring any chips?"

Ginny pulled out a packet of plain crisps from behind her back and set them on the bed. "I know we'd end up doing the girly heart to heart thing. I came prepared. You?"

Melissa reached under her bed and pulled out a portable fridge.

"What's your poison?"

"Butterbeer," Ginny replied. Melissa pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer and returned the port-a-fridge to back under her bed. "So what happened before Harry and I got there?"

"Me and Ev just talked about how he felt, then I rolled my ankle and he picked me up and carried me, then Viktor arrived and got all shirty. It wasn't much,"

"And after you and Viktor left?"

"We had a screaming fight. He doesn't trust me and Evan around each other. I told him to get over it, that I loved him, blah, blah, blah. He brought up the sex thing again…well technically I did, very unintentionally though, and I avoided it again,"

"You mean you lied and made out like you're the innocent little virgin?" Ginny asked pointedly, waving her cookie at Melissa.

"Yeah, that one,"

"Got it. Continue,"

"Well, there isn't much more," Melissa ran over the afternoon's argument in her head. "He accused me of loving Evan,"

"And you said?"

'That I would always love Evan because he's my best friend, but I love Viktor in a different way. Like, a relationship way," she took a swig of her Butterbeer and another bite of her cookie. "He admitted to being jealous…um, what else? Oh, James came up. A foolish mistake on my part. He asked why we broke up, and I said that James did the jealous boyfriend thing as well, and I didn't like it. He asked why James was jealous, and who of, and when I said Evan, he flew off the handle again. I managed to calm him down, said I wasn't going to let him ruin our relationship over something so stupid, we kissed and made up. Blah, blah, blah…that's about all. How was your day?"

Ginny had obviously been dying for her to ask.

"Ron caught me and Harry snogging,"

Melissa choked on her Butterbeer. "How did he take it?"

"Rather well actually. Said he'd had his suspicions. It was actually really boring. I expected him to chew off Harry's ear or something – "

"So did I!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Well it was nowhere near that dramatic. It kind of sucked,"

Melissa took another sip of her drink.

"So, all in all, a crappy day then?"

Ginny bit down on her cookie.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

There was a knock on the door, and both girls sat up straight.

"Harry," they muttered, clearing away the food and drinks. Melissa rushed up to open the door and promptly slammed it when she saw who was on the other side.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"No. Malfoy," Melissa replied. Ginny stood up and opened the door a crack.

"Wow, for a second there I thought you were lying!" she replied,shutting the door again.

"Um, is anyone actually going to let me in?" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Why should we?" Ginny muttered.

"Do you want me to tell everyone in Hogwarts that you're not a virgin Simmons?"

"How did you know that?" she shrieked, opening the door. He stepped inside the room.

"Lucky guess. Thanks," he replied.

"Arsehole," Ginny muttered, although she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Ginny's face.

"Shut it, Weasley," Melissa hissed.

"You know you love me," Ginny replied, poking out her tongue.

"What is it with people and saying that to me today?" Melissa exclaimed, sighing.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to listen to you banter. Why did you send me a Christmas present?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know, you looked lonely I guess. Why did you send me one? And how did you even know it was me?"

"Went to the shop and asked. Right, so we got that one sorted out. It doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you outside of this room,"

"I would never expect you to. It would make life boring without your snide comments in the hallway. Anyway, you should thank Ginny, too. She helped pick it,"

"Thanks Weasley Junior," he said, barely looking at her.

"No worries ferret face," she replied coolly. He turned his head and stared at her.

"You've got guts Weasley Junior. Where did that come from?"

"Got sick of you trying to push me around,"

"Nice. Anyway, Simmons. Back to business. Did you like your present?" he asked, his voice softening slightly.

"Yes, it was very cute. See?" she pointed to her nightstand where the little wolf was fast asleep.

"I'm glad, I thought it suited you for some reason. Is it true you're dating Viktor Krum?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Oh, it was a rumor, I wanted to check up on it,"

"Yeah, well, can you keep it quiet, I haven't really told anyone except Ginny, Harry and Evan,"

"Pansy's cousin? Why on earth did you tell him?"

"We're old friends,"

"They dated," Ginny said. Melissa gave her a 'look'. "What? Look if it's not Harry, can we break out the food again? I want my cookie!"

"Cookie?" Malfoy asked.

Melissa pulled out the Butterbeers, cookies and crisps they had stowed under the bed.

"Ooh, can I have a cookie?" he asked.

"Um, no," Ginny replied, looking disgusted.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Well can I at least look at one of them? I've never seen a chocolate chip cookie before,"

"You actually expect us to believe that?" Ginny asked, dangling her cookie in front of his face.

"Can I _smell_ the cookie?" he asked, looking like a little child again.

"Oh, alright, if it'll shut you up. But please don't eat it! It's my last one!" Ginny replied, exasperated.

She handed Draco the cookie, and he made a big deal of smelling it, before taking a huge bite out of the corner of it.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled.

"My cookie," he said, chewing slowly.

"Don't worry, Gin. I've got more," Melissa replied, sighing.

"What is he even doing here anyway?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I came by to say a personal thank you for my Christmas present,"

"Well, you said it. You can go now!" she replied indignantly. She was upset about her cookie.

"But I don't want to. Just go ahead with whatever else you were talking about," Malfoy replied, taking another bite of the cookie.

"Gin, hang on. I don't think he's quite right,"

"He's never been quite right! He's a nutjob!"

"Ginny! He's acting like a five year old! I think someone's cursed him or something…"

"Oh please, he's just trying to be all – "

"Um, I need to go to the potty," he said, looking at them expectantly.

"Oh my God," Melissa whispered.

"Definitely cursed," Ginny said, her eyes wide open.

"Yeah. Ginny, show him where the toilet is, and I'll go get Professor Dumbledore. I don't know how to fix this,"

"Why do I get to take him to the toilet?" Ginny hissed.

"Because, I don't know! But can you just take him before he wets himself on my bed! I don't think he's been toilet trained…"

She giggled and shut the door.

Melissa knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office. She was surprised he hadn't changed his password since her last visit, but pleased that she didn't have to look around everywhere for someone who would tell her.

"Enter," he called.

She walked in, a little nervous. "Um, Professor? We need your help. Malfoy's in my room, and I think he's been cursed, but I don't know what it is, and neither does Ginny,"

"Cursed how?"

"Well, sir, he's acting like a 5 year old. Before I came here he said he had to go to the potty, and I got the impression he didn't quite know how to…" she tried so hard not to laugh. Professor Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Very well, lead the way. I trust you didn't leave him alone?"

"No, sir. He's with Ginny Weasley,"

"Very good,"

They made their way to Melissa's room, with Dumbledore making polite conversation. Melissa was trying to answer all his questions, but could barely contain her laughter at Malfoy's "potty" problem. She opened the door to her room, to find Malfoy and Ginny play thumb war. Ginny looked up as Malfoy trapped her thumb.

"What? It was the only way I could get him to sit down!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore smiled. "When did he start behaving like this?"

"Um, that would be when he saw that we had Choc-Chip cookies sir," Melissa replied.

"I see. Did you let him have one?"

"Erm, he sort of took one…" Ginny replied.

"I think it might be a reaction to the chocolate. Do either of you know how much chocolate he has consumed today?"

"No. We're not exactly friends with him, sir. It might explain why he was being so nice though,"

"Nice?"

"He came up and thanked me for sending him a Christmas present,"

"Oh. Alright then," Dumbledore waved his wand over Malfoy and muttered a few words. Malfoy shot up and looked around.

"Oh my God, tell me the past twenty minutes were just a dream?"

"Sorry Malfoy, they weren't,"

"Oh God…" he moaned, rubbing his head.

"What I want to know is, what persuaded you to come up here anyway?" Melissa asked her hands on her hips. Malfoy smirked.

"I received an interesting letter today," he replied.

"Oh?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," he replied, looking at her carefully. "I was coming to inquire as to why you never told me you were my cousin before?"

Ginny dropped her Butterbeer in shock and Dumbledore coughed loudly. They both looked at Melissa who dropped on her bed.

"Oh," she said.

Then she fainted.

**Hey guys! Lol this was a very strange chapter, i know. Thank roberts (u noe who u are) for the smelling of the cookie, i claim no responsibility. Oh, and i know the Malfoy thing is a bit weird, but I'd just been eating a choc chip cookie myself, and was a bit hypo. Let me know what u think, k? Luv u all! Aimz xox**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14!

"Professor Dumbledore I can't take it anymore! Modify his memory, do something, ANYTHING! I can't deal with his smarmy, stupid looks in the corridor! Harry, Ron and Hermione are starting to get suspicious!" Melissa cried.

"Why on earth would they get suspicious?" Dumbledore asked.

Melissa was standing in his office, asking him – _­no, _begging him_ – _to do something about Malfoy. It had been almost a week since he'd come to her, a week since he'd told her, and things were not going well.

"Because he's being so…_nice!_" she spat. "Draco Malfoy is not nice to anyone!"

"I'm sure he's nice to his friends – "

"He has no friends! Professor Dumbledore please! He could ruin everything!" she begged.

"Melissa, you knew that one day you would have to tell people – "

"But not now! It's too soon! I'm just starting to get comfortable here! I don't really feel like upending it all just because my mother's a psycho killer,"

"Melissa, you need to understand the position I'm in. I can't do that to a student. I just can't,"

"But Professor, he could ruin everything!"

"He won't. That I believe. Listen, he may just be the friend you've been looking for,"

"Me? Be friends with Malfoy? Fat bloody chance,"

"Language Miss Simmons. Now, I have an appointment. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave,"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. If he tells, I'll kill him myself, and I won't need magic to do it,"

----

"That man is insufferable!" she screamed, knocking her lamp off the bench. Ginny picked it up and fixed it with a quick spell.

"Won't do anything huh?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"No! Not a bloody thing! Claims that he can't modify the memory of student, and I knew this was going to happen anyway!" she threw a bottle of Butterbeer against the wall where it smashed; trails of the drink leaking down the side.

"Liss, calm down. What was going to happen anyway?"

"That I was going to have to tell everyone who I really was. Do you realize that if I do this, the Gryffindors will banish me!"

"The Slytherins might be on your side," Ginny said, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah but apart from Pansy – " Melissa began, but Ginny cut her off.

"Don't even start that. You always said that apart from Malfoy, the others were okay. Now I may not have believed you but…" she trailed off.

'But what?" Melissa asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Well, look, I'm not saying he's turned saint or anything, but he might not be that bad,"

"Who?"

"Malfoy," Ginny replied, cringing at the effect this might have. To her surprise, her friend almost laughed.

"Malfoy? Not that bad? Are you crazy?"

"Look, listen to me for a second. The Malfoy I used to know would have told everyone by now, he would have made sure you suffered. Not only that, but he wouldn't have been nice. To either of us,"

"He has been kind of nice hasn't he?"

"Yes, he has. And not just to you. If it were to you, it may have been that he was ordered to be nice or something. But he's been somewhat kind to me as well. Yesterday, instead of laughing at me when I dropped my books and throwing an insult my way, he actually picked them up for me. Not only that, but he took my hand and pulled me up off the floor. Granted he wasn't with anyone at the time…"

"But you were, weren't you?"

"Well, I was with Luna. So yeah, but Luna isn't exactly with it, you know? She wouldn't have noticed if it was Malfoy standing there, or a naked centaur,"

"Got it. But she's so nice!"

"Don't get me wrong, there's no questioning her kindness…Just her sanity," Ginny replied, grinning.

There was a knock at the door, and Melissa jumped. "If that's him, I swear I'll die,"

Ginny opened the door a little bit and smiled. "Relax, it's only Harry,"

"Only Harry? I feel so loved," he said, walking in. "What are you ladies up to?"

"Nothing really, Melissa's been destroying things," Ginny replied.

Harry looked at the Butterbeer stain on the wall. "I see. And what's troubling you now Simmons?" he asked playfully. Melissa stayed silent.

"She and Viktor had an argument," Ginny replied, the lie rolling off her tongue easily.

"What about this time?"

"He was going to come and visit," Ginny replied when Melissa remained silent. "But then he backed out. Said he had things to do and he couldn't make it,"

"Oh. Well that sucks. Anything I can do Liss?"

"No, thanks," she replied, snapping out of her little trance. "I've got to make a phone call," she whispered, leaving the room quickly.

"But you can't use electronics in Hogwarts," he called after her.

"I can!" she screamed back, taking off down the stairs.

She ran out to the gardens and dialed Evan's phone number.

"Come on, answer!" she said angrily.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice replied.

"Ev?"

"Who is – Pup is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me,"

"Are you okay, you don't sound too good,"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm at my new place. You know the one I was looking at that day in Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I bought it. Why, what's up Pup?"

"I just…I need to talk to someone, and…"

"And you thought I'd be the perfect person?"

"Well, yeah. You were always there for me before…if you don't want to I understand…"

"No it's okay. Can you get here?" he asked.

"Um, yeah probably. Just give me the address,"

He rattled it off, and she stored it in her brain before making her way back up to the castle. She almost dropped her phone when she walked into someone coming back through the door.

"Simmons?"

"Malfoy," she replied. _Great, just fucking great! This is all I need…_

"How you been Simmons?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked bluntly. He seemed taken aback for a second, then he grinned.

"I kind of like the idea of having a cousin,"

"I'm sure you have millions. Can't you just go back to hating me?"

"You actually want me to hate you?" he asked.

"Well it certainly made life easier…and why are you being nice to Ginny?"

"You're both slightly more interesting than I ever imagined," he replied, shrugging.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well, you've both got guts, something I never gave either of you credit for, and you both seem to be hanging off Potter a lot less lately, which is strange considering she'd dating him,"

"Yeah well – "

"Why is that?"

"Why is what?"

"Why is she dating him?"

"Well, because she likes him. He's a nice guy," Melissa replied.

"He has a hero complex," Malfoy stated.

"This is true, but at least she knows he'll always be there for her,"

"Until the day he gets himself killed,"

"Which will be the day you and your Slytherin pals party,"

"Well you're not wrong," he replied. "And don't forget, you're one of us,"

"Barely,"

"Not true. It's in your blood," he replied.

"Something I'm disgusted at. Look, if you wanna be all nice and friendly with me, go ahead, but leave Ginny alone. Harry's getting suspicious with me, and I can handle it, but I don't want to break them up,"

"Oh who cares. Give everyone's precious Boy-Who-Won't-Die some misery for once. It'll do him good,"

"He's had plenty of misery actually. His parents, Sirius, that Diggory guy…he's witnessed so much death. Don't you think that's enough? Why do you hate him so much anyway? What does a spoilt little brat like you have against an orphan?"

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm, squeezing tightly so she winced.

"Imagine this – all your life, you've heard your father talk in circles about this boy, this boy who is nothing compared to you, yet your father still respects him in a way he never could respect you. Your father hates you, but he'll respect this dirt of a boy. He asks you to befriend him on the first day, and you finally get to see him, meet him, this boy who has stolen your father from you. And he is nothing! He's plain and disgusting and knows nothing of heritage or blood. He becomes Seeker in first year by breaking rules, something your father never ceases to remind you of. He beats you constantly, outwits you constantly. Every year he finds a way to make your life miserable, and every summer you go home to your deranged father, whose idea of punishment is not in words or wands. No, it's all torture and whips for your dad," he imitated his father's voice.

"Why can't you be more like Harry Potter? Why aren't you Seeker? Why does he have a better broom than you? Why did he win the house cup, it should have been yours! Over and over again I heard these words, feeling the crack of a whip on my back. Feeling the pain that Potter, darling Potter, never would feel. Tell me you wouldn't resent the bane of your existence. Tell me you wouldn't hate him with every inch of your being! Now do you see?" he asked, panting. He let go.

And she did see. She didn't want to, but she understood.

"I'm sorry,"

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I don't want to hear that word. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret. But ask yourself this: when everyone does find out, and they will trust me. But when they all find out, who will be behind you? Precious Potter and his saint Gryffindors? Or Ginny, myself, and the Slytherins? Who will truly care for you then?"

And he left. She almost cried with the sting of his words, but she knew she couldn't. She had to get to Evan's.

-----

Evan sat bolt upright at the knock on his door. He had cleaned, actually _cleaned_ so that she would feel comfortable, and not think he was some sort of slob. She would know of course, would guess what the house had looked like before she rang, but she wouldn't judge him. She knew him too well…

He was still shocked at her little announcement about her and Viktor. He hadn't let as much emotion show when he'd been with her, but when he got home, nothing was at his mercy. Everything had been tossed around and destroyed. And then fixed again. And then destroyed some more. Hadn't she loved him? Didn't she care?

He opened the door and stared at her. She raised her head slowly, and her eyes bore through his.

"Have you been crying Pup?"

"A little I guess,"

"Come in, it's cold,"

She walked in and stood awkwardly in the doorway, taking everything in. Then she laughed.

"Evan darling did you clean? For little old me?"

"Of course I did. Couldn't let you into my pigsty,"

"Oh please, I used to go to your house every night. I was constantly in your room, which was constantly messy. What's changed now?"

"I have. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that would be nice,"

"What's your poison?" he asked, and she grinned. She had gotten that saying from him, had loved it.

"What's on special?"

"Hot chocolate, with extra marshmallows for those sad little Puppies who need a break,"

"I'll take that," she replied, looking around some more. He wandered into the kitchen, while she walked into the lounge room.

_Typical Evan…_she though, taking in the large TV and stereo system he had going. She saw some photos on a bookcase, and smiled when she saw what the predominant once was.

It was the two of them, when he had first come back from school. He had taken her to a theme park, and in the photo they were eating cotton candy and laughing. He was tickling her and she was almost choking. Melissa picked up the photo and turned it around. There was a message on the back, one that she had written herself when she'd had the photo developed.

_Keep on smiling dude, you're my sunshine…Luv Liss._

"I remember when you gave me that. If I wasn't a guy I would have cried," he said, coming up behind her and handing her a mug. It nearly burnt her hand, but she kept hold, relishing the warmth.

"Good times, hey sunshine?"

"I'm so glad you never called me that in public," he replied, laughing. "Come sit next to the fire, you're freezing!"

He grabbed her free hand and led her over to an old rug by the fire. She sat down and crossed her legs, looking at her drink.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"Maybe," she mumbled.

"Surely it can't be that bad Pup. We've had our fair share of troubles in life,"

She smiled meekly. "We have haven't we?"

"Mhm, Do you remember all the shit we went through with our parents when they found out about us for the first time?"

She laughed. "Yeah. That was funny. My dad looked just about ready to hit you,"

'Well I don't blame him. Remember what we were doing when he found us?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

"We were just kissing!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Liss, you were straddling me. It probably looked a whole lot worse,"

"I was straddling you because you pulled me on top of you and I was trying to keep my balance!"

"Whatever, I know the truth,"

She snorted. "You wish,"

"I don't need to wish, I got my wishes remember?"

She threw a pillow at him from the couch.

"Shut up Evan,"

They were quiet for a second, and he took her appearance in. It was the first time in a long time she wasn't immaculate. It wasn't the sight that bothered him; in his opinion she would always be gorgeous, it was the fact that something had bothered her enough that she hadn't worried.

"I know, I look horrible,"

"It doesn't matter to me Pup, what I want to know is what's gotten you like this? You weren't even this upset when your parents passed away!"

"That's because they weren't my parents," she whispered. Evan looked blank for a minute, did a slight double take, and then looked her in the eye.

"What do you mean they weren't your parents?"

"I mean, just like you, I was adopted. Only my parents are these crazy fucking psycho killers!"

"Death Eaters?" he asked.

"Yeah them. Ginny knows, and now this other guy at school found out, and I'm so scared he's going to tell everyone that I don't even want to give him a chance!"

"Why would he tell everyone?"

"Because he's a nasty little ferret!" she exclaimed.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I met him with Pansy. I kinda understand the ferret part…anyway, how did he find out?"

"Turns out he's my cousin, and his auntie decided to tell him all about me," she replied angrily.

"Hey, Liss, calm down ok? It's me you're talking to here. No anger required,"

"I know," she replied, looking at him helplessly. "I just wish everything could go back to normal,"

"So do I," he whispered. She looked at him for a minute, then crawled over into his lap.

"Ev, I'm so sorry. If I could turn back time…god if I could find a way, I'd do it all over again, and make it better. I wouldn't get so angry, I wouldn't have hated you! I wouldn't have…"

"Dated my best mate?"

"Yeah…that,"

"Look, I've adjusted ok? It's really no big deal,"

"Yeah it is. It's hurting you, I can see it. I'm gunna go. I shouldn't have come. I've put you in the most awkward position,"

She stood up to leave, and made it halfway to the door before he grabbed her, and snaked his arms around her hips.

"You've never put me in an awkward position in all my life Melissa Simmons. Ever,"

She turned in his arms and pulled herself into his chest. It was a second before he realized she was sobbing quietly.

"Pup? Hey, calm down. It's going to be alright! I promise,"

"You can't promise me that Evan. There was a time when being with you made everything better, made everything whole again. I can't even have that now!" she screamed angrily.

"Do you love Viktor?"

"I…I think I do. But he's not you, and it's killing me,"

She looked into his eyes and saw pain. Harsh, raw pain. Reaching up on the tips of her toes, she barely brushed her lips as she made to kiss him.

"Boy, you have got to stop growing," she whispered.

"I'm not a boy anymore,"

"That's for sure," she replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Liss…" he said warningly. "Don't start something you can't stop,"

"I don't want to stop it…" she replied, kissing his neck.

"You're going to regret this in the morning. We both will, and it will be awkward…"

"Evan how many times have we used each other? How many times have we fallen on each other in anger? How many nights of pure regret have we endured together? It's never been awkward, and it never will be,"

She pulled him on top of her, kissing him slowly. He growled softly and moaned.

"Liss,"

"For Gods' sake shut up!" she whispered softly, and he couldn't help himself…

_It is different this time Liss…I love you too much now to let go… _

**Once again, reiteration; my character is NOT a slut…although it may seem like it...and re-reading this, she seems a bit emo, but she's struggling people...LET HER STRUGGLE! I'm sorry, but I needed my Ev/Liss fix, and it had to be done. Next chapter: exactly how much regret will they experience, and what will happen when Viktor finds out? Stay tuned LoL! BTW (sparklystar, this was for you too!)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15!

Melissa woke up the next morning with a headache, to the smell of breakfast. She pulled on her jeans and one of Evans old school shirts, and wandered into his kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said, flipping bacon over a frying pan.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"Lot's of fatty foods. How much do you remember of last night?"

"Sex and Vodka. That's probably the extent of it. You tricked me into doing shooters?"

"It wasn't hard," he replied, chuckling. "And I resent the implication that I tricked you into anything. You were very inclined to the idea,"

"Whatever. What time is it?"

"Eleven,"

"Fuck! I have to get back to school, I'll miss my classes!"

"Dude, calm down! It's a Saturday, remember?"

She grinned sheepishly. "Got it,"

"And besides, you're not going anywhere. We need to talk,"

"Ah, the four most hated words in the English language. Generally spoken by females," she replied as he set down pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Wow, almost as good as school,"

"I do try. Look, Liss, we gotta work out what's going on. Last night was a one off, it can't happen again,"

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,"

"What are you going to do about Viktor?"

"Lie my arse off?"

"Liss,"

"Look, he thinks I'm a virgin! He's all excited at the prospect of being my first! I can't do that to him!"

"It's not fair on him!" Evan exclaimed.

"Look, just leave me to make the decisions about my relationship ok?"

"There wouldn't be any decisions to make if you hadn't of used me like you always do!" he yelled.

She looked at him in awe. "Well, I guess that won't be a problem anymore. Will it?"

She left the kitchen, and returned a minute later wearing her own clothes, and everything else in her bag.

"If you tell him, Evan, I swear to God you will regret it," she hissed, and left.

"Well you've made a royal mess of things now haven't you?" he said to himself, staring at her untouched plate of food.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Melissa walked into her room, it was to find Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Malfoy asleep on her floor.

"Um, what the?"

She walked over to Ginny, who was tangled in Harry, and nudged her softly. "Gin? Wake up!"

"Mph…Liss?" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" Melissa hissed.

"Where the hell have you been? Everyone's been looking for you! Even Malfoy!"

"I can tell, he's asleep on my floor! What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were looking for you, and then Malfoy and Pansy knocked on your door to see if you wanted to do something with them, and they just…stayed. You should have seen the looks on Harry and Ron's faces when they opened the door to find Malfoy!"

"Oh God, I can just imagine," Melissa groaned.

"So where _have_ you been anyway?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I, erm, I went to see Evan,"

"What?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Relax! He just lives in Hogsmeade!"

"So you snuck into Hogsmeade to see Evan and didn't invite me? Bitch,"

"Believe me, you wouldn't have wanted to be there," Melissa replied. "We had a slight argument,"

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"I sort of, well…I made a mistake,"

Ginny looked at her speculatively for a second before letting out a small squeal.

"You didn't!"

"I did," Melissa replied.

"Did what?" said a sleepy voice from the corner. Malfoy was awake. "It's you. Do you understand how worried we were?"

"_You _were worried? Why on earth were you worried about me?"

"Because you went missing! That's why! Anyway, what did you do that's so heinous?"

"Girl stuff," Ginny replied quickly.

"It can't be that bad," Malfoy drawled. "Come on, I can keep a secret,"

"It's not much of a secret really. I snuck into Hogsmeade last night and got drunk," Melissa replied. Well it was only _half_ a lie.

"Why on earth would you do that and not invite me?" Malfoy asked.

"Because I wanted to be on my own. And besides, it's your fault,"

"Why is it _my_ fault?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know! And then you go and find out!"

"Well that wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Find out what?" Harry asked, sitting up and stretching.

"Oh my God," Melissa whispered. "Nothing!" she snapped. "Secret girls' stuff!"

"Well how come Malfoy gets to know!"

"Because he's an official member of mine and Ginny's club," Melissa replied, too tired to deal with any of it.

"Oh and why aren't I?"

"Because we don't want you to be," Ginny replied coolly.

"Oh, great girlfriend you turned out to be," Harry grumbled.

"Shut up before I shoot you," Ginny said.

"Looks like you pissed off your girlfriend mate," Malfoy said, trying not to laugh.

"Do me a favor, Malfoy. Don't ever refer to me as 'mate' again,"

"At least he's trying," Melissa retorted.

"I'm not really," Malfoy said, turning to her. "It was a slip of the tongue actually,"

"What are my chances of telling you all to leave my room so I can get some sleep?" Melissa asked.

"Slim to none," Ginny replied.

"Ok, Harry, I love you, but can you wake up Ron and Hermione, assure them I'm fine and then leave?"

"What about – "

"Malfoy can you wake up Pansy and do the same?"

"If you insist,"

"I do," Melissa replied, gratefully. Malfoy walked over to Pansy and lay next to her, shaking her awake.

"Pans, wake up. She's back,"

"Oh my God, where was she?"

"She just snuck into Hogsmeade,"

"On her own? Is she crazy?"

"I think so. She wants us to go,"

"We're not going anywhere! We're hanging around until the dream team leave and then we're going to find out what the hell's going on. I'm really worried about her, and Evan asked me to look out for her. I haven't exactly done a good job have I?"

"It's not your fault Pansy," he replied soothingly.

"Whatever, just pretend to have fallen asleep,"

She put her arm around him and they closed their eyes.

"Oh crap, they've fallen asleep again. Oh well, as long as they're asleep I don't mind," Melissa whispered to Ginny, as Harry, Ron and Hermione descended upon them.

"Don't ever do that again Melissa Simmons!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her.

"Sorry. It's no big deal though, seriously,"

"Mhmm, whatever. If you're having issues, talk to us. Don't run away," Ron said, hugging her after Hermione.

"I will, I promise," she replied. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Bye!" they called, opening the door and waving. As soon as the door was shut Pansy and Malfoy bolted upright, and Ginny and Melissa stared at them for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"You have no idea how comical that looked!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up," Malfoy drawled.

"So why exactly did you leave Liss? And don't feed us this crap about getting drunk and shit. There's more to the story than that," Pansy said, yawning.

"Seriously guys. It's no big deal. I – "

"Where were you?" Malfoy cut across her.

"Evan's," she replied, not knowing quite what it was in his voice making her want to tell the truth.

"What on earth were you doing at his house?" Pansy screeched.

"Erm, well…"

"Oh," Malfoy replied, grinning. Pansy looked between them for a minute before it dawned on her, and she sat down on the bed.

"You cheated on Viktor,"

"Don't remind me," Melissa groaned, sitting next to her.

"You cheated on Viktor!" Malfoy repeated, almost laughing.

"It's not funny!" Pansy reprimanded, putting her arm around Melissa.

"Yeah. Stop being such a wanker!" Ginny added, putting another arm around Melissa.

"Guys seriously I'm fine,"

"Are you going to tell him? Viktor I mean," Pansy asked.

"I kind of can't," Melissa replied.

"Well why not?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, he kind of thinks I'm a virgin…"

"Oh. That's a problem then isn't it?" Pansy said quietly.

"Just slightly," Melissa replied.

"Do you know what I find really strange?" Ginny asked.

"What's that Weasley?"

"She couldn't think of anything worse than talking about this to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and yet she could talk to us three,"

"Yeah well, talking to you isn't a problem Gin, and Pansy was like my first ever bloody friend in Slytherin…it's _him_ that confuses me!"

They all looked at Malfoy, and he shrugged. "Well I'll leave then," he said.

"No!" they all yelled, jumping on him.

"No!"

"Hey girls, he's ticklish in his ribs," Pansy whispered.

Malfoy jumped up and backed towards the door with his hands in the air. "Oh, no," he said.

"Oh yes," Ginny replied, and they jumped him.

"NOT FUNNY!" he screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, when Pansy and Malfoy left, Ginny and Melissa laid on the bed together, talking.

"He's going to hate me,"

"Who? Viktor?"

"No, Evan. I made it sound like I never wanted to speak to him again or something. I can't lose him over this," Melissa replied.

"You won't. Look, why don't you wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend, and then go and talk to him. Give him time to cool off,"

"I can't. What if he hates me?"

"Well, what if I go and talk to him first?"

"I'll think about it. When's Hogsmeade next?"

"Two weeks,"

"Whatever, I'll think about it. So anyway, what's going on with you and Harry?"

Ginny looked at her and smiled sadly.

"I don't think it's going to work out,"

Melissa sat up. "What? Why?"

"He's just so…there's no excitement. I had more fun with you guys this morning than I ever do with him,"

"Maybe he's just not your type," Melissa suggested.

"Maybe. Maybe I just became so obsessed with him after he saved me, I ignored what I really wanted,"

"It's possible. See, your dilemma is ten times worse than mine,"

"Melissa you just cheated on your boyfriend with your best friend, who you then jilted,"

"Yeah, but all I have to do is apologize and grovel at Evan's feet for a while. It's not like I'm actually going to tell Viktor, that would be suicide,"

"Mel,"

"No. I'm not telling him. Then he'd ask about whether I was really a virgin or not, and God only knows what he'd do for revenge!"

"Fair enough,"

"So what are you going to do about Harry?"

"I don't know. Give it a month, see if he works out a way to actually make me excited, if he can't, break it to him gently, if he can, then I'll get over it,"

"Do you like anyone else?"

"Not really,"

"Not really? That sounded very much like a 'yes but I don't want to tell you',"

"There might be a little bit of that…" Ginny teased. "Nah, I'm just joking. Really, there's no one else,"

"Ok. How weird was this morning? Like, with Malfoy and Pansy. Who would have guessed that Malfoy could be ticklish?" Melissa asked grinning.

"It's definitely something we could blackmail him with. Imagine what Hogwarts would think if they found out there was some emotion behind that ice wall!"

"I know! They'd be amazed. We actually make quite the foursome though, don't we?"

"Mmm, except I'm the only Gryffindor,"

"Yeah, well, that can't be helped," Melissa replied. "We pity you, don't worry,"

"You seem slightly happier about being a Slytherin lately,"

"Well, I kind of decided that it's harsh to judge a bunch of people by reputation. Most of them are actually quite nice. Well, to me anyway. And they're really loyal. And Blaise Zabini is so hot!"

"I can agree with that one actually!"

"Hehe, yeah. And something that Malfoy said actually got through to me. I mean seriously, do you think Harry and them will accept me for who I really am? I mean, Malicia Lestrange? Malfoy and Pansy have. Well, I'm assuming he's told her anyway. And the Slytherins don't seem to be all that judgmental,"

"Not judgmental? I think you've lost your mind. They teased me for ages because of my name remember?"

"Actually, I was talking to Blaise and – oh shut up," Melissa said, as Ginny choked on her drink.

"You were talking to Blaise Zabini? Like actually talking?"

"Yes he's quite nice. Anyway, we were talking about you, he thinks you're hot by the way, and he said that you mostly copped shit because you were a Gryff, the name was just kind of an added bonus,"

"Oh wow, I feel so much better. Blaise Zabini thinks I'm good looking?"

"The word was hot, actually. And then he saw that picture of you and I from the first Hogsmeade weekend and he was blown away. Apparently the whole Slytherin house think you've matured quite well,"

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or not…"

"Well, whatever. But yeah, they'd probably have nothing against you if you weren't a Gryffindor,"

"And if my brother didn't attack them all in the halls every chance he got,"

"You can't choose your relatives Gin, remember that," Melissa replied, laughing.

"True. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I've got a thought. How do you feel about entering the Snake's Den?"

"What?" Ginny asked, slightly dumbfounded.

"Come with me," Melissa said, grabbing her hand.

They ran down to the dungeons and Melissa whispered the password. "Pure Blood," and asked Ginny to wait outside.

Ginny stood restlessly for a minute, taking little jumps from one foot to the other. It was cold down in the dungeons, and she was only wearing a thin jumper and jeans. After five minutes, she began to get impatient. It was after ten minutes she decided to leave. As she turned on her heel to go, the door slid open, to reveal Blaise Zabini.

"Weasley Junior," he said curtly.

She looked at him in surprise, before whimpering. "It's Ginny,"

He sauntered over to her and put his mouth near her ear. "Do you think you're brave, Ginny Weasley?" he whispered. "Do you think you're worth it?"

"What do you think Blaise?" she asked, her voice slightly husky. "Do you think I'm worth it?"

It was his turn to look surprised, and Ginny heard laughter. Behind him, Melissa and Malfoy were laughing, desperately clinging to each other as they tried to breath.

"I told you she had balls Blaise," Malfoy huffed, between odd barks of laughter.

"Hmm, it seems we underestimated you little Weasley. How would you like to come in?"

"How would I like to what?" she asked, confused.

"I did say enter the Snake's Den Gin, I was being literal," Melissa said, watching her friend.

Ginny looked from Blaise, to Melissa, to Malfoy, then back at Blaise again.

"Are you serious?"

"I never joke," he replied, his face as straight and emotionless as ever.

"Well in that case…" she whispered, and ran over to Melissa. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry," Melissa replied, holding her hands up in peace. "I didn't want to, but they wanted make you sweat!"

"Whatever. So what's it like in here anyway?" she asked. She walked in and gasped. It was magnificent.

Gryffindor Tower was fairly smart and casual, but this was something else. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, tapestries were on the walls. The decorations were elegant and strong. Silver, Black and Green was everywhere in this room, and it smelled of money.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

"Isn't it just?" Melissa replied. She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her over to the crackling fire, where a bunch of Slytherins sat. "Ginny, you know Pansy. This is Mel and Del, Spira, Tempe, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Tristan and Dean,"

"Hi," Ginny said quietly. Tristan and Dean were grinning at her, and Pansy stood up.

"Liss pleaded your case, you would want to make a good impression,"

One of the younger girls stood up. "Pansy, leave her alone! She didn't do anything to you, that was her brother. No offence," she said, tilting her head towards Ginny.

"None taken, he's a prat," she replied.

The girl grinned. "I'm Tempe, or Temperance, but call me that and you die," she said, hugging Ginny.

Ginny grinned, and hugged her back, but she thought about the threat. Under normal circumstances, she would have considered it a joke, but considering where she was…well she was a little more careful.

"Hey Gin, I've just gotta ask Malfoy something, stay here and mingle, ok?" Melissa asked. Ginny was pleading with her eyes for Melissa to stay, but she just grinned, and shook her head slightly.

"I'll be one minute," and she left.

She strode over to where Malfoy and Blaise were watching Ginny.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"I'm just interested to see how she copes," Malfoy replied, throwing an arm around her waist.

"It's amazing, a few weeks ago, I would have hexed you for that," she said dryly.

"And you probably would have hexed me for it too," Blaise added, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I still might," she replied. He was watching Ginny, and his eyes had glazed over slightly.

"Like what you see Zabini?" Malfoy asked. Blaise stayed quiet. "She's a bit of alright yeah?" yet again Blaise ignored him. "Blaise, Pansy's coming over, she said she wants to screw your brains out," Malfoy said, grinning.

Blaise snapped out of it and threw his head around in fear. "Where? What's the easiest way out?" he asked frantically. He looked at Draco and Melissa, who were once again, laughing, and whacked Malfoy on the shoulder. "That's not a funny thing to joke about,"

"Guys, she's still my friend!" Melissa reprimanded, trying to stop giggling.

"She's ours too, but she and Blaise had a little thing last year, and it ended badly,"

"Draco, she practically mauled me! I had bruises for weeks!" he protested. Melissa laughed again.

"You poor, poor boy. Half the girls in Hogwarts would be jealous,"

"Do you think she would be?" he asked, indicating Ginny. He seemed to realize what he'd said, and scowled. "Not that it matters,"

"Sure it doesn't," Malfoy drawled.

They watched Ginny for a while. It was taking the girls a while to warm up to her, but Tristan, Dean and Theo had her in fits of laughter, and she them, within ten minutes. She fit in with ease, and Melissa began to wonder why she wasn't in this house.

"She fits in doesn't she?" she asked Draco, who was watching the group by the fire also.

"Yeah, she does. It's a pity about the whole Gryffindor thing though,"

"What about the Weasley thing?" Melissa teased.

"The Weasley's are one of the oldest Pure Blood lines in the world. They're grouped together as a category of blood traitors. I get the feeling that one of them might be different," he replied.

"She's still a fan of muggles and muggle borns," Blaise pointed out.

"Yeah, but we can handle that. I mean there are Slytherins who are impartial aren't there?"

"There are?" Melissa asked, surprised.

"Yeah, for sure. Tristan and Dean are both half blood, and Theo was brought up by muggles until his eighth birthday. His mother died," he explained. Melissa nodded in understanding. The three of them looked back over at Ginny, who was being held down by Theo and Dean while Tristan tickled her. The other girls were laughing and jeering in encouragement.

"Never would have imagined Slytherins being so childish," Melissa said, grinning.

"You caught us on an off day," Malfoy replied. Melissa looked at him in disbelief. "No seriously. This is actually really weird. But we had some good news today, so we're all pretty happy,"

"What good news?" Melissa asked.

"Sorry babe, Slytherins only," Blaise replied. Melissa snorted in indignation and pulled a long chain from underneath her jumper. It bore a ring with the Slytherin crest on it, one that all Slytherins owned. It was a copy of Salazar Slytherin's, and all those of the house wore it with pride.

"I may not be able to be quite so vocal about it, but I am a Slytherin, so what's up?"

"Well, most of us Sixth years have known each other since birth. We played in the sandpit together, we were all in the same ward at St Mungo's when our parents had us," Draco replied. "Two of the family friend group were forced to go to Durmstrang, against their will of course. But anyway, Voldemort got his hands on them – "

"You don't know _any_ of this by the way," Blaise threatened, cutting in.

" – and he's had them for a few weeks. They were rescued, and are pretty healthy considering the circumstances," Malfoy finished "But Blaise is right. If we find out that anyone outside this house knows about it, we'll have to kill you,"

"Cross my heart, I won't tell a soul," she replied.

"The strange thing is, I actually trust you," Blaise replied.

Ginny walked over to them at that point, her hair messy and panting loudly.

"Weasley, you look like you've just had hot and heavy sex," Malfoy said.

"You wish. I saw you watching me, I could see what you wanted," she replied, taking the drink Melissa handed to her. Malfoy laughed slightly, and Melissa looked at Ginny.

"Having fun?"

"They're actually quite nice. I wouldn't say they like me or anything, they actually seem to be quite drunk – "

"They are," Malfoy cut in.

"Well that would explain it," Ginny said, taking another drink of her water.

"So Weasley, consorting with the enemy? Potter can't be too happy about that," Blaise said.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she replied.

"Doesn't seem like this relationship was meant to last,"

"No, it doesn't. But I'll live. It's all just a case of misinterpreted feelings that's all,"

"How does that work?" he asked.

"Well, he did save my life in my first year. I guess I just became a little obsessed after that. Misinterpreted it as love, figured it out too late. But I'm sure you don't really care,"

"Now that's not very nice, is it?"

Music started playing from nowhere and Melissa laughed.

"Hey Ginny, dance with me," she said, following Theo and Pansy onto the dance floor.

"Take this," Blaise whispered into Ginny's ear, handing her a small flask. "Never ending,"

She looked at it for a moment before taking it from him, and sharing a drink with Melissa. She tilted it in his direction, and nodded as if to say thanks.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were smitten," Malfoy said, looking at his friend.

"Well, it's lucky you know me better than that. She's a Gryffindor Draco,"

Draco handed him a small ring he always carried; a duplicate of the one belonging to himself and every other past and present Slytherin in the world.

"That can be changed mate, that can be changed," Malfoy replied.

Blaise held the ring in his hand and stared at it, before pocketing it and grabbing a drink off Malfoy.

"If only,"

**Big thanks to sparklystar488, love u lots! Much Love xx**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16!

When Melissa and Ginny awoke, it was to find they were strewn across one another, in a strange bed, in an equally as strange room, decorated in Silver, Black and Green.

"What did we do?" Melissa asked sleepily.

"Better question: how are we going to function today, now knowing what we did, and on lack of sleep?"

"Morning ladies,"

Draco stood at the door with two mugs of coffee, staring at them with a bemused smile.

"Mm, coffee!" Ginny mumbled, rolling off the bed and crawling over to him.

"I always knew somehow you'd ending crawling at my feet Weasley," he sneered.

"Coffee!" she screeched, holding her arm up for the cup. He handed it to her, and moved over to the bed. She stood up begrudgingly.

"Oh, so you go there now! Two seconds ago I wouldn't have had to move!"

"You have to move anyway. You have half an hour to get ready for breakfast,"

"What time is it?" Melissa asked, taking the coffee and smiling gratefully at him.

"It's 8 o'clock. I let you sleep in an hour. Figured it wouldn't take you that long to get ready. You can borrow two of Pansy's uniform sets,"

"Um, I hate to mention this, but won't they be Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"Ah," Malfoy said, looking at her like he'd only just remembered. "That presents a problem. No matter, we'll transfigure them for today, then change them back tonight,"

"Thank you so much,"

"So, our sleeping beauties are awake?" Blaise said from the door, holding his own mug of coffee.

"Can someone actually tell me what happened last night?"

"We all partied a little too hard. Draco's lying to you, because we only woke up about 5 minutes ago ourselves,"

"Do you guys normally party when you have school the next day?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly?" Draco replied. "No. Contrary to the stories, we're usually well behaved during the week. Last night we just let go a bit too much. Anyway, you guys should get up,"

"And we should all get dressed," Blaise added, indicating himself and Draco, who were both shirtless and wearing hip riding pajama pants. Melissa and Ginny grinned.

"We like you better as you are," Ginny said, smiling sweetly.

"Why you little minx you," Blaise replied, as she walked out of the room to get some clothes from Pansy. He followed her, and Draco turned to Melissa.

"He's fallen for her,"

"Poor guy. If only she weren't going out with Harry,"

"Yeah. He even overlooked the fact that she's a Gryffindor!"

"Yeah, well. Don't ever mention this, but methinks that Harry and Ginny isn't going to last much longer, as sad as that is,"

"It's not that sad," Draco replied.

"It is for them. Anyway, what are we going to do about her and Blaise? We know he's smitten, and she definitely thinks he's hot. Oh and she blushed when I said he thought she was cute,"

"Well, personally, I think we should make it our little project,"

"What? Getting them together?"

"Yeah, exactly. Come on, it could be entertaining!"

"Only after Harry and Ginny break up," Melissa agreed. They shook hands and smiled just as Ginny and Blaise walked back in. Ginny threw a uniform at Melissa and they both looked questionably at Draco and Blaise.

"Do you mind?" Ginny asked.

"No," they replied.

It took two steaming coffee mugs hurtling in their direction to convince them to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa didn't think she'd ever gotten ready that fast. She hated the uniform to be sure, but over the months, it had taken her less and less time to get it on.

"Hey Liss, you ready?" Ginny asked, coming into the room.

"Yeah, almost. Gotta get my trusty m:robe right?"

"I still can't believe Dumbledore enchanted that thing for you!"

"Yeah well, I added some features myself. I can put unlimited songs on now, and I can get a song on it just by thinking of it. Oh and I can also make the headphones invisible so I can listen to it in class,"

"Oh my God, I wish I had all my classes with you!"

"Everyone wishes that, coz I'm such a star!"

"You wish Simmons," Malfoy said, standing in the door.

"You know you love it cuz,"

"Cuz? Look, we may be related, but skip the vulgar nicknames,"

"I can think of much worse, Drakie-kins,"

"Oh no you wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would. And worst of all, I could broadcast it – _cuz_," she said, adding extra emphasis on the word.

"Bloody hell. You're only safe because I promised not to hex you,"

"Well I guess my ma did one thing right,"

"Yeah. She certainly screwed up our line by having you,"

"The line was tainted before I came along Drakie-kins!" she exclaimed, running out the door.

He lunged after her, but missed, and landed on Ginny instead.

"Ugh, Malfoy please! You weigh more than I would have imagined!"

"I do not!" he exclaimed indignantly, brushing off his robes and helping her up. "I'm like a feather. Mummy told me,"

"Mummy lied," Ginny replied, running after Melissa.

Malfoy walked out of the room, shaking his head in disgust. Melissa and Ginny were hiding behind Blaise and Theo.

"Give them up boys. You'll never win against me!"

"Oh really? Well, why don't you try it?" Theo sneered.

"Honestly! Just stop!" Pansy said, running over and standing between the three boys. "If we don't get down to breakfast soon, the little shits will have eaten everything. Or even worse, there'll be no time and you'll have to go to Potions on an empty stomach,"

She looked from Draco, to Blaise, to Theo and back to Draco again. "And do you really want that?"

"No," they replied simultaneously. It was almost impossible to concentrate in Potions without breakfast.

"Hey Gin, what do we have?" Melissa asked, coming out from behind Theo.

"Um, I think we have Defence,"

"With Lupin? Oh that's easy!"

"Dude, we're just lucky he likes us!"

"Why does he like you?" Dean pouted. "He hates us!"

"That's simple," replied Ginny,

"You're a bunch of Slytherin gits, and we're friends with Harry!" Melissa finished.

"Simmons, you're really asking for it, you know that? And may I remind you, once again, that _you_ are a Slytherin git also," Blaise said, smirking.

"Ah, but I'm also a friend of the _great_ Harry Potter! That cancels out the first one,"

"Oh really. Well then, you can just stick to Gryffindor Tower then, yeah?" Pansy asked innocently. Melissa's face dropped.

"Please no! They're all goody-goody's and they study!" she whined.

Ginny looked at her in surprise.

"Ok, well maybe I'm a little more suited to Slytherin than I realized at first…" Melissa whispered sheepishly.

"Well, if I'm actually honest, the Sorting Hat's first choice for me was Slytherin, but I told it that if it put me there, I'd feed it to one of Hagrid's pets,"

They all looked at her in shock, and finally, Blaise said, to no one in particular:

"I knew she was different,"

Ginny grinned and took Melissa's hand, and throwing an arm around Blaise's waist. He reciprocated.

"I told you there was a reason you guys loved me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, have you guys seen Ginny?" Harry asked, sitting at the breakfast table.

"Nah, she might have stayed in Mel's room," Ron replied.

"Yeah. I went there, and the beds were a little messed up…"

"Harry, they're in one of the safest places in the world, where can they go?"

"Um has anyone forgotten the fact that Melissa actually disappeared yesterday? She managed to get out pretty easily!" Hermione said, not looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Fair point. Look, I'm sure they're fine. Speaking of yesterday, is the weirdness of that actually hitting anyone?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" said Ron, spitting toast crumbs everywhere.

"Ew, Ron. Anyway, Malfoy and Pansy didn't throw one insult at us. They were actually worried about Melissa. _Malfoy_ was worried about something other than messing up his own hair. I don't get it. He hated her not that long ago,"

"People change. They're in the same house, they share the same friends. It was bound to happen," Hermione interjected. "Besides, he may have just been there because Pansy forced him to be,"

"Yeah, ok. It just seems weird to me,"

"If you want weird," Seamus interrupted from across the table. "Has anyone else noticed that half of Slytherin are missing?"

"That is strange," Lavender said. "Ah, who cares. Do you think it would bother them if half of us went missing at breakfast?"

"Actually, I think they'd care a lot. They'd probably care enough to throw a party," Parvati replied.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Neville replied soberly.

"Whatever. We've got bigger fish to fry. Is anyone actually prepared for Potions? I mean, Snape is going to kill us if we don't all perfect this bloody potion!" Dean said, flipping through his Potions book.

"Mate, is anyone ever really ready for a Potions lesson taught by him? It's not the Potion, it's the bloody pressure!" Seamus replied.

"I'll never understand how you do it Hermione," Ron said, appreciatively.

Hermione finally looked up. "Oh Ron, I – oh!" she gasped, looking at the doors leading to Great Hall.

Ginny and Melissa had just walked though, accompanied by Malfoy and Blaise, who had an arm around each girl. Pansy and Millicent were behind them, next to Tristan, Dean and Theo. Crabbe and Goyle brought up the rear, looking every bit the bodyguards they were.

"No way. No WAY is my sister with those prats!" Ron screamed.

They watched as Ginny and Melissa laughed and joked, then signaled to the Gryffindor table. Everyone waved goodbye, and the girls' walked over.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Melissa asked, sitting next to Lavender and grabbing a piece of toast,

"Why exactly did you just come into breakfast looking all chummy with Draco Malfoy?" Harry hissed at Ginny.

"I stayed with Liss last night, and we ran into them on the way in. They were just being nice is all,"

"They're Slytherins Ginny! They don't do nice!" he exclaimed.

"Hey!" Melissa shouted. "I resent that!"

"But you don't even want to be a Slytherin," Ron said, patronizingly.

Melissa ripped the necklace off her neck, pulled off the ring and shoved it on her finger.

"Well maybe now I do,"

Everyone looked at them in shock, and for the second time in a matter of minutes, Ginny felt very uncomfortable.

"Melissa…I'm sorry. I'm just a little shocked by all this," Hermione said softly.

"Why? I have a house, you have a house. We're still friends. We're promoting inter-house relationships. I would have thought you'd be okay with that," Melissa replied.

"I am! It just confuses me. I mean, I never thought anyone would actually do anything about it,"

"Well, I for one don't mind," Seamus said loudly, cutting off Harry who looked like he was about to yell at Ginny again. "Liss, you can be a Slytherin and an honorary Gryff for all you like to me! As long as you still make those weekly, night time trips to my bed…" he whispered dramatically. The table laughed, and Melissa was thankful for the distraction.

"Well, that went well," Ginny whispered.

"Mmm, I know. Thank God they still think we slept in my room, hey?"

"It really is a Godsend that they're so gullible,"

"Isn't it just?"

They both laughed, and grabbed some bacon off the tray in front of Harry.

"So what do you girls have?" Lavender asked.

"Um, Defence. I – "

"Hey Weasley!"

Ginny turned around to see Blaise yelling at her from the Slytherin table.

"Oh no," she whispered. She signaled to sit down, but he didn't, throwing something at her. Her seeking reflexes kicked in, and she caught it.

"My wand? How did he – "

"You left in my room last night. Thought I should return it before classes!"

The entire hall stopped eating simultaneously, and looked at Ginny.

"Blaise Zabini you are a prat!" Melissa yelled to him.

"Ginny, when were you anywhere near his room?" Harry hissed menacingly.

"Um…Mel was showing me around the Slytherin Common Room, and we stopped for a bit in Blaise's bedroom…"

"That's quite possibly the worst lie you've ever told," Ron said quietly.

"Guys, don't. It was my fault," Melissa said loudly. She turned back to the Slytherin table and sneered at Malfoy and Blaise, who were doing impressions of Harry.

"I was bored, and I wanted to visit Pansy, so I convinced Ginny to come down to the Dorms with me. We ended up staying pretty late, and Ginny fell asleep. Draco and Blaise put her in Blaise's room, and we both slept in there. He slept on the couch in the Common Room," she finished, indicating at Ginny to agree.

"Is that really what happened, Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry," she sad softly.

"I can't believe you actually did that! You should have known better Melissa, I'm surprised they didn't hex her right there on the spot!"

"Ginny, your robes. They're…different," Ron said, looking at the state of her.

Melissa had to admit she looked good. She looked born into wealth, and Ron was shocked.

"I had to borrow a set,"

"From who?" Harry demanded.

"Um…Pansy,"

"Parkinson?" Hermione screeched. "Your wearing robes that belong to that pug-faced cow!"

They all turned and looked at her, while Melissa turned back to the Slytherin table. The entire hall had gone quiet again, and Pansy was shaking. Melissa stood up, she'd had enough.

"Right. That's it! I've had enough! I invited Ginny to come down to _my_ dormitory, to visit _my_ friends! And you know what? We had fun! She fit in, and everyone loved her! They treated her right and she wasn't like a fourth wheel or anything! She was one of us! So you leave her alone, or I swear there'll be hell to pay! We Slytherins are very protective of those we care about,"

Melissa snatched up her bag, and looked at Ginny. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. Thanks Liss. I'm glad someone finally understands how I feel,"

She looked at Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, but Melissa's right; I did have fun. For the first time in my life, I have friends that are just mine! And I like that. Please don't make me choose," she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she looked away, stepping over the chair and following Melissa out of the Great Hall.

After about a minute of discussion, Pansy, Malfoy and Blaise walked out of the hall, and when the doors shut, they broke into a run after them. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched them in amazement.

"Simmons! Weasley! Wait!" Draco called. Melissa and Ginny stopped and looked back.

"Oh, thank god. Malfoy's don't run,"

"What do you want? We have class!" Melissa asked.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think! I honestly wasn't trying to embarrass you or anything like that, I think I'm still half tanked!" Blaise apologized. Ginny considered this for a minute.

"Paybacks a bitch Zabini. Remember that," she said softly, and hugged him. "Otherwise, don't even stress. It's about time I grew up and stood up for myself,"

"Well, look; we should probably all get to class, but just to let you know, you're welcome to join us in the Common Room whenever you like. I know it's probably weird considering our harshness towards Gryffindors and Weasley's alike, but – "

"You're different," Malfoy finished.

"You're almost like one of us," Blaise added.

"Thanks guys. We'll probably spend most of our time in my room anyway, but thanks," Melisa replied.

"Yeah, from me too. It'd be nice to have somewhere to escape to," Ginny agreed.

"Well, yeah. Anyway, class," Pansy said.

"Oh, and Weasley? Don't you dare tell anyone that I've gone a bit soft okay?" Malfoy asked.

"Why? Bad boy Malfoy have to keep up his image?"

"More than you know. If my father finds out, he'll kill us all,"

"Nice guy," Melissa said dryly.

"Not really," Malfoy replied. "See you guys later,"

"Bye!" they said together, and they set off down the hall.

The three Slytherins watched them turn the corner, before heading off in the opposite direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Malicia  
Chapter 17

Hogsmeade weekend was looming fast, and Melissa was more frightened than she had been last time. Last time, she'd only been telling Evan about Viktor. There was no possibility that he would reject her, that he would hate her. But this time…this time was different.

This time he had every reason, every _right_ to tell her to leave and never come back. He was right, she had used him in a sense, and she felt guilty as hell about it, sure, but that couldn't change anything. She only had three days to work out exactly what she was going to say, and it had to be perfect. There was no second chance after this, she knew that. Ginny, Draco and Pansy had been a big help. Well, Draco when he could without arising suspicion over his friendly behavior. They had all tried to help her figure it out, but when they left at the end of the night, she was alone, and she dwelled.

It wasn't something she did on purpose, it just sort of happened. She would lie down in her bed, blankets pulled up to her chin, yawning, fatigued and ready to sleep. But her eyes would not close. Every time they closed, they saw Evan, and her guilt washed over again like a cold shower. Every night she thought about how it used to be. Before Hogwarts, before Durmstrang, before Viktor. And she had messed it all up.

Worst of all, above it all, she couldn't work out just where her heart lay. She spoke to Viktor almost every day, and while she was writing, her heart was aching for Evan. He knew her. Every secret, every bad moment, every good moment. Every curve of her body, every freckle, every line…it all belonged to Evan. She knew that. And while her mind told her that she loved Viktor, her heart and body screamed for Evan. Time was running out, and she was lost.

A couple of days after the breakfast scene with Harry, Melissa had moved into the Slytherin Dorms. Permanently. She was given a room that was connected on one side to Draco's, and on the other side, to Blaise's. A week after this, Ginny joined her. They slept in two King sized beds in the room, and they were integrated into the group as if they were born there. And in her large, beautiful bed was where Melissa now lay, knowing she had to get up for class, but dying for a few more minutes to think.

_What am I going to do? What do I say? I am in the biggest mess of all time, and I can't work out a bloody way to get myself out of it…_

"Liss? Liss, get up!" Ginny yelled. "If you don't get up now I swear I'll hex you!"

"Alright, alright. I'm up," she replied, sitting up in bed and stretching widely, yawning.

"It's nearly breakfast time chicken, and we have to make an appearance at the Gryffindor Table or they will kill us. They aren't going to fall for our little lie much longer,"

For the past week, Melissa had told Harry, Ron and Hermione that they'd decided to get an extra half hours sleep and raid the kitchens for breakfast instead. They'd gone for it at first, but two nights ago, Harry had gone looking for the girls in Melissa's old room and they obviously hadn't been there. He'd flipped, accusing them of sleeping in the Slytherin Dorms. Ginny had said that they'd been in the Room of Requirement doing homework, but that hadn't sat well with him, and he'd been trying to catch them out ever since.

"Alright, alright. We should Floo into my old room and mess up the beds a little. I have no doubt they will continue to try and catch us out again,"

They through some powder into the fireplace, and stepped out of the fire and into Melissa's room. Melissa ran over and jumped on her bed, pulling the covers this way and that, while Ginny chucked some clothes across the floor. Then she went into the bathroom and made a little mess with some makeup while Melissa mussed up her bed too. Within minutes, there was a knock at the door. Ginny grinned.

"Come on in," she called.

Sure enough, Harry, Ron and Hermione opened the door, and walked in, looking this way and that to see if the room looked used.

"Hi guys, how you going?" Melissa asked sweetly.

"Good, and yourself?" Ron asked, lifting up the bed covers and peeking under the bed.

"Good. What are you doing Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Making sure there are no Slytherins hiding, waiting to ambush us," he replied, opening the wardrobe.

Harry walked over to Ginny and went to kiss her. She turned her head slightly so he only got her cheek, and she started talking to Melissa, pretending she hadn't noticed.

"Hey Liss, it's like they don't trust us or something!"

Melissa grinned at the helpless look on her friends face, and when Ginny wriggled out of Harry's arms, he looked slightly put out.

"Harry, let me breathe would you!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I would just say hi to my girlfriend," he replied, looking down at his shoes.

"So are you guys eating with us this morning?" Hermione asked, flipping through one of Melissa's books.

"Sure, why not? We should probably get dressed first though," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, right. We'll go wait in the hallway," Harry replied, looking wistfully at Ginny, who was now studying her nails pointedly.

"Awesome. We'll be five minutes," Melissa replied, shoving them out the door. When they were gone, she turned to Ginny. "Risky business, giving Harry Potter the cold shoulder. You'll get burned,"

"He wouldn't hurt me," Ginny replied indignantly.

"No, but his loyal fans will. Come on, let's get dressed, before they think we're planning an attack on them or something!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

The five of them arrived at breakfast, Harry holding on to Ginny's arm. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Blaise, Theo, Dean, Tristan, Pansy, Tempe, Mel and Del all smirked at them.

"Do they teach that in that house?" Ron whispered to Melissa.

She smirked at him in reply, and he simply sighed.

"Got it. Keep my mouth shut,"

Ginny looked over at Blaise, almost pleadingly. He just laughed and waved coyly.

"What does that prat want?" Harry hissed at her.

"Oh nothing Harry! He's just being stupid!"

Ever since Blaise had made a spectacle of Ginny, Harry had been extremely overprotective towards Ginny, and it was starting to bug her. They'd explained the situation, they'd _actually_ told the truth, and Harry still didn't believe it! It was the first time they'd actually told the truth in near on two weeks. Ginny didn't think she'd ever been so untruthful in her life. She supposed was the part of her that the Sorting Hat had seen Slytherin in.

"Hey Gin, what's up first?" Melissa asked, pulling her away from Harry.

"I think I should go to Madam Pomfrey and get these bruises checked out!" she replied, glaring at Harry. He just shrugged and sat down next to Lavender, grabbing a piece of toast and shoving it in his mouth.

"Is that actually meant to be a turn on?" Ginny asked, and Melissa giggled.

"What's going on with you two?" Hermione asked Mel and Ginny.

"Absolutely nothing, we're just talking," Melissa replied. "Don't get your knickers in a knot," she added, under her breathe. Ginny giggled again, and they chose seats a few away from the Trio.

"Ron, have you noticed a slight change in our little friends?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe just a little," Ron replied, looking angrily at the two, who had their heads together and looked like they were scheming. "The worst part is that one of them is my sister. If it wasn't, I wouldn't really care!"

"Sister or no, if she hurts Harry, she'll get hurt herself,"

"Are you threatening my little sister? Wait, scratch that, are you threatening George's little sister? He'd kill you if he heard that!"

"I'm talking about the other girls in the school. They'll all be out for her blood if she hurts him,"

"No they won't, they'll fawn all over him trying to make sure he's okay. Don't stress Hermione. I'm more worried about my sister getting too out of control. I see a bit more of Slytherin in her every day,"

"Yeah, well we should probably try and ban her from hanging with them, don't you reckon?" Harry asked, sliding across and joining the conversation.

Hermione looked shocked, and Ron laughed and shook his head.

"Haven't you learnt yet? There's no banning Ginny from anything! You have to either let her be, or let her go. There's no controlling Ginny Weasley. Ask my mother,"

"Ron! I – "

"Harry, please don't try and control my sister. I'm not going to sit back and watch you make her cry," Ron said, opening the Daily Prophet, and taking a bite of his toast.

Harry and Hermione looked at him in shocked silence. Ron looked up at them.

"What? Listen, before I came to Hogwarts, Ginny and I were allies, we were friends. Everything changed when I got here, but I still love her, she's still my little sister, and I'm still her ally. George will tell you the same thing, so I suggest if you want to remain in your relationship, you stay out of whatever Harry plans,"

Hermione looked at Harry, looked back at Ron, and nodded, opening her own copy of the Daily Prophet.

"So I'm on my own?"

"Mate, if you love her, you won't try anything anyway," Ron replied, shrugging apologetically.

"I – I do," Harry replied. Hermione and Ron both looked at him.

"That was a little hesitant mate," Ron said quietly.

"Harry, is there anything you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"I – " he was cut off by a swarm of owls flying into the Great Hall. About fifty or so of them were the same jet-black eagle owl, forty eight of which landed at the Slytherin table. Two, however, landed in front of Melissa and Ginny.

"What the…?" Ron asked, watching the Slytherin table.

Malfoy had read his letter and shoveled food into his mouth in attempt to hide his need to laugh. Theo and Dean however, had no boundaries. They began to laugh, and then ran up to Blaise and thumped him on the back. He had his head in his hands and was shaking it from side to side, embarrassed about something.

All of a sudden, Melissa and Ginny began to laugh gleefully, and Harry, Ron and Hermione watched, astonished, as they walked slowly over to the Slytherin Table, and joined Theo and Dean in congratulating Blaise.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked, as he watched his little sister hug Blaise Zabini, who had brightened up slightly at the feel of the redheads arms around his neck.

Theo threw his arms around Melissa, and they were laughing as he whispered something in her ear. As Ginny moved away from Blaise, Melissa ruffled his hair and he looked over at her, smiling and laughing.

"This is just too much," Harry said, standing up.

"Sit down Harry!" Hermione screeched, and Ron grabbed his arm and yanked him down.

"You won't do yourself any good by getting involved," Ron said, going back to his paper.

"Doesn't that bother you!" Harry spat, watching Ginny interacting happily with Dean and Pansy.

"Why should it? House Interactivity, that's all," Hermione added, blushing.

Harry looked at them both, stunned.

"Well, it's nice to know where your loyalties lie," he said, looking slightly dejected. He walked off, and Hermione and Ron sighed.

"Is it really necessary to do this to him?" Hermione asked.

"He has to learn," Ron replied.

-------------------------------------------

Melissa and Ginny had been trying to figure out what Melissa was going to say to Evan, and what Ginny was going to say to Harry, when the owls had arrived in front of them. They watched all the owls land in front of members of the Slytherin table, and saw Blaise go bright red, Malfoy attempt to stuff his face so he didn't laugh, and all the other Slytherins looking rather gleeful.

They glanced at each quickly, before opening their letters.

_You are cordially invited to the 17th birthday of_

_**Blaise Amadeus Zabini**_

_To be held on the 15th of March at the _

_Slytherin Common Rooms_

_Black Tie Event_

_All refreshments will be provided._

_R.S.V.P. 20TH February_

"Oh my God," Ginny whispered.

"Oh my God!" Melissa exclaimed.

They started to giggle, and then they began to outright laugh.

"Shall we go congratulate the birthday boy?" Melissa asked innocently.

"I mean I know his birthday is a few months away, but you know,"

They grinned impishly, and walked slowly over, jumping on him when they got there.

"You know Blaise, this wouldn't be quite so embarrassing if it weren't for the flashing baby pictures," Melissa said, laughing.

Theo wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug and whispered "he was so cute when he was little. Him and Drakey used to have 'nakey time'"

"Oh no you did not just tell her that," Draco growled, trying to remain impassive.

"Oh yes he did," Melissa replied, grinning. She ruffled Blaise's hair as Ginny pulled away. "We'd be delighted to come to your little party hon,"

"Gee thanks," he replied dryly.

"Pansy!" Ginny exclaimed, as the brunette removed herself from Dean's embrace.

"How ya going Gin?"

"Yeah good. Bit tired,"

"Yeah well, you guys did have to leave extra early this morning," Dean said, throwing an arm around Ginny.

They all watched as Harry stormed out of the hall, surprisingly leaving Ron and Hermione behind, looking very upset.

"What's going on there?" Melissa asked, looking over at Ginny.

"Oh, well, I'm not allowed to be friends with other guys I suppose. Anyway, we have class. See you later guys," she said, waving to everyone and hugging Blaise again.

"Yeah by guys. Hey Malfoy," Melissa whispered. "Don't crack a smile, you might hurt yourself,"

"Shut up Simmons, get to class!"

"Love you lots!" she replied, laughing at the look on his face.

Three days later, Melissa woke up bright and early, shaking and sweaty, not ready for what she had to do in Hogsmeade later on. She pulled on her tracksuit pants and a tank top, and snuck out of her room down to the kitchens, tickling the pear.

"Miss Simmons! Miss Simmons! What can Dobby do for you, miss?"

"Um…can I get a hot chocolate Dobby?" she asked, bending down and kissing his forehead.

"Certainly Miss. Any food this morning?"

"Um…pancakes would be nice?"

"Certainly miss!"

A few seconds later, around ten house elves came running over carrying large trays of blueberry pancakes with ice cream, cream and syrups, coffee and hot chocolate.

"There you go miss, is there anything else Dobby can help you with?"

"Not unless you provide counseling on what to do about boy troubles," Melissa grumbled, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Begging your pardon miss, but Dobby is just a house elf. I is not knowing about romance and boys,"

"Never mind. Thanks anyway Dobby,"

"You're welcome miss. May I suggest just telling Master Evan that you love him?" Dobby asking, bowing low and walking away.

"Now how on earth did he know that?" Melissa asked herself, chewing on another pancake.

She contemplated this advice for a minute. It was, essentially, utterly ridiculous. And yet, she couldn't get it out of her head. Evan was the one she turned to when something went wrong. He was her first love, her first…well everything. Had she ever really fallen out of love with him?

And then there was Viktor. Sweet bumbling Viktor, who couldn't string two sentences together when he saw her, simply through embarrassment. She loved him too. He was like a best friend, a big soft teddy bear that you could turn to whenever, and whose arms provided safety and care.

Gods, she was confused.

"Melissa? Are you okay?"

Ginny came up behind her and put her arms around her neck.

"Today is going to suck. Today is going to majorly suck,"

"You're going to be fine!" Ginny promised.

"No! No I'm not going to be fine. I still haven't worked out what I'm going to say. I haven't worked out who I want to be with even!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"I have a thought…I'm going to try something okay?" Ginny asked.

"Well, that depends on what you're going to try," Melissa replied, wary.

"I'm going to hypnotize you and then try word association. You'll be aware of what you're saying, but you'll have no control over it at all. It might help you work out where you stand, okay?"

"If you say so…"

"Alright, sit tight! _Hyponotiem!_" she exclaimed, waving her wand at Melissa. Her eyes glazed over, and Ginny waved her hand in front of her face. "Liss you okay?"

_Yes of course I am! Oh my God, I can't speak! Ah!_

She nodded her head.

"Scary huh? You'll only be able to talk when I actually give you words, not sentences. Ok, here we go. Chocolate?"

"Drink,"

"Cookies,"

"Draco,"

"Smoothie,"

"Strawberry,"

"Harry,"

"Aggravation,"

"Hey! Whatever…Hermione,"

"Sweet,"

"Pansy,"

"Awesome,"

"Malfoy,"

"Blonde,"

"Blaise,"

"Hot!"

Ginny chuckled. "Ron,"

"Retarded,"

"Viktor,"

"Quidditch,"

"Evan,"

"Love,"

Ginny stopped and looked at her.

"Ok. I'm going to remove the spell now okay? _Arresto Hypnotiem!_"

"Oh my God,"

"You know what you said right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I do…I just never imagined…"

"I think you have your answer,"

"Yeah…I just don't know what to do with it…"

**A/N: Stay tuned for Melissa's Hogsmeade trip, and how it all goes with Evan! Also, just want to say thanks to:**

**werecool**

**sparklystar488**

**dracoissexe**

**You guys absolutely rock and I love you! Much Love To All xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Malicia

Chapter 18

Once again she chose the most conservative clothing she could find. Her black pants and a large, mens shirt that used to belong to her father being the choice of the day. Ginny's little trick had helped – Melissa knew how she felt. But what the hell was she meant to do with that?

What was she going to do about Viktor? They'd only been dating around two months. Granted it seemed like forever, but it also seemed wrong. They hadn't even told anyone, he didn't know anything about her! He thought she was the sweet and innocent daughter of muggles who had come to Hogwarts because her parents had died. Evan on the other hand knew her. In fact, there was nothing that he didn't know, which was a rather frightening thought really…

"Liss? Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"No," Melissa replied, looking in the mirror one last time and pulling a strand of hair back over to sit where it should.

"Are you going to come?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice raspy.

They walked down to the Common Room together, to find Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Dean waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

"So here's the deal Simmons," Blaise said, kissing her cheek.

"We're going to be at the Three Broomsticks, across from Evan's," Draco added.

"If it turns bad, come in and get us, okay?" Pansy said.

"And if it turns out good…" Dean said, looking over at Ginny who grinned and spoke up.

"Then don't come and get us. Either way – "

"We have nothing better to do than wait around for you and your little friend to make…well, friends," Theo finished.

"Aw thanks you guys!" Melissa said, sighing and hugging them each in turn. "Us Slytherins so don't suck as much as the rest of the school thinks,"

"Hey, we protect our own," Blaise replied. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, we protect our own, and also the ones we've adopted. Whatever. Can we go now? I'm hungry,"

"You're always hungry," Draco replied, but they set off nonetheless.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, it was, mercifully empty. Other than a few strays here and there, and some of the Slytherin house, there was no one in sight. And no one who could rat Ginny and Melissa out to Harry, Ron and Hermione, which they were all eternally grateful for.

"Have you even told Evan you're coming?" Pansy asked.

"Nope," Melissa replied. "I don't even know if I have the courage to show up,"

"You have to!" Blaise protested. "We've done all this meticulous planning!"

Ginny elbowed him and grinned.

"No seriously, there are so many things that could go wrong here," Theo said, taking a bite of his toast.

"Honestly, you're as bad as Ron and Harry," Melissa replied, disgusted. "Anyway, like what?"

"What if he's not there?" Draco asked.

"I leave, come to the Three Broomsticks, cry a lot, and you guys help me get over it,"

"And if he slams the door in your face?" Pansy asked.

"I leave, come to the Three Broomsticks, cry a lot, and you guys help me get over it," she said again, smiling.

"And if he's with someone else?" Ginny asked.

"I…I don't know," Melissa replied, honestly. A dark shadow passed over her face.

"I have a plan. Liss, give me your phone," Pansy said, holding out her hand. Melissa put her phone into it, and Pansy opened it, hid the ID and dialed the number.

"Pansy what are you doing!" Melissa hissed.

"Shh! Hey, Evan? Yeah it's Pansy…what are you doing today? No I thought I'd come and see that gorgeous apartment of yours…yes it means you have to clean…so you don't have any plans? Awesome…nah that's okay, I'm gunna have a drink with Blaise and Draco, so I'll probably be there around 11 ok? No, she's moping around the castle somewhere…yeah I'll tell her…ok I won't tell her…whatever, shut up. Don't screw my friend over ok? Yeah I know! Look, I don't really have time for this, I'll see you soon ok? Yeah, bye!"

She hung up and grinned.

"What?" Melissa prompted.

"He said to say hi, and that he misses you. Then he said not to say hi and that he misses you. Then he said to say it again, and then he changed his mind again. He has no plans with some other chick, at least not from 11 onwards, and he will be expecting me on the dot. Only funny thing, I'm not going to show up…"

"I am," Melissa finished.

"Precisely," Pansy replied, handing her back the phone.

"Oh Gods!" Melissa moaned, putting her head in her hands. The other Slytherins exchanged worried glances over her head.

None of them could even begin to imagine what was going to happen today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Melissa left the Slytherins at their table in the Three Broomsticks, they were quiet. Conversational, yes, but quiet all the same. As soon as the door closed behind her however, they broke into uncontrollable speech.

"15 Sickles says he rejects her,"

"A Galleon says he's there with another girl,"

"2 Galleons says that he doesn't even let her speak,"

"3 Galleons says she doesn't even make it there,"

"HEY!" Ginny yelled. "This is my best friend we're talking about here! So 5 Galleons says that they get together and she boots Viktor!"

They all pooled their money into the middle of the table, and waited patiently, over round after round of Butterbeer, and every now and then a fire whiskey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, here goes…I can do this…I've known this guy forever…there's no trouble, he'll let me in…surely he can't hate me that much…"

She knocked on the door, her breathing shallow, her heart pumping. She had a little vial in her pocket that she was hoping she wouldn't have to use, but if worst came to worst…

"Coming Pansy! Hang…on," he whispered this last word as he opened the door.

"Hey Ev," she said quietly. "Can I come in?"

He looked at her for a moment, before promptly slamming the door in her face.

"God damn you let me in!" she yelled.

The door opened again slightly.

"What do you want Simmons? Come to ruin my life even more?"

"No. I've come to try and fix it,"

"That's what you said last time,"

She was ready for him this time, and when he made to slam the door, she stuck her foot out and pushed her hands against the door with all her strength.

"I am here to apologize! Now, if you don't accept that apology after listening to everything I have to say and watching me grovel, then fine, that's your choice! But at least let me get it out first," she hissed.

"You've changed," he said quietly.

"I've grown up. I know what I want, and I intend to get it,"

"Always were selfish weren't you? Maybe I don't need you coming in here trying to fix things! Maybe I need things to stay the way they are!"

"And maybe you're lying to me. Maybe you need me as much as I need you," she whispered. "And I really think you need to let me in,"

"Hows _Vicky_?" he asked, sneering.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to him for a while,"

He stood back to let her in, and she looked around. The photo of the two of them was still there. That was a good sign.

"I couldn't even think about getting rid of it," he said, as if reading her mind.

"I don't think I'd still be standing here if you had," she replied, turning around to look at him.

"Here, sit down. And then tell me what you've got to say, because I've got visitors coming,"

"Pansy?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah how did – she's not coming is she?"

"No. She set you up to make sure you were here when I came. Right now, her and the rest of my friends are across the road, drinking lots of Butterbeer and probably betting on the outcome of this discussion,"

"Discussion? I can see this turning into a full on argument,"

"Well, I hope not, because I have something pretty important to say," she replied, looking down at her hands.

"Oh really? What's that?"

"I – I…oh God I really don't know how to do this,"

"You're just the same selfish girl you always were," he said, standing up to signal her out.

"I am NOT selfish!" she cried indignantly.

"When you came here the other week, was it for me? Or was it for you? You knew what you wanted, what you didn't consider was what it might do to me in the process! You're a selfish little princess,"

"Yeah well this selfish little princess loves you!" she screamed.

He stared at her in shock for a minute, before she fell back down onto his couch and tucked her legs under her.

"I did not just say that…I did not just say that…I did not just say that…oh my God I just said that…"

"Yeah, you did," Evan replied, sitting down next to her, still shocked. "And you should probably explain now,"

"Evan I…I'm still with Viktor," she replied.

"Yeah well sadly that doesn't change what you just said!" he whispered angrily.

"I have spent so long analyzing this…trying to work out what to say and how to tell you…and it just slipped out. I wasn't even sure if I was going to tell you. I couldn't bear to think of what you might say,"

"Generally the reply is I love you too,"

"And is that the reply in this case?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Explain this whole thing to me Liss, because I'm confused," he replied, turning away from her gaze.

"Ugh…I honestly don't know what happened. I mean, this is me right? I don't feel a whole lot of guilt very often. I don't usually do things to make me feel guilty. Being with you never made me feel guilty. Oh Gods…"

"Liss,"

"Ok, ok. After I left here the other week, I couldn't think straight. My lessons with Dumbledore were affected, my grades sucked. I mean come on, **I** failed a Potions test. I don't fail anything, let alone Potions! I'm like one of the best in my year! But I failed Potions, because all I did on my written test was a picture of your bloody eyes!"

"My eyes?" Evan asked, smiling.

"Your eyes always stuck in my head. Anyway, and then in the practical I put in the wrong ingredient entirely and practically blew up the bloody classroom! So that's when I started to wonder why it was affecting me so much. Then I moved into the Slytherin Rooms with Ginny, and Malfoy, Pansy, Blaise and the others started trying to help me – "

"You told them!"

"Not in so many words," she replied meekly.

"Melissa,"

"Don't call me Melissa!" she yelled. He never called her Melissa. Never. She wasn't about to let him start now. "Look, when I got back, there were a whole bunch of people in my room, stressing out because I'd been gone so long. I told Ginny, because she's my best mate. Well, female mate. And then Malfoy and Pansy guessed and…look my house can keep a secret!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Whatever,"

"So then Ginny came up with this little spiffy thing this morning, and well…I don't know. I may as well just bloody show it to you!"

_-MELISSA'A MEMORY-_

_"I'm going to hypnotize you and then try word association. You'll be aware of what you're saying, but you'll have no control over it at all. It might help you work out where you stand, okay…Hypnotiem!"_

-

"_Malfoy,"_

"_Blonde,"_

"_Blaise,"_

"_Hot!"_

_Ginny chuckled. "Ron,"_

"_Retarded,"_

"_Viktor,"_

"_Quidditch,"_

"_Evan,"_

"_Love,"_

-

_"I think you have your answer now,"_

_-END MEMORY-_

"Now do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? I mean, I associated my boyfriend with a sport, but I associate you with love? Logic couldn't have put it any better,"

"You believe you're in love with me because of a game?" he asked, slightly disbelieving.

"No, Ev. I'm in love with you because you've always been there for me. There's nothing about me that you don't know, but even through all my bad points, you've never left. Minus the time you were at Durmstrang, of course. You've been with me through the good, the bad, the messy…everything! And you've never stopped trusting me! You never stopped telling me things,"

"So you love me because you have me whipped?"

"No! Why won't you understand! You're not afraid to talk to me. You don't care how I look. You treat me like an equal. You're always soft with me, your touch is gentle when I need that, and rough when that's what I want. You know me inside out. You know what I need before I know. When I lost faith, you gave it back. If you don't understand, I can't make it any clearer. I'm sorry I wasted your time,"

She turned away from him, and she was at the door before he ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"You know, I've had a lot of girls tell me that they love me before,"

Melissa moaned. "How to make me feel better Evan,"

"Shut up and listen to me. So many girls have told me that they're in love with me. Usually when I'm taken. And every time I ask them why, it's always because of how I look or some shit like that. No one's ever paid attention to how I feel about them. No one's ever really noticed my touch or how I speak,"

"Your point being?"

"My point is, that you noticed all of these things…you even asked me in a roundabout way how I felt about you,"

"Evan, now you're the one not making sense,"

"How much will my feelings alter your relationship with Viktor?"

"Not at all," she replied. Hs face fell. "You didn't let me finish," she said, smiling.

"Okay…"

"If you tell you love me, then I'll be breaking it off with Viktor. And if you tell me to leave…well I'll still be breaking it off with him,"

"But why?" he asked, confused.

"I'm a bitch, Evan. But I'm not a "two guy" kind of girl. I could never survive in a relationship, knowing that the guy I was with wasn't the one I'm in love with,"

Evan looked at her for a minute, then kissed her chastely on the lips.

She smiled shyly.

"Do I have my answer?" she asked.

"You have your answer," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "I love you. So much,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Dean were soon joined by Crabbe, Goyle, Tempe, Mel and Del, and they were all waiting anxiously for Melissa to join them.

"Well, he can't have been there with another girl, or slammed the door in her face, or not let her speak, because she would have been back by now," Draco said, taking a drink.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you worried about her," Ginny replied, smirking.

"You've been around us way too long Weasley, you're losing your innocence," Blaise said.

"Oh my innocence is still intact," Ginny replied. Blaise choked on his Butterbeer, and Draco tried not to laugh.

"You never answered her question Draco," Pansy said, smiling.

"I wasn't aware there was one," Draco replied, taking another large gulp of his drink.

Before any of them had a chance to attack him about it, Melissa walked in the door, looking completely miserable.

"Oh Liss," Ginny said, pushing out her chair to go to her.

Melissa just shook her head and held her hand out. "No. Really I'm fine,"

"Hey, Liss it's ok. He's just a little ponce anyway, forget about him," Pansy said.

"Gee thanks guys. I appreciate it," Evan said, coming in from behind Melissa and putting his arms around her.

They all gaped at them for a minute, before applauding loudly.

"Yay!" Ginny called out, pouncing on the both of them.

"Thanks Gin," Melissa replied, hugging her friend, and trying to maintain her balance at the same time.

"Simmons, I hate you. That was so not funny," Malfoy drawled, looking angry.

"Oh come off it Draco. You love me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Prove it," Draco replied, pouting. They all looked at him for a minute, before laughing at his expression.

"Never thought I'd see a Malfoy pout,"

**A/N: They're finally together! It was a bit lame but whatever, I dont care. Anyway, this is going to be on a bit of a hiatus for a while, as is Sweet Vengeance, while I catch up on everything I SHOULD have done a long time ago. Give me a few weeks (hopefully no longer) and it should be all good. Thanks much to:**

** - sparklystar488**

** - werecool**

** - dracoissexe**

**You guys rock my socks! Much love to everyone xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

Malicia  
Chapter 19!

Now that she was back on track with Evan (finally) it was time to talk to Viktor. After learning that he had no free weekends that she could see him on, she sent him an owl, offering the most sincere apology that she could, but he just wasn't the right guy for her. He sent her one back with everything she had ever bought him, and asked for his book and quill back.

"Well, that could have been worse," she said, shrugging.

"I don't see how," Ginny replied.

"Well, it could have been in person. He either would have cried, done nothing, or lashed out and tried to kill me. Either way, I think it would have broken my heart to see him like it,"

"Righto. Do you know how much guys hate to be broken up with by owl?" Malfoy asked.

"Almost as much as girls despise being second guessed when they know they're doing the right thing!" Melissa snapped.

"Alright children, lets all just calm down slightly. We have another problem at hand," Blaise interrupted.

"Really?" Pansy asked. "What?"

"Our fathers owled us," Draco replied. Pansy dropped her goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes. They want us to join them. Technically they requested us to join them. But to decline would mean a very hairy death," Blaise replied.

"But, you're only students! What's the point?" Ginny asked.

"They want as many people inside Hogwarts as they can have," Theo answered. Draco looked at him, puzzled.

"Us too," Dean said, holding up the letters he and Theo had just received.

"Melissa, Aunt Bella wants you too," Draco said, backing up slightly in case she decided to hurt him.

"Good luck to her. I'm not going anywhere near that woman or her pathetic cause!"

"Melissa…"

"No! I won't do it. It's pointless, it's not like he's going to win anyway!"

"He might!" Draco shot back. "And what's wrong with that? No more muggles, muggle borns or muggle lovers!"

Tears fell down Ginny's face as Draco and Melissa eyed each other off. Finally, Blaise noticed her.

"Ginny? Ginny what's wrong?" he asked.

"My parents are muggle lovers. They'd be killed. Is that what you want?" she said softly, fighting back her tears.

"Ginny, that's not what I meant!" Draco exclaimed, worried.

"I think I might go sit at my own table now," she whispered, and stood up. "Melissa, are you coming?"

"Yeah sweetie, I am," she pulled the Slytherin ring off her finger and threw it at Draco. "If wearing this means I have to support your little cause, and kill off people I love, including the Weasley's and my muggle friends, then I'll see you at war Draco Malfoy. I'll be on the winning side,"

And they walked away.

Pansy smacked him over the back of the head.

"Good going idiot. Now we're back to where we started! You don't even bloody want to join them anyway! What is you problem?" she yelled. She turned her back to the boys and began talking to Tempe and Del.

"That went well," Blaise said, his head in his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't hide their surprise when Ginny and Melissa joined them at their table a few seconds later. They didn't know quite what to make of it. It took a few seconds for Hermione to notice that Ginny was crying, and Melissa was close to it.

"What happened?" she asked, worried.

"Slytherins suck!" Ginny exclaimed, letting her tears flow freely. Harry put his arms around her, and she leaned into him, sobbing.

"Melissa?"

"They started talking about the war, and about how it would be no great loss if muggles, muggle borns and muggle lovers were wiped out. That would include you, Hermione, Ron's family, and all my muggle friends, not to mention a million others who can't help the fact that they weren't born into magic. God I could kill them!"

Ron hugged her.

"Don't stress out, it'll be okay,"

"I'm so sorry we were so mean to you guys," Ginny sniffed.

"Don't even think on it. We figured it was just a phase," Hermione replied, waving her hand in dismissal.

Just then, a small brown owl landed in Harry's eggs, spraying yolk everywhere.

"I hate it when they do that!" he sighed, wiping egg yolk off his tie. "It's from Dumbledore!"

"What does it say?" Ron asked, pulling Melissa over to read the letter.

"_Harry,_

_I request the pleasure of your company in my office tonight at 8 o'clock. Please bring Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley and Miss Simmons with you. I do love company. And Sugar Quills. I adore Sugar Quills._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

"He wants all of us?" Ginny asked, wiping her face.

"Yeah. That's a little strange don't you think?" Ron replied looking over the letter again.

"Ron, no matter how many times you read it, it's not going to change. Come on you guys, we have a Potions test," Hermione said, snatching the letter off Ron and stowing it into her bag.

"And we have Defence," Ginny added, grabbing her bag in one hand, and Melissa's hand in the other.

"But I don't ever want to see another Slytherin, EVER again!" Melissa whined.

"We have to anyway, we have to get our stuff from the Common Room," Ginny replied as they walked up the stairs to the Defence Room.

"Damn. I could always get Pansy to do it, she wasn't as mean as the others," Melissa said hopefully.

"No, we're going to do it ourselves. We're going to show them that they can't beat us. Because they suck, and we rock,"

"That's the attitude," Melissa replied, not feeling any of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny please stay! Please! Draco didn't mean any of it!"

Blaise Zabini had never begged in his entire life. But he had also never been in love before either. So when Ginny Weasley had walked through the portrait hole to pick up her things while Melissa was in class, he had almost cried out in happiness to see her. But as soon as he learned the purpose of her visit, he had reduced himself to begging. He would have been on his hands and knee if he thought it would help.

"Ginny please! I want you to stay," he said quietly.

"Blaise I can't. Neither of us can. I was stupid to think I would ever fit in here. I love my family too much. You guys are going to be Death Eaters, the very people who are plotting to kill off my family and my friends. Not to mention my boyfriend," she added.

"But you do fit in here! You could remain neutral! You don't have to pick a side!"

"Yes, I do. There is no way that I could have just remained in the middle while my family and my friends fought to the death. This is a war, everyone has a side. I had to choose, and I did,"

"Ginny…"

"Blaise I'm sorry. I really am," she whispered, holding his face in her hand. She hugged him, and picked up her small suitcase.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" Malfoy's voice drawled from the door.

"She's leaving Draco. She's leaving," Blaise answered.

"So, you're actually going through with it then?"

"You left me no choice, Draco. I can't stand by and watch you kill the people I love,"

"Are you going to be a good little traitor and run and tell Dumbledore then?" he asked.

"No, Draco. Dumbledore has more eyes and ears in this castle than you will ever know. He already knows. There would be no point in me telling him,"

"How on earth would he know?"

"These walls have ears Draco, they listen to every word that is said. The paintings have eyes. They see every move you make, everything you do, and they report it. Soon, it's all over the castle,"

"Do you think Potter would approve of his little girlfriends late night parties and drunken blasts? Do you think he would approve of the things you did, the things you said?"

"He will never know. What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin," she replied, smiling.

"Apparently not, seeing as how the walls have ears," Draco replied, smiling.

"Draco, we're going around in circles here, and frankly, I don't have the energy to deal with you anymore. When I look at you, both of you, I see nothing but an ugly brand. I see two of the strongest boys I know, about to go into servitude, when it should be others who are serving them. Soon you will reflect nothing but the mark on your arm. And then it will be too late,"

"What do you mean too late?" Blaise asked.

"It will be too late for me to save you,"

Draco was fuming.

"And what about you?" he yelled. "You're going into servitude! You're going to run and join that puffed up old fool and fight against us! If it came to it, you would probably kill us!"

"To save my family!" she yelled back. "To save the people who raised me! Who loved me! The people who taught me everything I know and showed me more love than even the universe can hold! What are you fighting for Draco? Blaise? Is the so-called purification of the world all you need? Well I'm sorry, but it's not enough for me!"

"So you would kill us in war?" Blaise asked sadly.

"If you threatened or hurt anyone I loved, in any way shape or form, if you threatened to destroy life as I know it, yes, I would kill you,"

"Oh really? And if we joined Dumbledore too? Would that stop you from killing us?" Draco asked, laughing.

"If you joined us?" she asked, smiling sadly. "Then yes, it would stop me from killing you. Because I would be killing those who tried to kill you,"

She walked slowly and sadly from the room, tears falling down her face at the cruel truth she had just faced them with. The worst part of all, was that it was not a lie. She would kill just about anyone who threatened her family or her way of life.

"Gin, don't go," Pansy said, stopping her at the doorway. Ginny smiled and hugged the girl sadly.

"See you around Pansy,"

"Bye Gin,"

"Melissa will probably come and get her stuff tonight. Can you make sure the boys leave her alone?"

"Sure thing," Pansy replied. She hugged Ginny one last time, and then walked over to the fireplace.

Ginny took one last look at the Slytherin Common Room. The place where she had found some of the only true friends she would ever have. And then she closed the door on that part of her life, praying that one day she could open it again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're probably wondering why I've asked you all here tonight," Dumbledore began.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Melissa and Ginny were sitting in chairs in front of his desk, all of them still extremely confused as to why they were there. They nodded.

"It is because all of you show an aptness for a study taught at this school. You all show a certain talent in an area that I believe can help us in the following weeks,"

"Sir?" Ron asked, putting his hand up. "I don't have any talent,"

"True, you may not have realized it, but Professor Sprout assures me that you are doing quite well in Herbology this year, without Miss Grangers help,"

Ron grinned. "Ok, maybe I do have a talent. Continue,"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. As I was saying, you are all very talented students, the highest in your years in fact, in at least on subject. Miss Granger, you have always received high marks in everything, but particularly Transfiguration. Mr. Potter has always excelled in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mr. Weasley, Herbology, Miss Weasley, Charms. And last but not least, Miss Simmons in Potions,"

The five of them looked at each other grinning. After the past few weeks events, it was nice to get some praise about something.

"Through channels that you need not concern yourselves with, I have learnt that Voldemort is planning the final battle to be four weeks from today," Dumbledore said solemnly.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "Four weeks?"'

"Yes Harry, four weeks. Not a long time to be sure. The idea though, was to train his newest recruits, and to give us no time to react. Thank goodness we have as many, if not more spies in his ranks as he had in ours,"

"If he has spies within us, then won't he know that we know?"

"Not necessarily. Those that I trust the most, are my teachers, my Order members, and now you. I've ensured that all of these people are completely trustworthy, and therefore are the only ones that know of this information. Now, back to my point. You five show a particular aptitude in your specific areas, and what I am asking you to do will be very difficult. I need you to work together to teach each other what you know. Over the next few weeks, we will need certain things made, certain things done, that call for the best. You five are the best,"

He looked at them from over the top of his glasses.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Simmons. I will need you two to work together to make the following potions – " he handed them a list. "And then to teach them to the others. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, I have a large list of spells here that I need you to learn, and then teach to Melissa and Ron. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir," Hermione replied, her shaky hand taking the list. "But why us? Surely there must be people in the above years that are better than us?"

"Yes, but none that I trust more. Also, there is something else that has greatly influence my choice. Harry, you know that it is your duty to defeat Voldemort, correct?"

"Yes. I've rather resigned myself to it actually," Harry replied in a dull monotone.

"And I am so sorry for that. Ron, Hermione, you would do anything to protect Harry, whether I gave you permission or not, correct?"

"Yes sir," they replied together.

"Ginny, you've always shown a strong spirit, and not only would you die to help or protect your brother in any way possible, but also your boyfriend, correct?"

Ginny smiled. "You know I would die for them both sir,"

He grinned at her, and Harry took her hand in his. "And Melissa, you lost your family at the start of the year. As such, you have gained a new one, the one that currently resides in this room. How do you feel about them?"

"I would die for each and every one of them,"

"Precisely. So if I told either or all of the four of you to stay away from the battle, would you listen to me?"

"No sir," they echoed.

"Well, you understand why I decided it would be more productive to have you help us then?" he asked. They all grinned at him. This old man was smarter than they gave him credit for.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together. "Now, for the last part. While for the three of you – " he indicated Ginny, Harry and Hermione, " – your part is fairly straightforward – you learn the spells and you teach them. But Melissa and Ron, for you to correctly brew these potions, you need to understand each and every ingredient, to the point that you can teach it. It will be difficult, I'm not pretending otherwise. Your head will swim, and you will grow to hate me for it,"

"Yes sir," Melissa replied, grinning.

"But in the end these potions will be very useful. Are there any questions?"

"No sir, everything's fine," Ron replied.

"Very good. And now you are all dismissed. Oh, wait. Ginny, Melissa, may I have a word?"

The girls looked at each other quizzically. _What the hell?_

"We'll see you back in the common room ok?" Ginny said, waving the others away.

"What's up Professor?"

"The Slytherins aren't very happy with you," he said, smiling.

"We're not very happy with the Slytherins," Ginny replied indignantly. "Besides, if they hadn't – "

"Sh!" Melissa hissed at her. She smiled apologetically at Dumbledore. "Sorry sir. Not our business,"

Ginny thought of her promise to Malfoy this morning and cringed. She had almost messed up.

"It's quite alright. I am well aware of the intentions of Voldemort to initiate the Slytherins. The walls do indeed have ears Miss Weasley,"

Ginny grinned at him. "I figured as much,"

"Mostly, this is just a warning to both of you. The older Slytherins appreciate where you are coming from. You are fighting for your families just as they are theirs. But the younger Slytherins, those with a lack of life experience, are out for your blood. Please be careful,"

"Will do sir, you don't have to worry about us," Ginny replied.

"I didn't think so. Also Melissa, I believe the time is approaching when you will need to inform the others of your real lineage,"

Melissa's jaw dropped. "Why? Why do they have to know?"

"You mean apart from the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange is attempting to bring you over to the dark side?"

"Yes, apart from that,"

"Because of this,"

Dumbledore removed his Pensieve from the cupboard and set it on the table, swirling the contents with his wand. Instantly, Professor Trelawney arose from the mist.

"_A daughter of the dark will be slain by blood at the dawn of the new world. The marked will fight by the Dragon and the Moon and those of the dark will burn,"_

Professor Trelawney sunk back down into the Pensieve, and Dumbledore looked at them sadly.

"We don't exactly know what it means, but obviously Harry is the marked, and between Professor McGonagall and I, we deduced that you are the daughter of the dark,"

"Why me?"

"Well there were three main options: Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and you. But out of the three of you, the only one likely to be 'slain by blood' by Voldemort is you,"

"Slain by blood…oh my god…"

"What?" Ginny asked, looking between the two of them.

"Does that…does that mean I'm going to die?" Melissa asked, her face paling.

"We don't believe so," Dumbledore replied.

"Well how do you know?"

"Because we don't believe that your mother would let you die," Dumbledore replied simply.

"If she dies, I'll kill you," Ginny stated, her face pale also.

"I'll do my best to avoid that. However, everyone dies Ginevra,"

"Whatever. I'm out of here. You would want to make sure I don't die, because if I do, my blood is on your hands," Melissa whispered angrily.

She allowed Ginny to walk ahead of her, and then slammed the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The graveyard was full of bright lights and dark shadows. She knew that the shadows were people, but she could no longer see their faces. She was trapped. Trapped against an old headstone by a moving statue. The statue read Tom Riddle, whoever that was, Melissa didn't know._

_She had given up screaming a long time ago, the others could not see her, nor could they hear her. No one could help her now. A face in the darkness approached her, and she wished to god she could hide from this face. The red eyes were enough to scare anyone, but the snakelike features in themselves were enough to scare anyone._

"_My dear Malicia. Your mother has given you to me. A gift, you might say, to help bring about the downfall of that wretched boy. But I find that you come to me not completely whole. Release her hands!" he yelled, and the statue shifted so that Melissa's arms were free. She attempted to struggle, but it was useless; the statue was stronger than she was._

"_Slitting your wrists. Tut, tut. A deadly habit,"_

"_An old habit," she spat. It was true. It had been years ago._

"_One that will be resurrected tonight, I fear,"_

_Suddenly, the shadows around her became faces. They could not move, they could not speak. Every part of them was frozen in fear, other than their eyes. Even the Death Eaters could not move, for Voldemort wanted his greatest show to be viewed, and remembered by all._

"_My friends, my enemies! Tonight you bear witness to the end of the world as we know it! But for my friends, I have a little gift,"_

_The spell shielding Melissa from everyone's eyes was broken. They could now see her, and hear her. But they could not move. She saw Harry, his eyes filled with fear, and panic. She found Ginny, Ron and Hermione. And as she looked around she saw her Slytherin friends. Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Theo, Dean…they were all looking at her, too stunned to speak. They had not known. They could not know._

"_Tonight we witness the fall of Dumbledore's Angel. A sacrifice…a gift, from one of our very own! Watch friends, and see…"_

_He removed a knife from his robe and held it to her throat._

"_For a long time, I tried to work out why you were so important. Why you had to die. And then I figured it out. You were the one who would unite the houses. You alone could save the wizarding world, and destroy our prejudices. So you die. But how? And then when I found you, I looked into your mind, and there it was. The perfect revenge. Now maybe you will learn what happens when you cross me. It's so sad that it's much too late,"_

_In one quick movement, he slid the knife across her wrists. They began to bleed, fast and flowing. Her blood flowed blue, straight out of the arteries, and she screamed. Screamed for all she was worth. Screamed for her parents…screamed for her friends. _

_Her friends who watched with fear and anger, and sadness as she screamed. The Slytherins, **her** Slytherins, watched on in horror as one of their own was murdered. The Gryffindors watched, immobilized as tears fell down their faces. They could do nothing._

_And then the screaming stopped. And she fell to the ground, the statue feeling the lack of heartbeat in her chest, and releasing her dead body. And then everyone was free. Free to move, free to fight. And the Marked, the Dragon and the Moon ran to her in anger. Drawing their wands, and killing the man who had destroyed the one they loved…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa woke up sweating and screaming. It had all seemed so real…

And then it hit her. _Slain by blood…_

She had just watched herself die…

**Thanks to dracoissesxe...my ONLY reviewer for chapter 18...but oh well, lol, if anything i love her. Anyway, review, let me know what you're thinking. Aimz x**


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Malicia!  
Chapter 20!

"Ok, so we add the hellebore and then stir 4 times anticlockwise right?" Melissa asked Ron, checking the directions Dumbledore had given them.

"Yeah, that sounds right," he looked at the directions also. "Yep that's it. But hang on…"

"What?"

"Well during Potions this year, we were brewing something, and I heard Snape tell Malfoy to add a clockwise stir after seven anticlockwise turns. Maybe that would work here…"

"Well we've got enough ingredients if we need to start again. What the hell, let's try it," Melissa replied, stirring four times anticlockwise and then once clockwise. Immediately turned a deep purple.

"Is that what it's meant to look like?" she asked.

"That's the colour described," Ron replied. He jotted down the new instructions on another piece of parchment. "Next time you do it, it should turn – "

"Green," Melissa finished for him, as she added the clockwise stir. "Perfect,"

"What now?"

"Now we leave it to rest for the night, like the instructions say, come back in the morning and bottle it. Then we go through the whole process again teaching the others how to make it," she replied.

"Well at least we know it will come in handy. I mean, who doesn't need a shielding potion in a war. Lasts longer than your average shielding _spell_," Ron said, locking the door behind them.

"True. But it's not going to protect from anything big. If someone get hits with the killing curse or another Unforgiveable, it's not going to make any difference whether they took a shielding potion or not,"

"That sucks," Ron replied. "So how's Evan?"

"He's good. He's working at the Three Broomsticks, so he's a bit busy lately. And this is taking up most of my free time so we don't get to see each other much,"

"What about the Hogsmeade weekend this weekend?"

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yeah. Hermione's meeting up with George, and Harry and Ginny are going together, now that they've finally patched things up, why don't you see if Evan can get it off work and meet us,"

"But what about you? Then you'll be alone in the midst of three couples!"

"Er…"

"Ronald Weasley, don't tell me you have a date?"

"Yeah well Luna asked if I wanted to go so…"

"Luna? As in Luna Lovegood? Aww how cute!"

"Shut up! Anyway it's not a date. I'm kind of into someone else,"

"Ooooh who? You have to tell me,"

"Or, I could not. I like that idea better!"

"Well…is she in my year?"

"No, she's in mine,"

"Is she in Gryffindor?"

"Maybe! I'm not telling you anymore, got it?"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Well whoever she is, she's a very lucky girl,"

"Whatever,"

"No I'm serious. You're not a bad catch Ron,"

"Listen, I can actually see myself in reflective surfaces ok?"

"You're not ugly Ron," Melissa reprimanded.

"Yeah, there's just that little issue of you being a Weasley," Malfoy drawled, coming to a halt in front of them.

"Draco go away,"

"First name basis hey? Well I guess that's only because you don't want me to use your last name," he replied. Melissa went as pale as porcelain.

"Draco Malfoy…"

"Why would she care about her using her last name Ferret?" Ron snarled.

"Keep a leash on your animal, or I might just have to answer his question love, and we don't want that now do we?"

"It's going to happen eventually Malfoy," she said softly, so Ron couldn't hear her as she led him away. "Tell whoever you like,"

"You sure about that Lestrange?"

"And you wonder why I think you're evil," she replied, following Ron down the hallway.

She could feel her hands shaking, and Ron looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," she replied.

"Is Simmons your real name?" he asked, hesitantly.

"No Ron, it's not. Just let me get through this weekend and I'll explain everything ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise. Listen I'm gunna see if I can find anything on the other potions we have to make. Why don't you go get the others and I'll meet you in the library ok?"

"Yeah…sure,"

She walked off in the other direction, leaving Ron to his thoughts. He walked quickly through the corridors and up the stairs until he reached the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia,"

The door swung open, and Ron walked in, spotting Harry, Ginny and Hermione immediately.

"Hey guys, how'd you go today?"

"Yeah okay. How about you?"

"Good actually. We finished the shielding potion. Melissa's in the library waiting for us. Speaking of, did any of you know that Simmons isn't her real last name?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads no, and they all looked at Ginny.

"What? Of course I didn't know! I would have told you if I did. Did she say what her real one is?"

"No. She seemed really upset and stressed out though. Probably because we'd just come face to face with Malfoy,"

"Why wouldn't she tell us something like that?" Hermione asked, standing up and stretching.

"I don't know. Maybe she's ashamed or something. Anyway, I'm sure she'll tell us in her own good time. We should go," Harry replied.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Realistically, they would never guess, but still…how could Draco do something like that? Ginny assumed that he had brought it up, because Melissa never would have. She dreaded what the Slytherins were going to do now that they had aligned themselves with Dumbledore…

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived much too slowly for Melissa's liking. The days seemed to drag, and she was so worried that the others would find out the truth about her, now that Malfoy had brought up the subject. Ginny had let her know that Ron had told them all, and Melissa was grateful that she hadn't said anything. That would make like a little easier.

She got dressed slowly, pulling on jeans and a jumper. School would be over in a few weeks, and it was supposed to be summer, but outside there was a biting wind that Melissa wanted to protect herself from. She had spent the last week helping Ron mix potions, and learning the different spells that Harry, Hermione and Ginny had been told to teach them, and she hadn't had any time to herself. She wanted to see Evan. She wanted to tell him the truth. In a few weeks, the war would be over, and she would be dead.

How do you explain to someone that you saw yourself die? That you know in your heart that that is what has to happen. How do you even come to terms with that yourself? She hadn't. She couldn't convince herself that she needed to die. And how had Voldemort known about the pain cuts, anyway? It had been years and years ago, after Evan had left. Nothing made any sense anymore. She had to tell Evan…didn't she? Did she have to tell anyone? She had seen it, people had avenged her death with anger and pain. Would the pain be as real if they knew what was going to happen beforehand? Or would they just try and act out what she told them, and screw it up altogether.

The other problem was _who_ actually avenged her death. Obviously one of them was Harry. But the other two she wasn't so sure about. They had only been shadows in her dream…

"Screw it. I'm just going to tell Dumbledore. That's the only thing to do," she said to herself, looking around the empty room.

She picked up her bag, put on her shoes and went downstairs, with every intention of sneaking out of the Tower and then coming back when she was supposed to meet the others. That plan was thwarted however, when she got downstairs and they were all sitting on the couches.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Hey Liss, you ready to go?" Ginny asked.

"Actually no. I left my phone in the classroom last night, and I need it just in case Evan calls. You guys go ahead and I'll meet you there okay?"

She gave Ginny a look, and the girl opened her mouth slightly in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said, jumping up and ushering the others out of the Common Room. "We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks ok?"

"Sure," she replied, heading out the door in the opposite direction. She ran straight to Dumbledore's office, whispered this weeks password and took the stairs two at a time.

"Professor, are you here?" she called, knocking on the door.

"Come in," he replied from inside.

"Hi. Sorry to intrude Professor, but I need to talk to you,"

"Certainly. What's on your mind?" he asked, indicating the chair in front of his desk. She took a seat and sighed.

"I'm going to die," she replied abruptly.

He stared at her for a couple of seconds, then blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm going to die. You're right, I'm the one who is slain by blood. I'm going to be given to Voldemort as a gift from my mother,"

"I don't understand, how do you know this?"

"I dreamt it. But it wasn't a normal dream. I'm telling you it was like a…well a premonition or something. But I'm going to die, I know it,"

"Well then, we just have to make sure that you aren't at the final battle," Dumbledore replied, interlocking his fingers.

"You don't understand Professor, without my death, Voldemort will win,"

He looked at her strangely, and she quickly recounted the whole thing.

"…So you see, I have to be there. I have to die!"

"And you're…okay with this?"

"Of course not! Are you hearing what I'm telling you? I. Am. Going. To. Die! That's not okay under any circumstances!"

"We have to work out a way to prevent this," Dumbledore said simply.

Melissa sighed. "You just don't get it. I have to go,"

"Melissa,"

"No, I really do have to go! I'm late. Thanks for listening Professor,"

She left the room, and this time she couldn't be bothered rushing. She walked slowly through the castle, out the front doors, and made her way into Hogsmeade, her mind running through the events that surrounded her death.

_I wonder if it will be exactly like that? Is that exactly what he'll say? Is there more to it? How did I even end up trapped by a freaking statue of all things?! And who the hell are the Dragon and the Moon?_

"Melissa?"

She turned around and came face to face with Blaise.

"I don't think I should be talking to you," she said, turning around.

"Melissa please. You know that you belong with us,"

She turned back around, a pained expression on her face.

"The sad part is Blaise, that I don't _just_ belong with you. I belong with everybody. I mingle, I make friends with everyone, pure or not. I chose this side because this side didn't threaten me, and because I truly believe that what you're doing is wrong,"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Look I have to go. I'm sorry Blaise, I really am,"

"Say hi to Ginny for me," he replied, starting to walk away.

"You still love her don't you?" Melissa asked. He stopped.

"You of all people should know that a person doesn't just fall out of love," he replied, and walked away.

"Speaking of love, I'm even more late to meet Evan than I was before!"

She ran the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks, and arrived tired and puffed. She opened the door to see all of her friends and her boyfriend, laughing and drinking Butterbeer.

"Well you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves without me," she said, taking the seat next to Evan.

"Where have you been?" he asked, leaning over to kiss her.

"I had some things to do, sorry. Hey guys, hows it going?"

"Good," Hermione replied. "Did you find your phone?"

"Yeah I did, took me forever though. How are you George?" Melissa replied.

"I'm good. Business is booming!"

"Where's Fred?"

"He's just gone to Honeydukes. It's his girlfriends birthday so he's getting her some chocolate,"

"I'm sure she'll love that," Hermione said, grinning. "Just for the record, I LOVE chocolate,"

"Wink, wink, nudge, nudge? Is that a hint?" he asked.

"Of course it's a hint. I was never very subtle!"

"Ok, I'm going to go a drink. Be back in a sec," Melissa said, standing up again.

"Ooh, I'm coming, I've finished this one," Ginny said, standing up as well.

When they got a fair way away from the table, Ginny turned to her.

"So where did you really go?"

"I had to go see Dumbledore," she replied, waving at Madame Rosmerta

"What about?"

"Malfoy's threats," the lie rolled easily off her tongue, and she felt guilty, but there was no way she could tell Ginny the truth.

"Ah. But you don't think he'd seriously tell do you? Oh, 2 Butterbeers thanks," Ginny said to Rosmerta.

"Here you go ladies. How's everything going?"

"Really good thanks Rosie, how are you?" Melissa asked, smiling at the bartender.

"I'm good. Business is booming, surprisingly. But I'm not complaining!"

"Excellent. Well I'm sure we'll see you in a minute. Those boys never could get their own drinks," Ginny said, grinning.

"See you ladies,"

They waved goodbye, and began to walk slowly back to the table.

"I don't know if Malfoy would tell, but everyone in Slytherin knows who I am, and as Dumbledore said, it's not the older students who are out for my blood,"

They got back to the table, to find two second year Slytherins standing next to the others. They were twins, who had always been allowed into the parties because they were Dean's little brothers.

"Sammy, John. What are you doing?" Melissa asked.

"Shouldn't you be over there with the rest of your friends?" Ginny asked.

"There she is!" John exclaimed, a malicious grin on his face.

"Malicia Lestrange! Here you go Liss, Aunt Bella told us to give you this," Sammy added.

Melissa looked at the letter, not wanting to look at the others around her.

"I don't want anything she has to give,"

"If you would just accept who you are – "

"Listen you feral little fuckers, go back to your scummy Slytherin friends and leave her alone!" Ginny exclaimed, taking the letter from him and whacking them both over the head with it. "Go on! Piss off!"

They scampered away, laughing, and Ginny stroked Melissa's hair.

"Ginny…what am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Lestrange?" she heard from behind her. She couldn't avoid it now, she knew. She turned around, to see her friends all staring at her with hurt faces. The only one who didn't look phased was Evan.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you – "

"When? When were you going to tell me you were related to the second most evil being in the world huh? What are you, her sister? Cousin?" he spat.

"I'm…I'm her daughter," she replied, looking down.

"You okay Pup? Look it doesn't matter – "

"Well of course it bloody matters!" Harry yelled.

"Harry calm down," Hermione whispered. George had an arm around her shoulders, and she looked very pale.

"Yeah mate, she's still our friend," Ron added.

"Not mine! Any relation of that bitch ahs to be pure evil!" Harry exclaimed.

"Melissa are you okay?" George asked, looking concerned.

"What do you care? I'm just pure evil right?"

"He didn't mean that, and you've never been evil, you don't have an evil bone in your body," Evan assured her.

Harry stood up in disgust, and looked at Ginny, who had an arm around Melissa's waist and was still stroking her hair with the other.

"Ginny, please tell me you didn't know?"

"Of course I knew Harry, I'm her best friend, or one of two at least. I was the first person she told," Ginny replied.

"How could you? How could you be friends with her and not tell me?"

"It wasn't my story to tell!"

"Look Harry," George said softly. "Bellatrix Lestrange killed Melissa's parents, or foster parents at least. Even a name can't change that. Melissa doesn't even like her,"

"Don't tell me you knew as well!" Harry demanded.

"George how could you possibly know?" Hermione asked.

"She came to stay with us when she was a baby. Until they found a family. And then when she was two she stayed with us again. Briefly, but it was enough. When Ginny asked me if I knew the name, it clicked,"

"When was that?" Melissa asked, looking at Ginny.

"Just after Remus was attacked, before I worked it out,"

"What does Remus being attacked have to do with any of this?" Hermione asked, and then it dawned on her. "Oh God…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"He was attacked by the Lestranges…" she replied.

Everyone turned and looked at Harry, who was going red with anger. He pushed his chair back and walked away, pausing at where Melissa, Ginny and Evan stood.

"You disgust me. And you," he said, pointing at Ginny. "I can't be with a liar," and he left.

The three of them looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Melissa I'm sorry," Hermione said, following Harry.

"I'll owl you tomorrow," George said after her.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Hermione replied, without turning around.

Ron stood up and walked over to them. Melissa was almost afraid of what he would say…instead, he amazed her.

"I'll see you in the Potions room tonight, yeah?"

Melissa smiled and hugged him tight. "Of course you will,"

He smiled at her, and ran after Harry and Hermione. Melissa looked over at George.

"I am so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry about it. It'll sort itself out. I love Hermione, she'll come around. And I don't think she hates you,"

"I hope not,"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. Melissa, Ginny and Evan sat down next to Luna.

"Maybe we should leave," Evan said quietly.

They all nodded, stood up, and walked out the door. Evan walked them to the school gates, and then kissed Melissa softly, before telling her he loved her, and he'd call her tomorrow. She waved goodbye, and looked at Ginny and Luna.

"That was so not the kind of day I was imagining,"

* * *

**A/N: SOO...i finally got around to it. Sorry it took me so long, hope you liked it. Thanks much to:**

**kathleen-chan**

**littleOne**

**werecool**

**LeTicIa92SLyTHeriN**

**neopanther**

**dracoissexe**

**Love you guys heaps! Next chapter should be up soon, but there isnt much left!! YAY its almost over lol .xxx.**


	21. Chapter 21

Malicia!

Chapter 21!

"Please Harry, just listen – "

"I don't want to listen! You said you were my friend! You lied to me!" he yelled. Melissa looked at him in despair.

"I didn't tell you because I knew how you'd react! And even then I was still planning to tell you after the Hogsmeade weekend! I just didn't get a chance!"

"You've had a year! A year to come clean, a year to tell the truth! You didn't take those chances,"

"Harry, we have to stick together, we have to do this stuff for Dumbledore. We need to be able to work together!" she pleaded.

"Look, Ron and Hermione are free to make their own choices. But as for me, I don't to want to learn anything you have to teach me. I'd rather die,"

Melissa stopped and sighed.

"If that's the way you want it Harry, fine. We have two weeks to learn this stuff. I've got Ron, Hermione and Ginny to teach me. Ron's the only one who knows what _we_ have to learn. All you're doing is making it harder on yourself and him. But whatever, that's your prerogative. If it's any consolation, I'm starting to wish Dumbledore had never taken me to you in the first place," she said, and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the Charms classroom she had cornered him in.

She'd been trying for a week to talk to him. Everyone else was generally fine with her, if only a little uneasy. Hermione and George had patched things up, and Ginny had decided that her and Harry breaking things off was a good thing. Melissa and Ron had decided that to make things easier, he would teach Harry the potions they learnt, and Melissa would show Hermione and Ginny. But still she was lonely. She and Ginny had started hanging out with Luna more.

By the day after the Hogsmeade visit, the whole school knew the truth. Pansy had apologized on behalf of herself and the other 6th and 7th year Slytherins – they'd had no idea about anything the twins were planning. Most of the school was indifferent. The younger years didn't really know who the Lestranges were, and the older years knew who they were, but knew that Melissa wasn't like them. It seemed to be only Harry, and a few others, who had decided she was evil, etcetera.

She'd given the letter from her mother straight to Dumbledore without reading it. She didn't even want to know anymore. What kind of mother would hand her daughter over to be killed anyway?

"Did you try?" Ginny asked, as Melissa came upon her and Luna in the corridor.

"Yeah I did, but he said the same old thing. I'm evil, blah, blah, blah. I just told him that it's his prerogative and I'm giving up trying to convince him I'm not evil. I just can't be bothered anymore. I've been trying for almost a week, and I'm not getting through. He's just a hard headed idiot,"

"I agree," Luna replied, smiling.

"I thought you liked Harry?" Ginny asked, confused.

"No, not really. He's kind of annoying actually. It's like he only does good things because he's resigned himself to fact that he HAS to, not because he wants to,"

Melissa and Ginny were slightly stunned.

"You know, I think you're on to something Luna," Ginny said, throwing an arm around each of her friends. "Let's discuss it over dinner!"

"You've got a stomach like your brother," Melissa remarked, smiling.

"Yes well, it kind of runs in the family,"

"What, eating whatever you like and never putting on weight?" Luna asked. "Lucky family.

They laughed all the way into the Great Hall, where Ginny pushed open the door and let the others go in first. Everyone turned to look at them.

"You know, this is REALLY getting OLD," Melissa said loudly, and everyone turned back to their food, talking loudly.

The three of them giggled, and made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ugh, can we eat outside today?" Melissa asked, looking over at Harry, Parvati and Lavender. "They look like they're about to stab me with their forks!"

"I'd love to see them try," Ginny replied, giving them all the evil eye.

"Hey Ron, Hi Hermione," Luna said, smiling and grabbing a plate.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" Ron asked.

"Yeah it's all pretty good. Bit stressful, with everything," Melissa replied.

"I can imagine how having the whole school treat you like a leper would be distracting," Hermione remarked, smiling.

"Not the whole school," Melissa replied, looking over at Harry, Parvati and Lavender. "Just some idiots whose heads are too thick to comprehend the truth,"

"Yeah. If she were evil, I'm sure we'd all be dead by now," Ginny said, shrugging and smiling.

"As if she could get away with that under Dumbledore's eyes," Harry spat.

"Dumbledore watched that murderous whore kill my parents, as did I. He's also performed Legilimency on me like a million times. He trusts me," Melissa said, not even looking at him.

"Dumbledore trusts where others wouldn't," Harry replied.

"And has he ever been wrong yet?" Ginny asked, looking him in the eyes. She laughed and then looked at Melissa. "I think you're right, let's eat outside. I can't be bothered with this crap today,"

They wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione, and left the Great Hall, not noticing they were being watched by those at the staff table.

"Albus, surely there has to be something we can do," McGonagall said, watching her students with a worried expression on her face.

"There's nothing Minerva. How many times has the hat warned them that they need to trust each other? That they need to work together? If they can't see it, we can't make them,"

"But if they don't work together?"

"They will fail," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Is it true about the Slytherins? I've heard rumors in my classes Albus, has he really – "

"Recruited half the sixth and seventh years? Yes Minerva, my sources say he has. But there's nothing I can do. There's no proof,"

"But they're just children!" McGonagall replied, a look of disgust on her face.

"You forget Minerva," Snape interrupted. "That most of them have been trained since they were little. They learn all sorts of things – potions and spells, sword fighting and hand to hand combat,"

"But it's so sad, they're just – "

"Most of them are far from children Minerva, remember that," Snape replied.

"What about Melissa, what can we do for her?" Flitwick said, inciting himself into the conversation.

"Nothing," Dumbledore replied. "There's nothing to be done. She's a strong girl, she can deal with it. Besides, she has more pressing things to worry about,"

"Like what?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah Minerva, to answer that would be a betrayal of trust, and that, I cannot permit myself to do,"

"Albus – "

"No. It's almost time for class is it not?" he asked pleasantly. The professors all looked around at each other and set aside their food, preparing to leave for their individual classes.

"Will she be alright Albus?" McGonagall asked, as she walked behind his chair to go to her class.

"I believe so," Dumbledore replied. "Do not worry yourself Minerva. It will all work itself out in the end,"

_Dear Diary…_

_God, that sound so lame. I haven't had a diary since I was little, and back then I used to write about the stupidest things. Now I actually have something important to talk about, and I can't bring myself to do it. I mean, who actually wants to admit that…no never mind. I can't. Yes I can. No I can't. Yes I can…dammit I have to…_

_I'm going to die._

_There, I said it. I told Dumbledore last week, and that seemed to cement the idea. It's also made it increasingly harder to say. I mean I've finally gotten things back on track. I'm back with Evan, Gin and I are like sisters, Ron and I have become really close, and I'm doing really well with school. Everything is going to be ripped out from underneath me in one single swipe of a knife. I can't even say goodbye to them. If I say goodbye, the whole thing might change, and Voldemort will win, and everyone I know and care about will die! Except the Slytherins of course. _

_It's time for me to go meet Ron in the potions room. Someone kill me! Oh my God…I can't believe I just said that. _

_Melissa._

She shut the book and sighed. A diary. God, if only there was some other way. She hated diaries, they were such a…girlie thing to have.

A few days later, Melissa, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were in the dungeons, learning a replenishing potion that Dumbledore had set for them. Melissa and Ron had taught them the basics about what was involved with the potion, and were just preparing to teach them how to actually make the potion when the door opened, and Harry walked in, looking angry. The four of them turned to look at him, surprised.

"Dumbledore says it's unfair on you and Ron to have to split up to teach us," he grumbled, indicating Melissa. "So he said I have to work with you, no matter what issues I might have,"

Melissa looked at him for a second, then nodded.

"Well, whatever method it took to get you here, you're late. You'll have to learn the theory on your own. We're up to making it now,"

"Isn't it your job to teach me the theory," Harry sneered.

"Maybe if you weren't acting like such a child and had arrived here on time, I would have been able to!" Melissa snapped back. "But seeing as how you didn't, you'll have to do it yourself. It's not hard, just memorize this," she said, tossing him a heavy book.

"Memorize it?" Harry asked, looking at it incredulously.

"Yes. And I'll make sure no one helps you,"

"No one?"

"No one!" she replied. She knew she was punishing him, and some part of her, deep, _deep_ inside actually gave a damn. Then she remembered the looks on his face everytime she had tried to talk to him previously, and that part of her crawled back into the hole it had come from. She didn't deserve that treatment, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it scot-free.

The other three were grinning.

"Is there a problem Harry?" Ginny asked innocently.

Harry just glared at her, causing her to giggle.

"Come on guys," Ron said, taking charge. "Let's get on with this. The sooner it's done the sooner we can go to Hogsmeade,"

"You're going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. We're meeting Evan and George at the Three Broomsticks. We would have invited you but we didn't think you'd want to come," Ginny replied, looking at the recipe for the potion. _Not to mention the fact that Evan would beat you to a pulp the minute he saw you,_ she added.

Melissa grinned. She knew exactly what Ginny was thinking. "Ok guys," she said. "Ron's right. I want to see my boyfriend!"

"Awesome. So we add the juice of the Sopophorus Bean first right?" Ginny asked, browsing the instructions.

"Right," Melissa confirmed, nodding. She looked over at Harry and raised her eyebrows at him. He glared at her, but went to stand behind a cauldron and grind the juice out of the bean nonetheless.

_This is going to be a long day…_Melissa thought.

It turned out that Harry came with them to Hogsmeade, and Melissa had had to call Evan ahead and ask him nicely to please not hurt Harry.

He'd agreed. Begrudgingly. After a long argument.

And Melissa was not exactly happy about the situation either, but what could she do? In the end, he was Ron and Hermione's best friend, and she couldn't shut him out.

"Hey Pup," Evan said, standing up to embrace her when they walked over to the table he and George were sitting at. "You okay?"

Melissa grinned. "I'm fine," she whispered, holding onto him tight.

"You're practically strangling me, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

She let go, embarrassed. "I missed you. Is that a crime?"

"No…but you saw me like 3 days ago,"

"Shut up! Hi George," she walked around and gave him a quick hug.

"So do we get discount here now or what?" Ginny asked, kissing Evan on the cheek.

"I might be able to rustle something up," Evan grinned. "Gimme a sec,"

He pushed in his chair, and the others all sat down at the table. It took them a few seconds to see Harry, still standing. Melissa looked around; there weren't enough chairs.

"Just grab one from a table mate, I'm sure it was an accident," Ron said, waving him over.

It was obvious a minute later, when Evan walked out with only six drinks, that it had been no accident.

"Gee, sorry," he said, shrugging. "Guess I miscounted. Want me to go get another?" he asked, sitting down and putting his arm around Melissa, clearly indicating that he wasn't moving again.

"That's fine," Harry said, through gritted teeth. "I'll get it myself,"

Melissa whacked Evan over the shoulder. "That was mean,"

"What? You told me I couldn't punch him, you never said I couldn't be an arse,"

"Well from here on, you can't be mean to him in any way, shape or form," she reprimanded.

"Spoilsport," he muttered.

Harry came back with a drink in his hand and noisily dragged a chair over, placing it between Ginny and Evan. Ginny grimaced.

"Great," she muttered.

She looked over towards the door just in time to see Blaise, Draco and Pansy walk in.

"Even better," she muttered.

"What's wrong Gin?" George asked, following her eyes.

"Yay," Harry said dryly. "Death Eaters,"

Melissa whipped her head around. "Keep your mouth shut about them!"

"Defending your own kind?" he sneered. Evan stood up.

"Mate I'm warning you, there's only so much I'll take before I snap,"

Harry looked Evan up and down and took in his size. Then he sat back down, not saying a word. Pansy waved at the them, and grabbed Draco and Blaise by their arms, dragging them over. Ron's ears turned red.

"Evan, mate, I thought you had better taste than this," Draco said, indicating Harry.

"Not my choice Malfoy, not my choice at all," Evan replied. "How's it going?"

"Oh you know. Life's gotten significantly harder these days, what with – "

"Initiation?" Harry broke in, sneering.

"I was actually going to say exams," Draco replied. "And don't try to copy my sneer Potter, it doesn't suit you,"

"Are you okay Gin?" Blaise asked quietly. She was completely trapped next to Harry, and she just wanted out of there.

"Never better," she replied.

Blaise sighed. Things would never be the same between him and Ginny. He didn't even have a chance. He switched his focus over to Melissa.

"And how are you?"

"I'm good actually," she replied. "This whole mess with my name and my parents has actually helped me find out who my true friends really are," she said, throwing a look at Harry.

"I think I want to go for a walk," Ginny said, standing up. Evan grinned.

"I think that's an awesome idea," he said. "I think I might come too. I think we should all come,"

"Sorry can't," Draco said. "We have to go buy Pansy's birthday present. Of all the things to ask for, she asks for a freaking Chudley Cannons hat,"

"You like the Cannons?" Ron asked, looking surprised.

"I love them! They're my favorite team,"

"I would have picked you for a Tornados fan," Ron replied.

"I was, up until the minute I could choose for myself," she said, grinning.

"I guess we're all going on that walk after all," Blaise said, laughing.

They all stood up and looked at Harry. "Are you coming?" George asked.

"No. I think I might go up to the castle,"

"I think that's an excellent idea," Evan and Draco said at the same time. Melissa hit them both.

"Are you guys coming?" Pansy asked, poking her head around the door. They all laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Melissa replied.

They all broke off into groups of two or three, as the path wasn't wide enough for them all to walk together. Somehow, Ginny and Blaise ended up together.

"So…how are you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm good. Bit tired from all this homework," _God his eyes are gorgeous…STOP!_

"Yeah. They're piling it on pretty thick aren't they?" _I miss her so much…NO!_

"It must be harder for you though. They're always harder on the sixth years, to prepare them for NEWTS next year," _And his lips…one kiss wouldn't hurt? AGH!_

"Yea they are pretty bad. It's even worse not knowing what's going to happen after…" _I wonder if she'll hurt me if I hold her hand?_

"In three weeks time…" Ginny said, saying what he could not. It was a reminder of what separated them.

"I'm sorry," Blaise said suddenly.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

"For everything. For not having enough time,"

"Enough time for what?"

"Enough time to…"

He leaned in to kiss her. Just as their lips touched, they heard an explosion from the village centre. Screams filled the air, and dust covered their faces.

"What was that?" she screamed. "What the FUCK was that?!"

From the dust, the Dark Mark rose into the sky.

"That was a bomb! That was a fucking Muggle bomb!" Melissa screamed.

And from the Dark Mark's mouth, a snake emerged, and all around them dark laughter could be heard.

**Woot! An update. Read it, review, it's nearly over!!**


	22. Chapter 22, The Aftermath

CHAPTER 22!

From where they were, they could see that everything below them was pure chaos. There were people screaming, children crying, ash everywhere, and bodies littered the streets.

Ginny stood in Blaise's arms, dumbstruck as she watched the scene unfold below her. She knew that if they had not made it up this hill, they would all be dead. Her, Melissa, Evan, Blaise, Ron…they'd all be gone.

"Are you okay?" Blaise whispered to her. "You're not hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit dusty," she said, her voice quivering.

He used his jumper to wipe the dust off her face.

"Blaise…"

"It's okay Gin,"

"Blaise if we hadn't of come up here…"

"I know,"

"Oh, God! What about Luna! Where's Luna?"

"Relax Ginny, she didn't come into Hogsmeade," Blaise assured her.

"How do you know? You're just saying that to make me feel better!" Ginny yelled.

"No I'm not! She had detention with McGonagall! I promise you Ginny she wasn't here,"

"Oh God. There's still so many other people…Colin and Dennis…"

"I know Ginny, I know. I'm worried about people too. We need to calm down and get down there to see if anyone needs help,"

"I'm sure Harry's…oh my God! Harry!"

"Don't worry about Potter, I'm sure he's fine," Blaise said dryly. Personally he couldn't care less what happened to Potter.

"Blaise! I have to go look, I have to find him!" she pulled herself from his embrace and ran down the hill.

Blaise sighed. He would never have all of her.

"Pansy! Pansy are you okay?" Draco ran over to where Pansy was curled up on the ground next to Ron.

"She's really shaken Malfoy. I want to stay but…"

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Gin just ran down that hill…God knows what's down there Malfoy…"

Draco's features softened slightly, and Ron was shocked. He'd never seen that happen before.

"Go make sure she's okay. I've got Pansy,"

"Thanks,"

Ron ran down the hill after his little sister.

"Pansy are you okay? You need to get up,"

Her voice shook as she spoke.

"We were just walking along having a nice conversation…and then there was…can you imagine? Me and Weasley having a conversation…and ACTUAL conversation…and then there was this, this sound and I just…I can't…"

Malfoy looked at her for a minute before gathering her up in his arms.

"It's going to be alright Pans,"

"We're part of this Draco, how could we be part of this? How could we not know! Why would he risk us being here?"

"Because he doesn't care about us Pansy, you know that,"

"He's a sick fuck," she whispered softly.

"Pansy we need to go, we need to go find the younger years. We're prefects Pansy,"

"We're also Death Eaters Draco…nothing we do can change that,"

Draco shivered slightly at the use of the term.

"We're not like them,"

He helped her up, and they walked over to Blaise.

"You coming mate?" Draco asked.

"Yeah give me a sec," Blaise replied.

"Are you okay?" Pansy asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We kissed,"

"What?" Pansy screeched excitedly. "When?"

"Right before the bomb went off…before she went running to find Potter," he said, and walked away in the opposite direction.

"Pansy we have to go," Draco said, pulling on her arm. "We have to GO Pansy,"

"Why?"

"Because we're Prefects, we need to go and make sure everyone is okay,"

"But Blaise – "

"Will be fine. We have to go,"

"We're going to get blamed for this Draco,"

He put an arm around her shoulder and sighed.

"I know. Come on, let's go,"

But he made sure to take his arm away and pulled his trademark smirk before they got down the hill.

"Hermione? Hermione?" George was yelling but she couldn't hear anything. They had been the last in the line of couples. The closest to the bomb. And now Hermione couldn't hear anything. Her ears were ringing, and she could see George's mouth moving, but there were no words coming out.

"George I can't hear you! I can't hear a word you're saying to me!" she yelled, but she couldn't even hear herself speak.

He mouthed something at her, and then pointed his wand at her.

"What are you doing!" she screeched.

He mouthed something at her – Hermione had to assume that he was actually speaking – and her ears cleared.

"Oh George, thank you," she said, and fell into his arms.

"It's okay. Hermione it's okay,"

"How is it ok? Do you know what that was George? That was a bomb, a little one, but a bomb nonetheless. People use bombs to blow things up George. Not just things, people and countries. MUGGLES are supposed to use these, not wizards. Especially wizards on a power trip that are hell bent on wiping out muggles. I mean what on earth?"

"Hermione it's going to be okay. I need you to come this way with me," he said, leading her in the opposite direction of the street where the bomb had detonated.

"Why? Why that way? Shouldn't I be going back to the castle?"

"No Hermione, we need to go this way," he said forcefully. He did not want her to see what was down there. He knew the site would be burned into his memory forever, however long forever happened to be.

"George what are you doing? Let go of me!" she screeched. "I want to go to the castle! I want to – oh my God," she had turned around. George cringed and closed his eyes.

"George they're…they're dead. And the blood, there's so much…blood…"

And she fainted.

"I told you not to turn around," George said, picking her up and walking her in the opposite direction of the rubble.

"Liss are you sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking sure! I'm not a fucking idiot!" she yelled. Her ears were ringing slightly, she being the next closest to the bomb after Hermione.

"Ok, ok. Calm down it's going to be ok," he said, pulling her into a hug and stroking her hair. They both looked up at the ugly mark that marred the sky. Voldemort's laughter was still echoing through their minds.

"How is it going to be okay?" she asked softly, looking down at all the people…all the bodies.

"I don't know Pup, it just will,"

"We should go down there,"

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Of course I do. Ginny, Ron, Draco and Pansy are down there, I need to go and help them. I need to make sure they're okay,"

"Alright, we'll go down. But don't even think about moving away from me okay? I want your hand in mine at all times," he warned.

She smiled softly at him and nodded, and they made their way down the hill towards the disarray that was now the main street of Hogsmeade.

As they moved closer they could clearly see that the bomb had been placed in the Three Broomsticks. Melissa began to shake.

"Evan if we hadn't left…"

"I know hun. If you want to leave, that's ok,"

"No I – "

"HOGWARTS STUDENTS! ALL STUDENTS OVER HERE!" Melissa heard McGonagall's voice screech through the crowd.

"I better go over there," she said. Evan indicated their linked hands.

"I'm coming,"

They made their way over to McGonagall, who had a long list in front of her. It was a list of all those who had come to Hogsmeade.

"Miss Simmons? Is that you? Excellent. Where's Weasley?"

"She's fine, she's safe. She was with us, but I think she ran down here to help out,"

"If you see her, tell her to come and find me,"

"Professor McGonagall, was Luna here? Is she okay?"

"Luna Lovegood was serving detention with me. She is up at the castle, fretting over all of you as we speak. An owl perhaps, to inform her of your safety, would be kind,"

"Yes ma'am, straight away…er…has Harry seen you?"

McGonagall's face softened slightly while Evan's hardened. Melissa could have sworn she heard him whisper 'who cares'.

"Yes, Mr. Potter has checked in with me. He made his way back out to help,"

"Thanks Professor,"

As soon as they were far enough away, Melissa elbowed Evan in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I heard what you said! I know that he doesn't exactly like me right now but I can't just ignore the fact that once upon a time, we were friends. I care whether he lives or dies!"

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying that he doesn't deserve your kindness ok? He doesn't deserve for you to care," Evan replied, looking at her.

"I…I think we should just agree to disagree. Come on, I want to find Ron and Ginny,"

They ran around what was left of the buildings, asking people everywhere if they had seen the Weasley's. People just shook their heads and went back to what they were doing – helping people. They stopped to help wherever they could, but mostly they directed people they knew to be students over to see McGonagall. Melissa wanted to help, but she couldn't bear to look at those dead faces knowing that her mother and father had probably been involved in planning this. Suddenly a thought hit her that made her feel nauseated.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked worriedly as her body shook and she threatened to fall.

"This was planned by Death Eaters," she said.

"Yeah…so?"

"What if Draco and Pansy…what if my friends had – "

"They had nothing to do with it," Evan replied.

"Why do you say that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because they wouldn't have even come to Hogsmeade if they had known!"

"They could have known! They could have come into the Three Broomsticks to get US out of there!"

"Except that Ginny suggested the walk, not any of them. I really don't think that they were involved Mel,"

"I hope not. I really hope not. Ginny!"

Melissa had seen her friend running through the mess. Ginny's head whipped around and she ran towards Melissa with open arms.

"Oh my God! This is so horrible," she whispered, sobbing into Melissa's shoulder.

"I know Gin," Melissa replied, feeling her own tears fall.

In a second they were both leaning against Evan for support, both sobbing into HIS t-shirt and he was holding them both very awkwardly.

"Come one guys let's sit down. Come on,"

He led them over to a tree log that had fallen in the blast and sat down in the middle of them.

"Shh," he soothed. "It's going to be okay,"

"I'm so confused. I don't know where anyone is! I can't find Colin or Harry or Blaise!"

"Harry is fine, he checked in with McGonagall," Evan assured her, his features darkening.

"Are you sure? What about Blaise?"

"I don't know where he went…obviously he's safe, he was with us,"

"I know he's safe but I think I may have upset him,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. I think I want to get you two back up to the castle though okay? You guys don't need to be around this mess anymore,"

They nodded, and he stood up, offering a hand to each of them. He led them back past McGonagall, who ticked Ginny's name off. She looked at Evan for a second when it became clear he was going up to the castle also, but she sighed and turned her head. Melissa and Ginny had never been more thankful to her. They passed Hogwarts students on their way, people sitting on the road vomiting, people covered in blood, people that had small injuries who were making their way back up to the castle. The whole scene made them feel sick. Evan felt lucky at that point. Yes, it was heartbreaking for him to have to see so many people in pain, but there was a rare chance that he knew any of them, as he didn't go to Hogwarts. Melissa and Ginny knew 90 of the people that they passed. It made it very difficult for him to calm them down, and very difficult for them to do anything but cry.

They made it to the gates without any further incident, and Dumbledore, who was standing at the gate with Snape, just nodded at Evan as they passed. Evan nodded back as a sign of respect, and continued on, with Ginny and Melissa still holding his hands. He got them up to Melissa's room and put them in separate beds. He went into the small kitchen to get them each a glass of water, and when he came back, Ginny had crawled into Melissa's bed and they were laying facing each other, crying.

"Hey girls, it's going to be – "

"Evan please don't say that," Ginny said, sniffing. "There is every chance that people we know, people we have class with everyday are dead. Hell, WE could have died. How can you be so calm?"

"Because I didn't know any of these people. This is a trauma, a trauma that I am not directly linked to. Therefore my number one priority is you two ladies,"

They both smiled at him, and something dawned on Melissa.

"What are you going to do? You have no job now, you don't even know if you have a house! You should go back there,"

"I'm not going anywhere," he stated firmly. "Except in that bed if you girls will let me crawl in with you," he said with a grin. Two pillows flew at his head.

"I'm guessing that's a no then,"

Melissa woke up in the middle of the night to find Ginny gone, a note left in her place.

_Mel,_

_Gone to check on Blaise and then going to see Ron…don't stress, I'm fine. Say thanks to Evan for me, he's an angel._

_Love,_

_Gin xxx_

Melissa smiled. Ginny and Blaise…that was something she was glad to see. Even if they were on opposite sides of the fence when it came to the big picture.

She looked over at Evan who was asleep in the other bed. She smiled softly at his sleeping form, and got out of her bed, and crawled over to his. She felt him stir.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"What for?"

"Waking you up," she replied.

"That's okay. I wasn't sleeping properly anyway,"

He kissed her forehead and she sighed. She had missed him so much.

"Evan…I think I want you to…" she left the words unspoken in the air, and he turned to look at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Why so nervous? It's not new for us," she said, smiling.

"Yeah but…it's the first time in THIS part of our relationship,"

"Relax…I'm sure,"

She felt him unbuttoning her shirt and she smiled. _I REALLY missed him…_

She could feel Evan's breathing change next to her. He was finally asleep. She felt amazing, like a new person. He was right – it was like her first time again, but without the discomfort...

She got up and wandered around her little room, and into her bathroom. She splashed her face with water and looked in the mirror.

I look like hell… 

Then she noticed something in her reflection. A box, sitting on the drawers near her mirror. It was the gift she'd gotten from her mother at Christmas, the necklace. She'd never put it on, she had been almost afraid to put it on, afraid of what might happen. In view of what had happened today, she decided she was less afraid of a necklace.

She unhooked clasp and held it against her neck. It was an amazing color; it matched perfectly with her hair. She pulled it back and did it up around her neck. Immediately she began to feel dizzy. She reached for the clasp but it was no longer there. The necklace was too small to go over her head, and no matter how hard she tried to pull, it would not break! She felt a familiar tug at her navel and knew that she was being apparated.

_NO! Not now! Not now! _She tried to scream, but no words would come.

Seconds later, when she arrived at her destination, she had fainted, and did not see the pair of strong arms pick her up from the floor, nor the nose that was so similar to her own poking out from behind a hood…

**A/N: drama!!! Thank muchly to:**

**crying'in'my'dreams**

**werecool**

**Love you guys still! And to anyone else who reads but doesnt review, thanks guys lol. Next update will be...well...a while. But oh well. Love you xxx**


End file.
